Une nouvelle vie
by Anaelle23
Summary: Kim viens de déménager à la Push, sa vie familial est compliquée, lorsqu'elle rencontrera Jared tout va changer pour elle. Mais y survivra t-elle?
1. Prologue

Salut !

Cette fiction est la deuxième que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je n'abandonne pas l'autre, c'est juste que pour le moment je suis beaucoup plus inspirée par cette fiction ! J'espère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est écrite sur certains faits réels, bien sur il y aura de la fiction avec les garçons de la push.

L'histoire est du point de vue de Kim, une jeune fille pas comme les autres et peut être un tout petit peu de Jared. Voilà je ne vous en dit pas plus...

Bonne lecture et laissez pleins de com's pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la vie de Kim, car c'est principalement par rapport à sa vie qu'il y aura le plus de faits réels...


	2. Chapitre 1

Avez vous déjà pensé à la mort ?

Moi oui, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je n'avais pas peur de la mort en elle même, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime l'idée que la mort est plutôt réconfortante. Un endroit sans soucis, ou il n'y a plus de place pour les émotions négative telle que la peine, la tristesse, la colère ou la déception. C'est juste un endroit où on nous fout enfin la paix !

Mais par contre j'ai peur d'une chose, une chose bête peut être, mais quand même importante. J'ai peur de la façon dont je vais mourir, c'est vrai il y a tellement de façons de mourir : noyé, étranglé, brulé, étouffé, écrasé, découpé, disloqué... Et j'en passe, enfin tellement d'affreuse façons de mourir ! Bien sur après il y a les belles morts comme mourir dans son sommeil, c'est la mort que tout le monde souhaite mas bon, à cette heure ci je savais déjà que cette option me serais interdite.

J'allais mourir c'était certains, j'allais mourir pour la personne que j'aime, romantique hein ? Oui sauf lorsque je vous direz que la personne que j'aime est un loup garous et que j'ai étais trop peureuse pour lui avouer mes sentiments et aussi trop peureuse pour lui dire ce que j'étais en train de faire... Et maintenant je me retrouvais là, allongée sur ce rocher au bord de la falaise attendant ma mort et ces deux grands yeux rouge me fixant, ils étaient encore loin mais je pouvais déjà les voir, avides et assoiffé, me fixant, ils appartenaient à un visage magnifique tel que je n'en avait vue que très rarement, en faite je n'en avait vue qu'un autre d'une pareil beauté. Et maintenant j'allais mourir les yeux perdus devant tant de magnificence.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière...

Je m'appelle Kim et j'ai quinze ans, bientôt seize, le 23 Août. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 13 Mai, un vendredi... Généralement je ne crois pas au superstitions mais là je dois avouer que je suis vraiment malchanceuse. Aujourd'hui j'emménage dans une petite réserve vers Forks. Une réserve ''Quileute'' à ce que m'a dit mon père. Ah oui ma famille, faisons un petit récapitulatif : en premier ma mère, elle est infirmière libérale. Mon père est prof de math et j'ai un frère, Thomas, qui lui est au lycée il vient de finir sa deuxième seconde, nous l'avons fait ensemble, et maintenant il rentrait lui aussi en première et nous serons donc tout les deux en première.

Mon frère... depuis qu'il a fêté ses 15 ans nous n'avons que des problèmes, avant nous habitions à Weymouth dans le Massachussetts, un endroit beaucoup plus paradisiaque et ensoleillé que cette réserve, mais nous avons dû déménager car mon frère a commencé à déconner et pas qu'un peu vous pouvez me croire ! Il est passé plusieurs fois en jugement pour avoir vandalisé des voitures, subit un interrogatoire pour possession de drogue (cannabis) et mes parents avaient dû à maintes reprise aller le chercher au commissariat où il avait passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Je sais c'est pas très beau tout ça et surtout quand je vous dis qu'il viens juste d'avoir dix-sept ans.

De plus à cause de lui mes parents avaient faillis divorcer au moins dans les trois fois quand à l'ambiance à la maison... ba elle était vraiment horrible. Soit mes parents criaient ensemble sur mon frère, soit ils criaient séparément sur mon frère, soit ils se criaient dessus... Ce qui fait que moi dans tout cela je n'existais plus, je faisais tout pour ne pas créer plus de problème qu'il n'y en avait déjà, j'avais de bon résultat à l'école, j'étais passé en seconde sans problème et maintenant je passais en première. Je me faisais toute petite quand j'étais avec eux ce qui n'étais pas souvent, la plupart du temps je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour lire (grâce à la lecture je pouvais m'échapper dans un autre monde où tout mes soucis disparaissaient) ou alors je sortais dehors et j'allais me balader en ville ou en forêt. Je soufrais énormément de cette situation mais je ne le montrais pas, je soufrais en silence si on veut, j'avais trouvé d'autre échappatoire... Bien sur mes parents avaient, vainement, essayé de nous faire voir un psy mais entre mon frère qui ne venait pas et moi qui ne parlais pas, ca n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Enfin voilà la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui je me retrouvais dans ce trou à rat : à cause de mon stupide frère. Des fois je le haïssais vraiment. Et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand parce qu'à cause de lui j'avais dû tout quitter mes amis et mes repères, alors que c'était tout ce qui me restait.

Mes parents avaient acheté une petite maison traditionnelle, faite de bois... et de ciment j'espère ! Le seul point positif est que nous avions chacun notre chambre reliée à une salle de bain ! J'étais toute excitée, j'allais avoir ma propre salle de bain ! Bien sur avant que nous n'emménagions mes parents étaient venus passer une semaine pour faire un grand nettoyage et refaire quelques peinture.

Alors lorsque je découvris ma chambre j'étais vraiment comblée, elle faisait vingt mètres carrés, ce qui est assez grand, j'avais aussi une petite fenêtre avec un rebord remplis de coussins ce qui créait un magnifique petit coin de détente. Dans un coin mon lit, 1m40 et cinq ans d'age, je l'adorais c'était un lit à ressort, rendus moelleux par les années. Mon bureau était à l'opposé contre le mur du fond et ensuite mon placard. Je l'adorais de suite, il était tellement grand que je pouvais rentrer dedans pour me changer, comme un dressing. Puis il y avait une bibliothèque en plein milieux, elle était si grande ! Quand au mur ils étaient peint en blanc, à ma demande pour que je puisse moi même les peindre quand j'en aurais envie. Et il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait dans ma salle de bains, elle aussi était assez grande, avec une douche, deux vasque et des toilettes dans un coin caché par des paravents.

Oui j'adorais cette chambre, mais celle d'avant me manquait tout de même. Je voulus descendre pour aller chercher mes cartons, j'en avais sept et les trois quart contenaient des livres, lorsque j'entendis encore mes parents se disputer.

« Je t'avais dis de faire attention ! »

« Si tu n'est pas contente tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi même ! »

« C'était la vaisselle de ma grand mère, je suis sure que tu l'a fait exprès ! »

« N'importe quoi, pourquoi j'aurais voulue casser la vaisselle de ta grand mère, t'es vraiment folle ! »

« Moi je suis folle à ca c'est la meilleure.. »

Je n'écoutais pas plus, sachant que je ne me ferais que plus de mal. Au lieu de ca j'allais m'asseoir au bord de ma fenêtre. Dehors il y avait un beau soleil, l'herbe était verte et tout et tout mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever une image de la tête, en arrivant ici j'avais vue un magnifique papillons rouge et bleu, un comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu, je suivais du regard son vol lorsque soudainement il se fit manger par une grenouille sortie de nul part. En quelque sorte je crois que je ressemblais à ce petit papillons, j'allais bientôt me faire manger.

Je ne vous ais pas dit ? J'ai peur des gens, non pas exactement, enfaite j'ai peur du regard des autres. Dès que quelqu'un me regarde je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Pas que je sois bizarre ou quoi que ce soit, je mesure un mètre soixante quatre et pèse cinquante quatre kilos, je suis fine et musclée, c'est juste que je suis timide et que je manque d'assurance. Pathétique je sais, mais ma carapace n'est pas parfaite ! Alors je n'imagine même pas comment j'allais survivre lundi à ma rentrée en seconde dans un lycée comme celui ci. Je veux dire dans une ''réserve'' tout les gens doivent se connaître depuis la maternelle au moins alors je serais une étrangère pour eux, quelque chose de pas commun, quelque chose que l'on regarde.

Bien sur il y aurait mon frère aussi mais lui n'avait jamais eux aucune difficultés à ce faire très vite des amis et à ce fondre dans la masse. Mon frère était grand, 1m78, il avait de beau yeux bleu et des cheveux châtains, il était bronzé mais pas mat de peau comme moi. Moi j'avais de long cheveux noirs (allez savoir pourquoi car personne dans ma famille n'avait les cheveux noirs) et des yeux chocolat (très banale) et comme je l'ai dis plus tôt j'avais naturellement une peau mat. Enfaite je pense que je me sentirais plus à ma place ici car le peu de personne que j'avais vu pour l'instant avec une peau mat et des cheveux noirs alors, je pense que je m'intégrerais beaucoup mieux, ou plutôt, que je me fonderais dans la masse beaucoup mieux.

Je décidais d'aller voir la chambre de Thomas, bien sur il n'y était pas, il devait être parti ''faire un petit tour'', en gros il était parti fumer. Sa chambre n'était pas mal non plus, tout aussi grande que la mienne, peinte en blanc elle aussi avec un bureau, un lit en hauteur et une grande armoire.

Nos chambre étaient presque semblable mais la mienne avait un coté un peu plus chaleureux. Bref, je n'entendais plus mes parents ce disputer alors je décidais d'aller récupérer mes cartons restés dans le salon. Mes sept étaient bien là, toujours aussi lourd. Une fois monté je m'attaquais de suite au rangement pour en être débarrassée.

Ma mère nous appela pour aller manger, alors je descendis. Ils étaient déjà tous à table.

« Alors ma chérie, comment tu trouve ta chambre ? » me demanda mon père

« Euh... super, j'adore la bibliothèque hum. »

Oui j'étais mal à l'aise ! Je n'ai jamais aimé exprimer mes sentiments, alors en plus dans un climat polaire comme celui là, je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise.

« Et ta salle de bain ? » me demanda cette fois ci ma mère

« Euh, elle est grande, c'est cool. »

Oui comme vous l'aurez deviné pendant les repas mes parents ne me parlaient qu'a moi, sinon si je n'avais pas étais là personne à table n'aurait parlé. Pathétique ! Je me dépêchais de finir de manger et repartais dans ma chambre.

Je m'endormis très tard ce soir là, je ne cessais de me retourner dans mon lit cherchant le sommeil. Il pleuvait, d'habitude j'adorais la pluie, elle me berçait, mais là ca me dérangeais, ce nouvel endroit et tout... CA me dérangeais, le fait d'avoir déménagé,...

Puis je me réveillais il y avait un grand soleil dehors, à son zénith, il devait être midi et demi. Je décidais de descendre prendre un petit déjeuné, puis vu le beau temps j'irais certainement explorer un peu les environs, puis je me perdrais dans mes manuels scolaire, car il ne fallait pas oublier que la rentrée était après demain !

Lorsque je sortis la chaleur me frappa, il faisait lourd, trop lourd pour que le temps reste le même alors je décidais de ne pas faire une trop grande ballade. C'est ainsi que mes pas me menèrent au centre de cette réserve, j'avais eu quinze minutes de marche, et remarqué plusieurs arrêt de bus.

Il y avait une petite épicerie, un bureau de tabac, un bar, une charcuterie, un genre de snack et plus loin un restaurant qui semblait plus chic. Vraiment pourri ! On ce serait cru dans un village de l'ancien temps avec cette charcuterie, j'espérais au moins qu'il y avait une supérette dans le coin ! Enfin, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, certainement parce qu'au dessus de ma tête un orage se préparais !

J'avais vue une pancarte indiquant une plage pas loin d'ici, alors je décidais d'y faire un tour malgré le mauvais temps, de toute façon j'y serais toujours mieux que chez moi. La plage était vraiment mignonnette le sable était blanc, l'eau était clair alors que je m'attendais plutôt à de l'eau vaseuse. Il y avait plusieurs arbres échoué un peu partout ce qui offrait de quoi s'asseoir, ce que je fis. Je me perdais, les yeux fixant l'eau. J'avais toujours adoré l'eau, je la considérais comme mon ''élément'', je me sentais bien dès que j'en voyais. J'adorais aussi la nuit, la nuit calme et silencieuse, sombre et mystérieuse...

Je fus sortis de mes pensée par mon frère s'approchant de moi, à grandes foulée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pense, regarde ! C'est magnifique ici... » j'étais vraiment émerveillée

« Ouais c'est vrai, mais tu n'a pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait ? »

« Quoi ? »

C'est vrai ! J'étais toute mouillée, il c'était mit à pleuvoir sans que je m'en rende compte ! De plus il faisait presque nuit, cela devait faire des heures que je me trouvais ici.

« Allez viens on rentre. »

Il avait toujours était très gentil avec moi, prévenant et attentionné. Et je l'aimais vraiment dans ces moments là ou nous n'étions que tout les deux. Ces petits moments qui vous font aller mieux, rien que grâce à quelques paroles échangée après des heures passées à s'évader. Cela ne rendait le retour sur terre que plus agréable.

Il nous fallu trente minutes pour rentrer. Sur le trajet personne ne dit rien, pas besoin, nous savions tout les deux qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout était là, nous rentrions, cote à cote, à la maison comme si rien de ce qui se passait n'était réel. Comme si nous étions toujours dans le Massachussetts, comme si nous n'avions jamais eu aucun problème.

J'étais heureuse et triste à la fois, mes larmes coulait sans que je puisse les retenir, heureusement qu'il pleuvait !

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements, tu est trempée ! »

« Oui. » je lui souriais

Je venais de passer le meilleur moment que je n'aurais jamais pus espérer avec mon frère. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'entre nous rien n'avait changé.

Une fois changée et douchée, je descendis manger. Le repas ce passa en silence la plupart du temps sauf lorsqu'ils me demandèrent où j'avais passé mon après midi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Cette nuit là je dormis enfin bien. La pluie de tout à l'heure c'était calmée, juste un petit crachin.

Le lendemain se passa très vite, mon père nous avait emmené acheter nos fournitures scolaire le matin et l'après midi j'étais restée dans ma chambre à faire mon sac pour le lendemain. J'angoissais un peu mais je savais qu'il y aurait Thomas et que malgré tout je pourrais compter sur lui. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis vers onze heure.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sa y est c'était le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui j'allais faire ma rentrée en première dans un lycée que je ne connaissais pas ! Bien sur que je stressais, je ne connaissais ni les profs, ni les autres élèves ! Je n'aurais que Thomas aujourd'hui... et encore qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'embarrasser d'une sœur pour aujourd'hui ! Je crois bien que cette journée allais être vraiment difficile !

Comme il faisait assez chaud je portais un top moulant rayuré noir et blanc avec un short blanc, un maquillage très légé juste un peu de mascara pour relever mes cils, rien de plus, je n'aimais pas du tout avoir le visage barbouillé de toute sorte de produits ! Mon sac étant fait je n'avais plus qu'à descendre prendre un petit déjeuné puis me laver les dents et je serais prête. A l'inverse de Thomas qui n'avait pas fait son sac hier et qui était déjà en retard ! Ne voulant pas être en retard j'allais l'aider.

« Tom ! Pourquoi tu n'a pas fait ton sac hier ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps... »

« Bon, allé vas te laver je vais te le faire mais grouille toi un peu ! Je te signal que le bus passe à 7h15 et qu'il est déjà 7h on devrait déjà être partis ! »

Pas très sympa hein ? Je sais mais je suis toujours comme ca, je n'ai jamais loupé de bus de toute ma vie, ni même séché les cours, ou peu être une fois... Enfin j'ai toujours était une élève model et je tenais à le rester, enfin pour la rentrée du moins !

Bien il est 7h5 et nous partons enfin, pour une fois mon frère a vraiment fait un effort en ce dépêchant ! Je suis contente !

Le bus arrive, il n'y a encore personne dedans, ni à l'arrêt de bus. Je pense que nous devons être les premiers sur sa route et les seuls dans ce quartier, à moins que les autre n'aient un meilleur moyens de transport.

Bref une fois dans le bus nous nous asseyons vers le milieu, Thomas partage avec moi ses écouteurs, j'adore quand il fait ca ! Ridicule je sais... Je souris en voyant le paysage, vert et ensoleillé !

« Je rentrerais tard ce soir Kim. »

« Ah... et pourquoi ? »

« J'ai des trucs à faire, tu préviendras papa et maman ok ? »

« Euh, ils ne seront pas là, papa travail jusqu'à 21h et maman est de nuit elle est retournée à l'hôpital tu sais ? »

« Oh, ouais c'est vrai. Bon ba j'essayerais de rentrer pas trop tard alors ! »

C'était sympa mais si il avait mieux à faire autant ne pas compter sur lui ! Il ne rentrerait certainement pas avant 22h. Enfin nous arrivions ! Le lycée était beaucoup plus petit que celui où nous étions avant ! il n'y avait que trois bâtiment de deux étages chacun ! Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions je sentais une boule se former dans mon ventre, oui j'étais vraiment nerveuse ! Thomas du le sentir car il me prit la main.

Puis le bus s'arrêta et nous descendîmes. Et là il me planta ! Je vous jure il partit vers des garçons que je ne connaissais pas sans un regard en arrière ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le suivre ou partir de mon coté ? Je choisis la deuxième solution, je en voulais pas le Déranger ! Bien j'allais au secrétariat récupérer mon emplois du temps et en même temps un plan du bâtiment. J'étais en première 1 et mon premier cour serait Physique-Chimie. Je me dépêchais de m'y rendre car je serais capable d'arriver en retard en me perdant ! Je n'ai absolument aucun sens de l'orientation ! C'est terrible croyez moi !

Bref une fois arrivée devant ma salle j'attendis que la cloche sonne et je partis m'asseoir au premier rang, je sais ca fait intello mais bon, je ne savais pas comment ça marchait ici mais dans mon ancien lycée les poufs et les mecs populaires avaient leurs places réservée au fond de la salle et si on avait le malheur de leur prendre il fallait voir l'enfer qu'il nous faisait vivre pendant quelques jours.

Apparemment c'était pareil ici ! Plusieurs filles, dont leurs string dépassait largement de leurs jean slim, partirent au fond ainsi que certains garçons du genre populaire vu que toutes les poufs battaient des cils comme des attardée ! Finalement ce ne serais peut être pas si différent ici ou là bas dans le Massachussetts ! Toute la journée se déroula de la même manière ! A midi je rejoins Thomas pour manger, il était avec quatre autres garçons que je n'avais pas encore vu.

« Kim je te présente Jeff (un blond assez musclé, pas moche du tout!), Bastian (un autre bien bâti pensais-je), Jérémy et Raoul_._ Ce sont des joueurs de rugby. »

Ah ouais je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi musclés.

« Euh... Salut. » je tentais un sourire timide

« Salut Kim... »

Ce Jeff et Raoul me regardait bizarrement, ou plutôt me détaillait. Je dois vous prévenir je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain ! Avant aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à moi, et réciproquement ! Mais là la façon dont les deux me regardait me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Kim ? Kim tu m'écoute ? »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« C'était bien ta matinée ? »

« Ah ! Euh oui tranquille et toi ? »

« Ouais, je me suis fais un peu chié mais ca va. »

« Tant mieux, hum... je dois y aller j'ai un cour dans pas longtemps, à ce soir d'accord ? »

« Oui, bonne journée ! »

« Salut Kim ! » me dirent les autres garçons

« Oui c'est ca ! »

Et je me dépêchais de partir ! Au bout de cinq minutes mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

_Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, pourquoi tu es partis si vite ?_

_Tom._

Comment lui dire que ses potes m'ont mises mal à l'aise ?

_J'ai un truc à faire, j'avais oublié mais j'ai promis à une fille de l'aider pour un truc en physique._

_Bisous à ce soir_

Nul, coupable, bidon, encore coupable !

_Ok._

Il ne m'avait évidemment pas cru ! Tant pis, je ne tenais pas à passer pour la fille parano qui voyait le mal partout !

« Pousse toi ! »

Je sursautais, lorsque je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait parlé je vis un gars vraiment impressionnant ! Il devait mesurer dans les1m90 avec 90kg de muscles ! C'était quoi ça ? Un mec sous stéroïdes ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas naturel ! Impossible !

« Bon tu dégage ou quoi ? »

« Oui, euh, pardon. »

Je me poussais donc, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'une personne comme lui, déjà que j'avais fuis toutes les personnes comme LUI, c'est à dire un mec populaire qui passait son temps à faire chier les autres, donc je en tenais pas à me faire remarquer de cette façon !

Il passa sans plus de cérémonie et moi je me dépêchais de filer avant qu'il se retourne pour enregistrer mon visage dans sa cervelle de moineau ! Non mais enfin quel culot ! ''Bon tu dégage ou quoi !'' pfff... vraiment pathétique ! Il se prenait pour qui lui ? Non mais je vous jure !

Le reste de la journée passa sans plus de problèmes et je me dépêchais d'aller prendre mon bus. C'est là que je le revis, lui et ses potes. Ils étaient cinq, tous aussi grand et tous aussi musclé, attends mais il se passait quoi ici ? Pourquoi ils étaient comme ca eux ? Peut être qu'ils se droguaient, ouais c'était surement ca ! Sinon je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pus être aussi grand et musclé tout les cinq ! L'autre qui m'était rentré dedans souriait à présent, il rigolait avec ses ''potes'', bizarrement il y avait une fille avec eux ! Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour trainer avec des gars comme eux, remarque ca devait être une poufs qui avait juste eux, un peu de chance. Pourquoi je dis ca ? Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, loin de là, c'est juste que je voyais toutes les autres poufs du lycée en train de les mater et de jeter des regards d'envie vers leur groupe, alors... avec une imagination comme la mienne !

Enfin, mon bus arriva, comment je le savais ? Tout simplement car il n'y en avait qu'un ! Et oui j'étais vraiment dans un coin paumé ! Mais cette fois ci à coté de moi vint s'installer... Jérémy ! Oh lala ! Merde, je ne l'avais pas vu dans le bus ce matin pourtant !

« Salut Kim ! »

« Euh salut, tu prends le bus ? »

« Non, mais cette fois ci je fais une exception. »

« Ah, et pourquoi ? »

« Je tenais à m'excuser... tu sais pour ce midi. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais t'excuser, tu n'a rien fait de mal toi ! »

J'étais intriguée, pourquoi voudrait-il s'excuser alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait !

« Euh oui je sais mais Jeff et Raoul, ils ont pas étaient très cool ce midi, ils savent pas ce que ca fait d'être nouveau... »

« Ah, parce que tu sais ? »

« Ouais, avant je vivais aussi dans le Massachussetts et j'ai déménagé il y a deux ans, alors je sais un peu comment ca fait de se retrouver à vos places ! »

Je riais, lui il venait aussi du Massachussetts !

« Quoi ? » il souriait

« Et ba... si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas natif d'ici, tu... tu ressemble aux autres ! »

« Ha ! C'est une mission camouflage, et crois moi c'est vraiment très dur chaque jours ! »

« Ouai, tu dois au moins passer une heure tout les matins devant ton miroir en te répétant sans cesse que tu es d'ici ! »

Nous riions à présent à gorge déployé ! Pour la première fois de la journée, je me sentais bien, heureuse ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un venant du Massachussetts !

« Je crois que tu descend là non ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, et toi ? »

« Un ami m'attend pour me ramener. Bon, alors à demain j'espère ! »

« Oui à demain ! »

Et sur ce nous nous quittâmes, lui partant vers la droite et moi vers la gauche. En trois minutes je fus chez moi, j'allais directement prendre un goutté, car je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce midi, puis m'attaquais au peu de devoir que nous avions à faire. Ce qui me prit environ une demie heure. Ensuite j'allais sur internet pour trouver une recette sympa pour ce soir, je trouvais donc des genre de tapas à faire, c'était assez simple et je pense que je m'en sortais pas si mal !

Vers huit heure je me mit à table, seule, évidemment Thomas n'était pas revenu plus tôt et mon père m'avait appelée pour me dire qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir, oui en faite il ne voulait tout simplement pas rentrer comme ma mère, qui passait tout son temps au boulot. Enfaite c'était comme ca depuis que j'avais treize ans alors j'avais l'habitude !

_Ding...Dong..._

Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure ci ? J'allais à la porte ne sachant pas si je devais ouvrir, j'avais toujours était très prudente, mais je savais aussi que Thomas allait bientôt rentrer alors peut être que je devrais attendre son retour, pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Sauf que la sonnette retentit une fois de plus, qui sais peut être que Tom avait encore oublié ses clefs... ?

Après une grande inspiration je décidais d'aller ouvrir, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme, brune assez grande, des cheveux noirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, du moins elle n'était pas au lycée sinon je l'aurais remarquée ! Quoi que maintenant qu'elle s'avançait dans la lumière elle me semblais pas asser jeune pour aller au lycée !

« Euh... oui vous voulez ? » demandais je aimablement

« Je m'appelle Emily, je suis venu pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue il y a une semaine, enfin à tes parents, je leurs ai apporté un gâteau, mais j'ai oublié mon plat ! »

« Oh, euh oui, mes parents ne sont pas là mais je peux vous donner votre plat si vous voulez, venez entrez. »

« Merci, mais tu ne m'a pas dit comment tu t'appelais ? »

« Oh oui pardon, moi c'est Kim ! »

« C'est un joli prénom, tu sais tu devrais faire attention à qui tu ouvre ! » me dit elle gentiment

« Oui je sais, mais je croyais que c'était mon frère qui avait oublié ses clefs, c'est pour ca ! »

« Tu as un frère ? »

« Oui, Thomas. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à la mention de Tom mais elle reprit bien vite un visage impassible, je me demandais si elle le connaissait ou alors peut être par réputation, allez savoir, si sa ce trouve les gens d'ici avaient parlé sur nous avant que nous n'arrivions. Je laissais couler, je n'avais pas l'intention de vexer cette fille, surtout que ce n'était que la deuxième personne à me parler en dehors de Tom !

Et puis je préférais aussi la laisser se faire sa propre opinion, généralement je n'aimais pas interférer dans l'opinion des gens. Enfin bref je l'emmenais dans la cuisine et lui demandais à quoi ressemblait son plat. Dix minutes plus tard elle repartais me souhaitant une bonne soirée. J'allais prendre une douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, je me détendis. Puis j'allais directement me coucher après avoir vérifié mes mails. Pas de courrier, j'aurais du m'en douter, de toute façon le Massachussetts était derrière moi maintenant, alors autant oublier !

Vers deux heure du matin j'entendis mon père rentrer, et aller directement ce coucher. Puis à quatre heure Tom, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à quatre heure du matin !

Mais j'étais un peu trop fatiguée pour me soucier de tout ca, alors je retombais dans les bras de Morphée !

Le lendemain matin se déroula comme celui d'avant, maman n'était pas rentrée elle bossait toujours et mon père était déjà partit. Quand à mon frère, il fallut que j'y retourne cinq fois avant qu'il ne se lève enfin ! Et oui, déjà l'ancienne routine me rattrapait !

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir ? » demandais je à Tom alors que nous étions dans le bus

« Pas grand chose, et toi ? »

Pas grand chose ? Alors dis moi pourquoi tu est rentré à Quatre Heure du mat ?

« Une Emily est passé à la maison, je en la connaissais pas et toi ? »

« Non »

Non ? Et ba moi je pense que tu sais qui c'est parce que vous avez tout les deux eux la même réaction ! C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ils fronçaient les sourcils s'ils ne ce connaissaient pas ! Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

Enfin à la sortie du bus, il repartit encore de son coté, et moi, du miens. Déjà les mensonges s'installaient alors que nous venions tout juste de commencer une nouvelle vie si je puis dire !

Les cours de la matinée passèrent vraiment très lentement, je m'ennuyais un peu je dois dire ! Et puis midi arriva, j'allais prendre une assiette de gratin de courgette avec du veau, dégueulasse... De loin je vis Jérémy me faire signe pour que je vienne m'asseoir avec eux. Bien sur comme je ne connaissais personne d'autre je n'eus pas vraiment le choix !

« Salut Kim ! »

Il semblait content de me voir, mais pas les autres, ni même Tom ! J'étais peinée de voir que même mon frère ne voulait pas me voir !

« Salut ! »

J'avais la gorge serrée et ma voix fut à peine audible, mais cela ne sembla pas entamer sa bonne humeur, au moins un sur cinq qui était sympa, cool, vraiment cool ! Je mangeais en silence, enfin non je regardais mon assiette en silence alors que les autres mangeaient.

« Tu mange pas beaucoup ! »

« J'aime pas trop... »

« Si tu veux après je peux t'emmener manger une gaufre parce que tu risque d'avoir faim à la fin des cours ! »

Je faisais les grands yeux alors qu'à coté de moi mon frère grognais. Sympa le tableau de famille me dis je !

« Euh, je sais pas, j'ai des devoirs à faire... »

Sachant que je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain, je n'avais donc jamais eu à repousser gentiment un garçon un peu trop ''sympathique''. Bien sur il n'était pas moche, ni quoi que ce soit, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'avoir un petit copain alors que je venais juste d'arriver, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile ! Et puis je ne le connaissais pas assez pour l'apprécier suffisamment pour sortir avec lui !

Il parut plutôt déçu de ma réponse, mais il reprit contenance bien vite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera pour une autre fois alors ! »

Et il me fit un clin d'œil en plus ! J'entendais Tom qui grondait de plus en plus alors je décidais d'arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui.

« C'est ca ! »

Je me levais rapidement, jetais mon plateau et partis sans attendre sa réponse.

Le reste de la journée, et de la semaine se passa de la même façon, je ne voyais jamais les parents, et Tom rentrait toujours au alentours des deux heures du mat ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais vendredi je me décidais à le suivre...

En sortant des cours nous prîmes ensembles le bus, puis il partit vers la forêt, alors je le suivis. Bien évidemment rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ca !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>

**Et voilà, bon personnellement je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas les autres vont être beaucoup mieux ! **

**Aussi un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaire, ca m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que vous me suivrez tout au long de cette fiction, un grand merci et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Oui, c'est sur jamais je ne me serais attendue à ca ! Devant moi, dans la forêt, mon frère et ses quatre copains étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp, ils avaient chacun une bouteille d'alcool à la main et ''dansaient'' autour du feu. Alors c'était ca qu'il faisait tout les soir ? Il allait se bourrer la gueule dans la forêt devant un feu de camp, toute les nuits ? Il fallait que j'arrête ca tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas laisser Tom recommencer comme dans le Massachussetts, si on étaient partit de là bas ce n'était pas pour qu'il recommence tout ces conneries maintenant !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! » criais je

J'avoue, là j'étais vraiment énervée, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il allait encore foutre notre famille en l'air comme s'il n'en avait pas assez fait !

« Kim ? Euh, mais qu'est ce que toi tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être à la maison ? »

« A la maison ? Toute seule à la maison, OUI c'est sur que je m'amuse beaucoup à la maison ! »

« Hey... JIM ! » m'appela Jeff

« C'est KIM ! Mais tu dois certainement être trop bourré pour t'en rappeler ! Alors c'est avec eux que tu préfère passer tes soirées ? Tu veux ressembler à un déchet comme eux ! Tu me dégoutte ! »

« Maaiiss on est paas des décheeeets ! » me dit Raoul

« Vous êtes tous pitoyable ! Allez viens Tom, rentre avec moi s'il te plait ! »

« Non il reste avec nous, mais toi tu n'a qu'à rester ici... » me dit Jérémy

« Arrêtez les gars, laissez là tranquille... »

« Dépêche toi Tom, on s'en va d'ici ! »

« Nan... »

Je me rapprochais d'eux, pour allez tirer Tom par le bras, il n'allait pas rester ici, il croyait quoi ! Je n'allais pas le laisser se foutre en l'air comme ça ! Sauf qu'il pesait un peu trop lourd pour moi, surtout qu'il mettait tout son poids pour rester au sol ! Je détestais lorsqu'il était dans cet état là, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le ramassais dans cet état, mais avant il m'avait toujours suivit !

Alors que je le tirais toujours soudain Damian qui ne m'avait encore jamais parlé m'attrapa par la taille, me faisant tomber sur son torse. Je criais de surprise, puis j'essayais d'échapper à son étreinte mais ses bras m'empêchaient tout mouvements !

« Alors chérie, tu veux pas rester un peu avec nous... ? »

« Lâche moi ! »

« Arrête Damian. » riait Tom

Sauf qu'au lieu de me lâcher il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur moi. Il me coupait le souffle, à me serrer si fort !

« Lâche moi ! »

« Alors chérie tu n'apprécie pas notre compagnie ? » me demanda cette fois ci Jérémy

Tom n'avait pas bougé un cil pour m'aider, j'étais pratiquement en train de me faire agrécer par ses soi disant ''amis'' et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder la scène en riant.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit, ma sœur se laissera pas faire, elle est un peu coincée... » ajouta t-il

Et ils rirent tous ! Coincée ! Il avait osé dire que j'étais coincée ! Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'écrasais mon coude dans les côtes de Damian lui coupant, à mon tour, le souffle il me relâcha instantanément et je me dépêchais de me relever. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire comme ca, sans rien dire ils se trompaient tous, même mon stupide frère qui était tellement bourré qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles m'avaient blessées.

« T'es qu'un abruti Tom ! Finalement tu vaut pas mieux ici qu'au Weymouth ! »

« Vas y tais toi Kim, me fais pas chié ! »

« Non, je ne te fais pas chié, non. Je me casse même, comme ca tout pourra enfin faire tout ce que tu veux, tu sera enfin content ! Plus de sœur, plus de parents ! Comme ca t'es content ? »

« Arrête, tu te prends pour qui ! T'es juste ma sœur, et encore... »

« Ouais je sais que je représente rien pour toi, c'est pas nouveau ! »

Et je partis, le plantant là, je le laissais avec ses amis puisqu'il préférait rester avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi ! Sauf que je partis dans la mauvaise direction, j'étais tellement en colère contre cet imbécile que je ne remarquais pas qu'au lieu de retourner vers la route, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt ! Je pleurais, je sais c'est ridicule mais je pleurais car je n'arrivais pas à effacer de ma tête ce que m'avait dit Tom...

_Tais toi, me fais pas chié ! T'es juste ma sœur, et encore..._

C'était un abruti ! Vraiment, comment avait il pu me dire ca ? Puis tout à coup je remarquais que j'aurais du depuis longtemps être arrivée à la maison, alors que j'étais toujours dans la forêt et qu'il faisait à présent nuit noir. Je sais que j'ai toujours aimé la nuit, mais ici, dans cette forêt j'avais soudain peur. J'étais seule, perdu dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas, et mon frère venait juste de me rejeter de la pire manière qui soit : en ne me protégeant pas de ses amis !

Oui, là maintenant à cet instant j'avais vraiment peur parce que je me sentais seule, plus que je ne l'avais jamais étais. Avant je savais que si j'avais un problème je pourrais toujours compter sur mon grand frère pour prendre mon parti, et pour me protéger ! Mais pourquoi il m'avait fait ca, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ! En plus maintenant j'étais perdu ! Non mais quelle soirée, si j'avais su je ne l'aurais pas suivie, je l'aurais laissé gâcher son avenir... !

Mais c'était par où bordel, maintenant je devrais bien finir par trouver de la lumière quelque part, je ne pouvais pas m'être totalement perdue dans cette forêt ! Elle ne pouvais pas être si grande ! Toujours est il que je ne voyais aucune trace de civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Les larmes brouillant ma vue, je ne savais pas où allez ni dans quelle direction partir. Alors je m'assis, là attendant, on ne sais jamais, que quelqu'un passe par la... Je savais que mes parents ne me chercheraient pas mais qui sais peut être que Tom remarquerait que j'étais partie du mauvais coté, peut être qu'il verrait que je m'étais enfoncée dans la forêt au lieu de retourner à la maison, mais je en me faisais pas trop d'illusion, qui sais alors, peut être que le lycée remarquerait que j'étais absente lundi, alors il lancerait peut être un avis de recherche ! Mais en attendant si ce n'était que le lycée qui remarquais que j'avais disparue j'avais tout un week-end à passer dans cette forêt !

J'avais froid, je n'avais pas pensé à me changer avant de suivre Tom, et à coté du feu je n'avais pas eu froid, loin de là, mais maintenant dans cette forêt avec une petite brise fraiche qui se faufilait partout, à travers de mes cheveux, entre mes vêtements, partout... Je frissonnais et resserrais un peu plus ma petite veste sur moi et me collais contre ce grand arbre. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis quelques heures plus tard grâce à l'épuisement que m'avaient apportés mes pleurs...

_« Eh, est ce que tu m'entends ? »_

_« Qui c'est cette fille ? Je ne l'ais jamais vue ici ? »_

J'entendais ces voix lointaines qui parlaient de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à leurs répondre, j'étais transi de froid, mes joues me faisaient mal à cause de l'eau de mes larmes qui avait gelé. Je voulais leur dire de m'aider, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laissent là, toute seule dans le froid !

_« On va la ramener chez moi pour la réchauffer un peu, elle à l'air d'être complètement gelé. »_

_« Ok je la prends. »_

C'est ainsi que je me sentis soulevée dans des bras chauds et puissant. J'étais si soulagée qu'il ne me laisse pas ici !

_« Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se retrouver dans ce coin de la forêt ! »_

_« Oui et regarde ses joues, on dirait qu'elle à pleuré ! »_

Heureusement pour moi leurs voix n'étaient pas moqueuse, sinon je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse ici ! Vous vous souvenez, j'ai ''peur du regard des gens'' ! Un frisson me parcourut alors qu'un courant d'air nous frappait, les bras autour de moi se resserrement me rapprochant un peu plus de la chaleur humaine, la personne qui me tenait sentait la forêt (je sais vous allez me dire que la forêt n'a pas d'odeur, mais je viens d'y passer un bon moment dedans et je peux vous dire que la forêt A une odeur !). Et je crois bien que je me rendormis, à l'abri dans les bras d'un inconnu. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me sentirais en sécurité dans les bras d'un inconnu, je crois bien que j'aurais ris au nez de cette personne ! Moi, me sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un inconnu, la blague !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Vas y pose la sur le canapé Embry. »

« Qui c'est ? » demanda une voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu

« Je sais pas, on l'a retrouvée dans la forêt pendant notre ronde. Elle était allongée par terre. » dit le certain Embry

« Elle a du se perdre ! »

« Et Emily ? Où elle est ? »

« Dans le jardin elle est partis cueillir des roses. Tiens la voilà ! »

Puis j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, se refermer et une douce odeur de fleur envahie la pièce.

« Kim ? » dit elle

« Quoi ? Tu la connais ? » s'exclamèrent ils tous en même temps

D'ailleurs ils étaient combien ? D'après ce que je venais d'entendre, au moins quatre, comptant Embry et l'autre de la forêt.

« Oui, je suis allé chez elle lundi soir pour récupérer mon plat, tu te souviens Sam ? »

« Quoi, c'est la sœur de Thomas ? » dit encore une autre voix que je ne connaissais pas

Ils connaissaient mon frère ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'à chaque fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un ce soit un ami de Tom ?

Puis tout à coup l'horreur me revint en pleine face, et s'il étaient comme Jeff, Damian, Jérémy, et Raoul ? Je m'étais cru en sécurité alors qu'en faite j'étais en danger ! Cette pensée fut suffisante pour me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et ce que je vis ne fis que me conforter dans mon idée. Les gens chez qui j'étais, les gens qui m'avaient sauvée n'étaient autre que ces mecs du lycée, ceux qui avaient l'air d'être sous stéroïdes tellement ils étaient grands et musclés ! Et... horreurs ! Il y avait aussi l'autre gars qui m'était rentré dedans ! Celui qui m'avait si gentiment demandé de dégager ! Et bien sur je pris peur, du coup je me mis à pleurer... Ridicule hein ? Je sais mais c'est comme ca, jamais au grand jamais j'aurais ne serait ce que souhaiter me retrouver avec un d'entre eux, alors tous, ou presque, en même temps !

Emily fut la seule à comprendre que j'étais effrayée, car elle demanda au garçons de sortir. Puis elle alla s'asseoir dur une chaise en face de moi. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas remarqué l'intérieur de cette petite maison, mais maintenant je pouvais sans risquer de rencontrer le regard d'un de ces gars. J'étais dans un salon, assez coquet, il y avait deux canapés (en comptant celui sur lequel j'étais allongée) une petite table basse et une télévision dans un angle. Une grande baie vitrée servait de porte d'entrée et la cuisine correspondait directement avec le salon libérant de assez de place pour faire rentrer une immense table en bois, pour douze personnes. Pour finir des escaliers donnaient sur un étage. Les garçons quand à eux étaient partis dehors, par une petite porte de la cuisine.

Emily m'apporta une couverture et me couvrit avec, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante, car j'avais vraiment froid !

« Alors Kim comment ca se fait que Sam et Embry t'ont ramenés avec eux ? »

« Euh... »

Comment dire à une inconnue que j'avais faillis me faire agresser par les amis de mon frère et qu'après je m'étais enfuie en pensant que je prenais la direction de ma maison mais qu'en faite je m'étais perdu, puis endormie à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Peut être que tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ? »

« NON ! Euh, je veux dire... non je préfère pas ! »

Elle eut un sourire ennuyé, mais du comprendre, ou du moins elle n'alla pas les appeler. J'étais soulagée, je ne voulais pas que mes parents soit au courant de quoi que ce soit qui me forcerait à m'expliquer ou à me disputer avec eux !

« Est ce que ca va ? Je veux dire est ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Ou... ouais »

« Et tu veux en parler ? Je comprendrais que non, mais si ca ce trouve c'est quelque chose d'important ! »

« Comment vous connaissaient mon frère ? »

« Oh, on ne le connait pas, c'est juste qu'on sait qu'il font un feu tout les soirs dans la forêt. »

« A vous savez ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ba je n'étais pas au courant moi, jusqu'à hier soir. »

« Hier soir ? C'est à cause de ca que tu t'es perdu ? »

« Ouais, enfin pas vraiment. »

« Dis moi alors, je ne te jugerais pas quoi qu'il ce soit passé ! »

« Enfaite, je... je l'ai suivis parce que je voulais savoir où il allait, et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce qu'ils faisaient ! Je voulais pas le laisser là-bas, pour qu'il recommence comme avant ! Alors j'ai essayé de le tirer par le bras pour le ramener à la maison, mais c'est là... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé après ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non, pas lui, mais Damian, un des garçon qui étaient avec lui, il m'a plaqué contre lui, et après il... il voulait plus me lâcher et j'ai demandé à... à Tom qu'il m'aide mais il m'a dit de me la fermer et … d'autres trucs pas trop sympa ! Je sais qu'il était bourré mais... C'est la première fois qu'il... »

« Oui, je comprends, et après c'est là que tu es partis dans la forêt ? »

C'est vrai elle semblait compatissante, elle avait de la peine pour moi, ca se voyait dans ses yeux, c'est pour ca que malgré tout je me confiais sans crainte, car je savais qu'elle elle ne me jugerait pas, ni me dirais que j'étais trop coincée, comme Tom !

« Non ! Je voulais rentrer mais je suis partie dans la mauvaise direction mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, j'étais trop en colère pour ca ! »

« Et un peu triste aussi je suppose... »

« Ouais... Enfin bref, je me suis perdu et j'étais fatiguée, je ne savais pas par où partir alors je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête comme je ne connaissais pas cette forêt et c'est là qu'ils m'ont trouvés. »

« Oui je m'en doute, mais ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de partir dans cette forêt tu sais ! »

« Oui, vraiment pas, surtout en ce moment ! » dit un des garçon qui était adossé contre la porte de la cuisine, et que je n'avais pas vue, du coup je ne savais pas vraiment depuis quand il nous écoutaient !

Je me trémoussais mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en leur présence, je me sentais mal à l'aise.

« On ne te fera pas de mal, Kim. » me dit Emily

« Oui, pour ca, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Au fait je m'appel Sam, et l'autre garçon qui était avec moi c'est Embry. »

« Ou... oui vous deux j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. » je souriais timidement

« Ou sont les autres ? » demanda Emily

« Ils sont avec Jared, d'ailleurs je crois que nous avons un petit problème... » dit il en me regardant

« Jared ? » demanda Emily avec un air surpris

« Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Toi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! D'ailleurs tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, à moins que tu préfère rentrer chez toi, peut être que tes parents vont s'inquiéter ? » me rassura Sam

« Non je ne pense pas... »

« Alors tu peux rester ! » me dit Emily avec un grand sourire

« Merci. » dis je timidement

« Emily tu peux venir dehors, voir les garçons s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, bien sur ! Attends nous ici Kim, après si tu veux on fera des muffins ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

Et elle partit, je savais que Sam voulait lui parler seul à seul, sauf que je en comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait fixement regardé alors qu'il disait qu'ils avaient un problème avec un certain Jared ! Enfin, peut importe, je me pelotonnais un peu plus sous ma couverture, et finalement m'endormis. Je fus réveillée par la discution des garçons dans la pièce, il me semble qu'ils parlaient de rugby.

« On va les écraser cette année, ils n'ont aucune chance ! »

« Ouais c'est clair ! »

J'ouvris prudemment les yeux, je en savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre... Je cherchais de suite Emily du regard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec elle j'étais plus rassurée ! Certainement parce que je lui avais tout raconté. Même si j'étais plus que certaine que Sam avait aussi entendu toute ma conversation avec elle, mais il m'avait sauvée, après tout ! Alors je pense que je pouvais lui accorder ma confiance...

« Elle n'est pas là, elle est à l'étage. » me dit un garçon que je n'avais jamais vue

Ils levèrent tous les yeux sur moi lorsque leur ami me parla ce qui me fit immédiatement rougir. Plusieurs d'entre eux sourirent à ma réaction, alors que lui me regardait toujours, ce qui j'avoue déclencha de bizarre réaction en moi. C'était comme si tout à coup j'avais chaud, et que le nœud qui me serrait le ventre depuis hier soir était partit ! Enfaite je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'il y a dix minutes ! Bizarre, surtout que je ne le connaissais pas !

« Au faite moi c'est Embry ! Et lui c'est Paul (celui que j'avais rencontré au lycée), Jacob et Jared (celui qui me regardait fixement) ! »

« Salut ! » me dirent-ils en cœur

Jared ? Alors celui avec qui ils avaient un problème était lui ? Il ne semblais pas être du genre à poser des problème, c'était le plus calme de tous pour le moment ! Puis Emily descendit, un grand sourire au lèvre, les cheveux mouillés, et c'est là que je remarquais vraiment, elle avait une grande balafre sur le coté droit de son visage, elle partait de son œil et s'arrêtait à la commissure de ses lèvre. Merde alors, je ne voyais pas trop ce qui aurait put lui faire une telle blessure ! Mais ca ne changeait rien, au contraire ! Cette cicatrice prouvait qu'elle avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, certainement et qu'elle y avait survécu malgré tout ! Ce qui me donnait encore plus d'admiration pour elle !

« Alors Kim tu as fais la connaissance des garçon ? »

« Oui. » je sourirais je me sentais bien ici

« Tu en connaissais certainement déjà quelque un, vu qu'ils sont au lycée eux aussi ! »

« Euh, je crois avoir déjà croisé Paul... »

J'avais dis ca d'une toute petite voix, je ne tenais pas vraiment à me le mettre à dos alors que j'allais certainement passer du temps ici !

« Oh ! Kim à croisé Monsieur Grincheux ! » rit Embry

Paul grogna à la mention de ce surnom, mais j'entendis Jared pousser un petit grognement lui aussi !

« Ouais, je me souviens, désolé je sais que j'suis pas toujours sympa ! »

C'était sympa mais son ton gâchait un peu tout, on aurait dit qu'il s'excusait un peu par obligation !

« Pas grave, je comprends mais merci ! »

Sam, qui n'était pas là rentra avec une fille, de mon âge, enfaite je me souvenais bien d'elle. Je l'avais vu trainer avec EUX... Quoi que en y pensant, je trainais aussi avec eux, du moins pour aujourd'hui !

« Salut ! » me dit elle d'une voix enjouée

« Euh salut ! » j'étais contente de voir une autre fille, c'est pas que je me sentais seule mais je trouvais qu'il y avait un peu trop de garçon à mon goût surtout après ma dernière expérience avec les gars d'ici. Bien sur je ne les mettaient pas tous dans le même sac, ce n'était pas mon genre de juger une population sur seulement quelques individus... Quoi que j'étais peu être plus du genre à être traumatisée par une expérience sans en attendre d'autre !

« Euh, Kim ? T'es toujours là ? »

« Oh pardon, tu disais quoi ? » dis en rougissant

Et oui, j'avais la mauvaise habitude de rougir dès que je me retrouvais dans une situation embarrassante, très pratique je sais !

« Moi c'est Charlotte ! Je suis la sœur de Paul, et toi ? »

« La sœur de Paul ? Heum, moi c'est Kim, ravie de rencontrer ! »

Juste la sœur de Paul je ne pense pas vu qu'elle était à présent assise sur les genoux d'Embry, et qu'il la serrait comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois ! Je croisais le regard de Jared, un peu gênée je baissais la tête.

« Bon alors tu veux toujours m'aider pour faire des muffins ? » me demanda Emily

« Bien sur ! »

Je me levais précipitamment pour aller à la cuisine l'aider, j'aurais tout fais pour me soustraire au regard de Jared qui me gênait un peu !

« Attendez moi je viens aussi ! » nous dit Charlotte

C'est comme ca que vingt minutes plus tard nous étions toutes les trois dans la pâte à muffin jusqu'au cou et morte de rire après une blague de Charlotte.

« Au faite Kim pourquoi tu est ici ? Je ne veux pas que tu croie que je ne suis pas contente que tu sois là, au contraire c'est bien de voir un peu de fille dans cette maison ! Mais... je me demande c'est tout ? »

« Euh, ba c'est une longue histoire tu sais. »

« Oh, mais j'adore les longues histoire ! Et puis, nous avons tout notre temps ! »

Je regardais Emily en quête d'aide mais ce ne fut pas elle qui me l'apporta, à ma plus grande surprise.

« Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas te le dire... Tu sais c'est peut être un peu personnel ! »

C'était Jared, il était adossé à un des murs qui entourait la cuisine, et il ME regardait, attends, pourquoi cette pensée me plaisait elle ? Je ne le connaissais même pas et j'étais heureuse qu'il me regarde ? Ouah ! ma dernière nuit m'avait un peu chamboulée je crois !

« Et de quoi tu te mêle toi ? Alors Kim, c'est trop personnel ou pas ? »

« Euh... non, c'est juste que je me suis perdu dans la forêt, et que Sam et Embry m'ont retrouvés. Rien de plus ! »

« Ah ok, ba je suis contente que tu sois là en tout cas ! Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention lorsque tu vas dans la forêt, tu sais il y a plein de bête sauvage dans le coin ! »

Elle appuya bien sur le mot, bête sauvage, ce qui me fit tout de suite penser à la cicatrice d'Emily. Quand à Jared il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant à m'observer de son coin. J'étais tellement préoccupée par sa présence que je ne fis pas attention et me coupais avec le couteau que j'utilisais pour couper un morceau de beurre !

« Et merde ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Est ce que ca va ? »

En un instant il était à coté de moi, inspectant ma blessure. Je ne pus bien sur pas m'empêcher de retirer brusquement ma main de la sienne, car la façon dont il m'avait prise m'avait un peu trop rappelé Damian, heureusement il se recula immédiatement. Il semblais vexé par ma réaction, ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment vu que je ne le connaissais pas ! Puis il ce pinça l'arrête du nez comme s'il essayait de ce calmer et se mit à trembler ! A coté de moi Charlotte faisais de gros yeux en me regardant moi puis lui, quand à Emily elle semblait en alerte !

« SAM ! »appela t-elle

Il arriva immédiatement accompagné d'Embry et ils l'emmenèrent dehors en lui chuchotant des choses que je n'entendis pas car j'étais un peu trop loin, mais j'étais sur qu'il essayaient de le calmer ! C'était quoi son problème à lui, il ne supportait pas les refus ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fais de mal ? Une fois qu'ils l'eurent emmené dehors je me retournais vers Emily et Charlotte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas, allé viens avec moi à l'étage pour qu'on nettoie cette coupure, elle m'a l'air assez profonde ! »

Charlotte n'avait pas bougé, elle regardais la porte d'un air ahuris. A l'étage il y avait trois chambre un wc et une salle de bain. J'adorais la salle de bain, elle étais lumineuse et décorée avec goût, du carrelage bleu ciel montait presque jusqu'en haut du mur et des petites lunes étaient peintes sur la surface libre en haut. Emily sortit une petite trousse à pharmacie d'un des placards et me fit asseoir sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire trônant au milieux de la salle de bain.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave, tu sais c'est assez courant ici que les garçons se blessent, ils ne sont pas trop dégourdis eux non plus tu sais ! »

« Non je voulais dire par rapport à Jared, mais ca m'a surprise, et... sa façon de me prendre m'a rappelé Damian... »

« Tu n'a pas à te justifier, je comprends parfaitement, mais sache qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal ! Allé maintenant remonte ta manche que je ne te tâche pas ta veste s'il te plait. »

« Euh, si ca ne te dérange pas je préfère pas, mais je vais le faire donne. »

Elle me regardait bizarrement comme si elle avait deviné ce que je lui cachais.

« Non c'est bon, allé donne ta main. »

Je n'avais pas le choix, je savais ce qu'elle allait faire, mais je ne pouvais rien dire alors je lui donnais ma main.

« Oh ! »

Bien sur elle avait remonté ma manche, je baissais la tête, de peur de voir de la colère dans son regard. Elle prit ma deuxième main et relava aussi ma manche. Puis je sentis sa main venir relever ma tête, doucement, sans brusquerie ce qui me surprit. Lorsque je croisais son regard il y avait beaucoup de peine mais aussi de l'incompréhension.

« Oh mon dieu... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? »

Oui sur chacun de mes bras, on pouvait voir deux lignes bien droite, cicatrisée par les années. Vestige de ma vie avant le Weymouth. Je savais ce qu'elle se disait mais elle se trompait, je ne m'étais pas fait ca moi même. Mais ca aussi était une longue histoire ! Je soupirais, c'était le moment pour moi de révéler une partie de mon passé à qui je n'en avais encore jamais parlé.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est assez long lui aussi ! Bon alors je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs qui préfèrent lire en musique, je leur conseillerais d'écouter Coldplay, car c'est sur ces chansons que j'ai écrit le chapitre. Oui sinon, je voulais vous informer que j'ai passé ma fiction en rated M parce qu'il y a un peu de violence et comme je sais pas trop, j'ai préféré le passer en rated M. Voilà bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Je soupirais, c'était le moment pour moi de révéler une partie de mon passé à qui je n'avais encore jamais parlé.<em>

« Mes parents, ceux d'aujourd'hui je veux dire, ne sont pas mes vrai parents. Ils m'ont recueillit lorsque j'avais onze ans, il y a quatre ans. Avant je vivais avec mes ''vrais'' parents pas loin d'ici, à Taholah, mais ils avaient un petit problème avec moi... C'étaient des drogués et ils m'ont eu sans me vouloir ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il m'ont eu par accident. Je n'étais pas la bienvenu, mais ils m'ont gardée car à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour que ma mère aille se faire avorter, du moins l'argent qu'ils avaient ils ne le destinaient pas pour ce ''genre de chose''.

Je pense qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, ils étaient jeunes ! Sauf qu'une fois que je fus arrivée, ils ont vites réalisés que je leurs coutaient beaucoup trop chère alors ils ont essayés de m'abandonner, plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il renonçaient au dernier moment. J'aurais souhaité qu'ils réussissent à m'abandonner, vraiment Emily, si tu savais ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher, les mots sortaient de ma bouche comme un flot que je ne pouvais tarir tant que tout ne serrait pas sortis. J'étais impuissante face à mes émotions et incapable de contrôler les réactions de mon corps.

Elle ne dit rien, attendant la suite, elle devait savoir qu'il m'en coutait beaucoup de lui raconter ca, alors elle gardait le silence de peur de me gêner ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante car je savais que si je m'arrêtais je ne pourrais pas finir.

« J'ai grandi et pour eux mes besoins devenaient de moins en moins important à leurs yeux. J'avais ''survécu'' à mon enfance, je devais avoir dans les sept ans lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent d'aller acheter à manger, ou de payer les factures. Je me retrouvais la plupart du temps morte de faim ou de froid. L'école ne remarquait rien et moi je croyais que la situation était normale. J'ai vécu comme ca jusqu'à mes dix ans, mais un jour j'ai était invitée à l'anniversaire d'une fille de ma classe, je ne la connaissais pas car j'avais toujours était renfermée sur moi même, personne ne me parlait jamais non plus, donc j'étais tout le temps seule. Bref à cette anniversaire je n'y allais pas, enfin pas vraiment, car lorsque j'en avais parlé à mes parents ils m'avaient battu en me répétant sans cesse que je ne méritais pas d'être invitée chez une amie, ni même d'avoir des amies.

Ils m'avaient enfermée dans ma ''chambre'' pour que je ne puisse pas y aller. Mais j'étais passée par la fenêtre, j'étais curieuse, je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait un anniversaire sachant que mes parents ne m'avaient jamais fêté le mien ! Alors j'allais chez elle, restant cachée dans les buissons de son jardin, personne ne m'avaient vu, j'ai regardé, j'ai vue cette petite fille souffler sur du feu, avoir plein de jouets dans des couverture de toutes les couleurs, manger un gros carré marrons et puis tout le monde riaient et ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des bisous.

C'est là que j'ai compris, le feu c'était enfaite des bougies, et le carré un gâteau, et les couvertures n'étaient pas des couvertures mais du papier ! Ses parents l'aimaient parce qu'il lui faisaient des bisous et qu'il souriaient tout le temps. Les autres enfants avaient l'air de trouver sa normal eux aussi ! Alors je suis rentré chez moi, impatiente de raconter à mes parent ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui.

Mais une fois de plus lorsque je rentrais ils n'étaient pas dans leur états normal, ce que je ne remarquais pas étant petite. Et je leurs dit tout, le gâteau, les bougies, les cadeaux... Tout, sauf qu'ils le prirent très mal, ils étaient dans un état second une fois que j'eus finis de leurs raconter ca. Et dans leurs délirent ils se sont mit en tête que je ne méritais plus de vivre. Ma mère à fait couler un bain pour moi, bien sur l'eau était gelée puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité. Je criais, je me débattais car je savais qu'ils allaient me faire du mal, je savais qu'ils étaient en colère contre moi et qu'ils allaient me taper vraiment fort cette fois-ci mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils me feraient ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

Ils m'ont attrapée chacun par un bras, me maintenant allongée dans ce bain gelé. Ils avaient tout les deux un grand couteau dans leurs mains, puis en même temps ils me coupèrent les veines, deux coupures nets sur chacun de mes poignets. Je criais à m'en faire éclater les poumons tellement la douleur était insupportable mais ils ne firent pas attention à moi. Ils sortirent main dans la main et m'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour moi les voisins avaient alertés la police à force de m'entendre crier.

La police est arrivée juste à temps pour me sauver, j'avais déjà perdu plusieurs litres de sang, et je me rappèlerais toujours la couleur de l'eau, je la revois encore petit à petit prendre une teinte rosée puis rouge et enfin bordeaux. J'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital, mes parents sont allés en prison et après pendant presque un ans j'ai voyagé de famille d'accueille en famille d'accueille pour atterrir à mes onze ans avec la famille de Thomas, alors je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle est toujours beaucoup mieux que ma ''vraie'' famille. Enfin voilà pourquoi j'ai ces marques sur mes bras. »

« Oh Kim ! »

« Sa va je vais bien, je m'en suis remise... c'est juste que je préfèrerais que tu n'en parle pas trop, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que tu raconte pendant un repas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que... »

« C'est compréhensible, t'inquiète. »

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes, maintenant que tout ca était sortit je me sentais beaucoup mieux !

« Finalement je crois que c'est plus la peine de mettre un pansement ! » riais je pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Oui ! Tu ne saigne déjà plus ! »

« Je sais je cicatrise vite ! »

Elle me regarda gentillement, mais ma phrase l'avait surprise il me semble !

« Et si nous descendions ? Je pense que les autres doivent s'inquiéter ! »

« Oui, attends je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et j'arrive. »

« D'accord j'y vais tu nous rejoint en bas, ca va être l'heure du petit déjeuné bientôt ! »

« Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ? »

« Il doit être vers les neuf heurs ! »

« Déjà ! Le temps passe si vite ! »

« Oui, c'est ca quand on est en bonne compagnie ! »

Je riais à sa remarque, c'est vrai que ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris, même si quelques larmes avaient dût couler. Elle descendit donc et je prenais mon temps. Je ne voulais pas descendre sans être sûr de ne pas fondre en larme à la moindre petite chose. Je crois que ca dû me prendre cinq petites minutes.

Merde alors, là c'est clair que j'allais passer pour une vraie folle auprès des autres, je n'imaginais que trop bien l'image que je devais renvoyer hors contexte ! Une vraie folle voilà tout. Enfin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis. Ils étaient tous à table, attendant qu'Emily sorte les muffins du four.

« Viens t'asseoir Kim. » me dit Sam

« Merci »

Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait qu'une place en face, ou à coté de Jared. Je décidais plutôt de me mettre en face, comme ca nous pourrions parler un petit peu s'il n'était pas trop en colère contre moi.

Lorsque Emily déposa le plat de muffins sur la table tout les garçons se jetèrent dessus comme des morfales ! On aurait crut qu'il n'avaient pas mangé depuis des mois tous, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant le tableau. Ils furent tous surprit puis rirent avec moi remarquant enfin leur comportement. Jared me regardais avec prudence comme s'il craignait que je m'enfuie, ou que je fonde en larme à la moindre petite chose alors je lui souriais. Il parut content de ma réaction car dans ses yeux une petite lumière brilla soudain.

Mais soudain ils froncèrent tous le nez, comme si une odeur les dérangeaient. C'était vraiment bizarre, ils regardèrent tous Sam, certain avaient l'air effrayé et d'autre impatient, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Paul, Jared avec moi, Jacob et Embry faites une ronde autour de la maison, c'est la rousse. »

« Non, que Jacob aille avec toi, moi je reste ici. » protesta Jared

Sam hocha la tête, maintenant il me regardaient tous, c'est vrai que je ne comprenais pas grand chose et que j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un m'explique !

« Jared... » c'était plus une mise en garde, qu'un ordre de la part de Sam

Puis ils se levèrent tous, et partirent. Les filles à coté de moi soupirèrent, mais elles avaient une mine résignée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? » demandais curieuse

« Rien, ils ont entendu une bête au alentour et ils sont partit voir pour la chasser. »

« Ils l'ont entendu ? D'ici ! »

Elles hochèrent toute deux la tête mais ne dirent rien de plus, elles me cachaient quelque chose je le savais, mais si elle ne voulaient pas me le dire je comprenais après tout je n'étais qu'une étrangère pour eux.

« Prends un muffins Kim ! »

« A oui, pardon ! »

Ils étaient délicieux ! Je n'en avais encore jamais mangé mais j'adorais ! Vraiment, et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi tout les garçons s'étaient jetés dessus !

« C'est super bon ! »

« Tu n'en avais jamais mangé ? » me demanda Charlotte

« Ben... non ! »

« Et ba maintenant tu sais ce que tu as manqué ! » me dit elle en riant

Je riais avec elle, oui c'est sur il y avait beaucoup de chose que j'avais manqué dans mon enfance, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper !

« Bon je vais apporter du café à Embry, tu n'a qu'a en apporter à Jared Kim ! Je suis sur qu'il serait content ! »

« Oui Kim, tiens je vais préparer les tasses ! » sourie Emily

C'était un complot ou je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Mais peut importe, je voulais lui parler de toute façon, alors ce serait une bonne occasion pour une fois qu'il était seul ! Emily me donna une tasse XXL remplie de café bien chaud. Jared était debout devant la baie vitrée, scrutant l'horizon. Je sortis sans faire trop de bruit et me rapprochais regardant dans la direction de ses yeux.

« Tu vois quelque chose toi ? »

Il sursauta au son de ma voix, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, alors qu'il avait était capable, ''d'entendre'' une bête sauvage dehors...

« Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai apporté du café... enfin non Emily a préparé du café, et moi je te l'apporte ! » je souriais pour montrer que j'étais de bonne humeur

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Merci pour le café au faite ! »

Je lui tendit le café, et après en avoir bu quelques gorgées il se détourna comme gêné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il se comportait si bizarrement avec moi ! Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire je restais là à coté de lui. Je me sentais bien à coté de lui pour je en sais quelle raison, mais c'était comme si tout mes problèmes, toutes mes blessures s'étaient enfin refermée. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien, et j'avoue que ca me plaisait énormément !

« J'ai... j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Emily tout à l'heure... »

« La... laquelle ? »

« Celle dans la salle de bain, je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'étais monté dans la chambre juste à coté et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de tout entendre... »

« Oh, je vois, alors à l'heure qu'il est tu dois me prendre pour une folle ! »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je te trouve très forte je pense juste que c'est vraiment triste qu'une fille comme toi ait eu à vivre tout ca ! Et puis c'est triste que tu n'ai s jamais fêté ton anniversaire ! »

« Ah, et qui d'autre m'a entendu ? »

« Personne ne t'inquiète pas et je ne le raconterais pas ! »

J'étais surprise qu'il réagisse comme ca, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il me jugerait. Il me surprenait de plus en plus ! Il me souriait, j'adorais son sourire, il me réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, c'était un sourire solaire comme on en voyait que rarement.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Hum, si un peu maintenant que tu le dis ! »

« Tiens. »

Il venait d'enlever son gros pull et me le tendait, je le pris en rougissant et me dépêchais de le passer car dehors le soleil n'atteignait pas encore la terrasse de la maison et les températures étaient excessivement basse pour la saison. Discrètement j'hinnalais son odeur, mais je ne fus pas si discrète que ca car à coté de moi je l'entendis rire sous cape. Pour ne pas me rendre encore plus ridicule, je décidais de changer de sujet.

« Et toi ? Tu n'a pas froid ? »

« Non, regarde, enfin touche... »  
>Il me tendait son bras, comme une offrande, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à la perspective de le toucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à présent j'avais vraiment envie de poser ma main sur son bras, de sentir ses muscle sous mes doigts... Arrête Kim tu délire !<p>

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. »

Il ne ce moquait pas, bien au contraire il était vraiment sérieux alors qu'il guettait ma réaction. Doucement, tout doucement j'approchais ma main de son bras. Lorsque je la posais enfin, je le sentie, lui, sa chaleur, j'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer pour finalement se caler sur la mienne. Je fis courir un doigt sur toute la longueur de son avant bras pour m'arrêter à son poignet. Sa peau était chaude et douce, je traçais alors le chemin de ses veines, fascinée. Puis sans m'en rendre compte j'étais sur la paume de sa main, il me regardait, droit dans les yeux, j'étais un peu intimidée alors j'arrêtais mes mouvements croyant être allé trop loin. Il me sourit et emprisonna ma main dans la sienne. J'eus l'impression d'avoir cinq ans tellement sa main était grande comparée à la mienne.

Son autre main vint se poser délicatement sur ma joue, déclenchant mes rougissements, il me souriait timidement à présent lui aussi. Ce moment était parfait, nous étions dans une petite bulle comme si la terre autour de nous s'était arrêtée de tourner. Ses doigt était doux, son touché était doux, j'aimais vraiment les sensations que ses mains me procuraient. J'étais comme dans un autre monde, un monde de douceur, un monde où il fait bon de vivre ! Je fermais les yeux espérant imprimer cette image à jamais dans ma tête. Ce moment parfait, à jamais encré dans ma mémoire.

« Hum, hum... Euh. »

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, dur retour à la réalité. Les garçons étaient revenus, et ce moment seul à seul était finis. Sauf que je remarquais qu'il ne m'avait toujours lâchée la main. J'étais un peu gênée devant les autres mais il ne semblèrent pas s'en focaliser, au contraire, Embry qui était lui aussi revenu souriait.

Jared, ma lâcha enfin et nous repartîmes à l'intérieur. J'étais soulagée au début qu'il me relâche mais à présent je ressentais comme un grand vide au endroits où ses mains m'avaient touchée. Je m'installais dans un des canapés, et pour mon plus grand bonheur il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi en me souriant. J'étais au anges ! Je vis Charlotte tousser innocemment dans son coin et Jared, la fusiller du regard, c'était mignon, mais l'air sérieux de Sam, Jacob et Paul me fit bien vite descendre de mon petit nuage, sauf qu'ils étaient comme gênés par ma présence pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Alors je fis la meilleure chose à faire.

« Emily ? Je peux aller prendre une douche ? »

« Oui, bien sur ma chérie, attends je t'apporte une serviette vas-y, j'arrive. »

« Merci ! »

Et je montais, je pouvais bien croire qu'ils avaient des choses à dire qui ne me concernait pas ! Je montais dans la salle de bain et presque tout de suite après Emily me monta une serviette.

« Tiens, les savons et shampooings sont là, euh... il n'y a que la baignoire... »

« T'inquiète pas ca va aller ! Merci pour la serviette ! »

« Merci à toi de... enfin tu vois. »

« Oui, pas de soucis ! »

Et elle ma laissa là, seule dans cette salle de bain. Enfaite il y avait juste un petit problème, j'ai la phobie des baignoires depuis l'épisode avec mes parents. Alors je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, car jamais, au grand jamais je ne rentrerais dans cette baignoire, de plus qu'elle était vraiment immense ! Alors je me débrouillais autrement, me lavant sans rentrer vraiment, entièrement dedans. Au final j'avais réussis à me laver sans mettre trop d'eau partout ! Je me saisis donc immédiatement d'une éponge que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt et nettoyais du mieux que je pouvais. Puis, je pense au bout de trente minutes je sortie de la salle de bain. Je les entendais en bas, parler à voix basse.

« Elle nous teste ! Mais on ne peux pas la laisser faire, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un ici, surtout que je pense que nous avons tous des gens à qui nous tenons et qu'elle finira bien assez vite par remarquer, et qu'elle va forcement essayer de nous atteindre à travers eux ! »

Je ne savais pas de quoi, ou qui ils parlaient, mais cette conversation ne me concernait en rien, alors je retournais dans la salle de bain et dégottais un sèche cheveux, ce qui m'occupa pendant encore une bonne demi heure.

Puis Emily vint frapper à la porte.

« Vas-y tu peux entrer ! »

Sauf que ce n'était pas Emily, mais Jared qui ouvrit !

« Je viens te chercher pour te dire que tu peux redescendre, on a finit. »

« Oh, d'accord alors j'arrive ! »

Je ramassais rapidement ma serviette qui trainait pas terre et me dépêchais de sortir de cette pièce ! En bas tout le monde avaient retrouvé un visage impassible, comme si rien de grave n'arrivait, alors que je savais bien que quelque chose clochait ! J'en avais entendu assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient des problèmes, mais ce n'était pas à moi de les régler alors je faisais comme si je n'avais jamais rien entendus.

« Tu veux venir te balader avec moi Kim ? » me demanda Jared

« Euh, dans la forêt ? »

« Non, juste dans le potager. »

« Oh, d'accord ! »

Je portais toujours son pull donc je n'eus pas froid lorsque nous sommes sortis dehors. Mais Jared avait la mine grave, alors je redoutais ce qui allait suivre. Peut être allait il me dire qu'il regrettait ses geste de tout à l'heure et qu'il en servait à rien que je me fasse des illusions... L'angoisse me prit au dépourvu, je ne savais pas pourquoi tout à coup savoir si Jared allait me repousser ou pas m'importait, mais c'était la réalité, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette. Bien sur il aurait eut plus que raison, après tout je ne méritais pas d'avoir des amis, alors pourquoi aurais mérité un... copain ?

« A quoi tu pense ? » me demanda t-il

« A, a rien. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ? » sa voix était inquiète à présent

« Je me disais, que... je me demandais si tu allais me rejeter, parce qu'après tout tu aurais raison, je ne mérite pas tout ca, enfin je veux dire que je ne mérite pas que l'on m'aime, et puis vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi alors que vous me connaissaient à peine, je comprendrais que tu veuille que je parte ! » j'avais dit sa d'une traite ne le laissant pas en placer une

« Arrête. » me dit il

Il se pinçait encore l'arrête du nez, comme tout à l'heure, il était en colère, il ne tremblais pas

mais... J'attendis qu'il se calme, sa main vint se poser sur ma bouche, doucement, comme un doux frôlement.

« Ne dis pas de telle bêtise ! Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas te rejeter, au contraire, et si tu mérite tout ca ! Tu mérite que l'ont soit gentils avec toi ! Tu mérite qu'on t'aime Kim. »

Il avait dit ca dans un murmure, je l'avais entendue bien sur, mais quelqu'un à deux mètres n'aurait pas entendu. J'étais touchée par ses paroles, il n'allait pas me rejeter ! Timidement je pris sa main qui n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres et la reposais sur ma joue, comme tout à l'heure. Et je la serrais fort contre moi, comme si j'essayais de l'incruster à jamais dans ma joue. De plus sa main était faite pour mon visage, elle englobais tout d'une manière parfaite.

Il me tira brusquement contre son torse, me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait, je me raidis un peu au début puis me détendis bien vite, à l'aise dans ses bras. Je me serrais alors moi aussi contre son torse, ici son odeur était encore plus forte que celle sur son pull, logique vous me direz. Mais j'inspirais à plein poumon, souhaitant ne sentir que ce doux parfum tout le reste de ma vie. Je ne pus retenir une larme descendre en solitaire le long de ma joue, et son doigt vint la recueillir. Je le regardais, tout à coup heureuse de m'être perdue dans cette forêt, et heureuse que Sam et Embry aient décidés de me ramener ici. Et je lui offrit le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais fais. Je savais aussi que mes yeux pétillaient, en réponse aux siens. Ce fut notre deuxième moment parfait.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le reste de journée passa très vite ensuite, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose, tout le monde étaient partit vers le début de soirée et j'avais étais invitée à rester dormir à la maison. Jared avait eut le plus de mal à partir, il était resté presque jusqu'au repas du soir. Puis lorsqu'il était partit j'avais ressentis un grand vide, comme si une partie de moi était partit avec lui.

Le repas du soir ce passa en toute tranquillité, Sam me questionna un peu sur mon passé, mais rien d'ennuyant, je ne pense pas qu'il avait entendu ce que j'avais dit à Emily le matin même. Ensuite je dormis dans la chambre d'ami, le lit était moelleux, je m'endormis de suite, j'étais en manque de sommeil !

_Je courais, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, j'essayais d'échapper à une menace que je ne connaissais pas, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt. Je sentais une présence derrière moi, il y avait quelque chose qui me suivait. J'essayais de me retourner pour voir mon poursuivant, mais je ne vit personne alors que j'entendais parfaitement cette respiration presque bestiale, dans mon dos. Je criais, j'appelais à l'aide, j'appelais Jared, je voulais qu'il vienne, qu'il me protège. _

_Il avait dit qu'il ne me laisserais pas tomber alors je l'appelais encore et encore. Puis au loin j'entendis une voix, une douce voix, bien que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'elle me disais, je me sentis immédiatement rassurée. Je n'étais plus seule quelqu'un m'avait rejoint. Emily je crois, je reconnaissais les intonations de sa voix. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle me disait mais au rythme je devinais qu'elle essayait de me rassurer._

_Mais je voulais Jared, je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi pour me protéger, je voulais qu'il me sauve car bientôt je n'allais plus pouvoir courir, déjà je fatiguais. Alors je criais, je continuait de l'appeler de toute mes forces. Je sentis une main chaude toucher mon front au loin. J'avais froid, vraiment froid dans cette forêt et cette main chaude qui m'avait à peine effleurée me l'avais bien rappelé ! Mais où était Jared ! _

_NON ! Mon pied s'était pris dans une racine et j'étais tombée par terre ! J'entendais la bête se rapprocher derrière moi, elle gagnait du terrain et bientôt elle serrais sur moi ! J'essayais de me relever mais c'était comme si tout à coup on m'avait mit dix kilos sur chaque épaules. Alors je rampais, mais c'était difficile, comme si la forêt se liguait contre moi pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Je criais ! Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'en voulait à ce point ! Et pourquoi Jared n'arrivait-il pas ? Je me retournais décidant d'affronter cette bête seule. _

_Après tout c'était mon cauchemar, c'était à moi de m'en sortir ! Je savais depuis longtemps comment en finir avec un cauchemar, il suffisais que j'affronte ma peur, puis que je retourne la situation à mon avantage en modifiant les choses avec de la volonté. C'était comme ca que j'avais toujours fait alors pourquoi attendre de l'aide extérieur ? Cette bête ne me lâcherait pas je le savais ! Alors je fermais les yeux, et me retournais. _

_Il me fallut tout le courage du monde pour les rouvrir et j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire ! J'étais à nouveau dans la salle de bain de mon ancienne maison à Taholah. Et ils étaient là, tout les deux il me souriaient méchamment, comme les psychopathes qu'ils étaient. Leurs couteaux étaient démesurément grand, et la baignoire se remplissait déjà toute seule. _

_Tout à coup j'avais de nouveau neuf ans, apeurée et impuissante devant ce qu'il se passait. Je savais ce qu'il allait arriver mais je ne pouvais rien faire, trop effrayée pour réagir. Je sais que souvent je me moquais de tout ces personnes dans les films d'horreur qui restaient là à ne jamais bouger lorsqu'il se retrouvaient devant le tueur ! Et bien j'étais pareil, je savais comment ca allait se passer mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, juste regarder mes parents se rapprocher petit à petit de moi. J'étais allongée par terre, repliée sur moi même. _

_Impossible de bouger, impossible de m'enfuir, impossible d'arrêter ce cauchemar, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, mais je n'avais encore jamais réussis à m'en sortir ! Ce cauchemar se finissait toujours par moi, me vidant de mon sang dans ce bain et eux me regardant en souriant jusqu'à ce que je sois morte. Alors que pouvais-je faire de plus aujourd'hui ? Raconter cette histoire à Emily n'avait fait que rouvrir mes anciennes blessures ! J'avais chaud, comme si j'allais exploser, le sol était chaud, l'air aussi était chaud, tout autour de moi brûlait comme si le diable savait que j'allais le rejoindre dans tellement peu de temps..._

_Puis papa me prit par les cheveux, et me traina jusque dans la baignoire, l'eau était toujours aussi froide ! Je convulsais pratiquement tellement le changement de température me saisit, mais le pire était que les sensations étaient là elles aussi, je sentais l'eau s'infiltrer sous mes vêtements, cette eau qui allait bientôt prendre une teinte bordeaux !_

_Ils me bloquèrent la tête sous l'eau m'empêchant de respirer et en même temps, saisissants leur couteaux, me coupèrent les veines. Puis lorsque je pus de nouveau respirer je criais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, pourquoi est ce qu'il me faisait ca ? Je les appelais, je leurs demandais, je voulais savoir !_

_« Pourquoi ! Je vous aimais, pourquoi vous m'avez tuée ? Qu'est ce que je vous ais fait ! » _

_Ils ne me répondirent pas bien sûr, jamais plus ils ne répondraient à mes questions. La damnation éternelle voilà le seul cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient laissé ! _

_Autour de moi l'eau se fonçait, le sang sortant de mes poignets tellement vite que je savais qu'il ne me restais pas longtemps avant que tout soit finis. Alors je me résignais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder bien sûr... Mais inévitablement j'allais mourir alors à quoi bon se battre ? J'avais froid, vraiment froid, comme si toute chaleur avait quittée mon corps, comme si la mort s'insinuait déjà à travers tout les pores de ma peau. Mes yeux se fermaient, plus le temps passait plus j'étais faible._

_Puis je sentis de la chaleur, sur ma main, sur ma joue, une traînée brulante qui refaisait battre mon cœur. Et puis cette chaleur si réconfortante m'enveloppa complètement. Et là je me laissais aller, car je savais. _Il était là, enfin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais, je sais, le chapitre est vraiment très court mais c'est fait exprès !<p>

Attention ! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de... Jared et il sera très long ne vous en faite pas ! ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui suive cette fiction et à bientôt ! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire ma fiction alors si vous avez une minute dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant, je suis curieuse d'avoir d'avoir un point de vu extérieur !


	7. Chapitre 6

**POV Jared**

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, regardant la lune dehors par la fenêtre, en repensant à cette journée. Elle avait pourtant commencée comme toute les autres, et puis, d'un coup tout avait changé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions dans la forêt avec Sam et Embry faisant notre ronde habituelle, jusque là nous n'avions rien vu d'anormale, la rouquine n'était pas réapparut depuis que nous l'avions chassée jusqu'au frontière du Canada. Puis nous entendîmes un cœur, humain, battre pas loin de là où nous nous trouvions. Surprit, Sam m'ordonna de finir la ronde, puis lui et Embry allèrent voir de quoi il retournait, si ca se trouve, un des garçons qui faisaient leur feu de camps tout les soirs c'était perdu, trop alcoolisé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait !

Je grognais en pensant à ces débiles, il fallait vraiment être con pour faire ca tout les soirs, surtout que Sam était déjà allé les voir pour leur dirent de partir, mais ils lui avaient tenu tête. Personnellement je n'aurais pas eu la patiente d'y aller ! Je pense que je les auraient tous croqué ! Je souriais à cette pensée, oui, je les auraient croqués, et puis j'aurais certainement eu une indigestion à cause de leurs taux d'alcoolémie !

Puis, me laissant griser par la vitesse à laquelle je courais j'oubliais tout. La fatigue, la soif et la faim, une faim de loup ! Je grognais de plaisir, j'étais seul dans mes pensés, enfin, plus personne pour commenter mes pensées, plus personne pour m'assaillir avec ses émotions qui ne me concernaient pas, seul ! Enfin seul !

Et voilà, finit, ma ronde était finit, rien à l'horizon pas la moindre petite rouquine. Si ca se trouve, elle ne reviendrait pas nous lui avions peut être enfin fait comprendre que nous étions les plus forts ! J'arrivais, j'étais à quelques mètres de la maison d'Emily, je sentais d'ici l'odeur des fleurs et des herbes.

Lorsque j'arrivais ils étaient tous dehors, assit par-ci par-là devant la porte d'entré de la cuisine. Je me retransformais, puis passais mon short attaché autour de ma cheville.

« Alors les gars, on prends le thé ? » me moquais-je

« Ta gueule Jared... » me répondit Paul

« Oh... monsieur est de bonne humeur, peut être qu'une petite course te ferait du bien... » proposais-je innocemment

« Non, un café ca suffira ! »

« Ba, pourquoi tu t'en prends pas un ? D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes tous dehors ? »

« Il y a une gamine à l'intérieur avec Emily, elle a peur de nous. » rigola Jacob cette fois-ci

« Quoi ? Qui c'est ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » demandais-je surpris

« Tu sais le cœur qu'on a entendu dans la forêt, et ba c'était une fille qui était allongée là, elle a dut se perdre et comme elle avait perdu connaissance on l'a ramenée. » me renseigna Embry

Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre de la porte pour voir qui c'était, mais Emily me cachait la vue.

« Vous savez qui c'est cet... »

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase, tout à coup je la vis. Une magnifique jeune fille était étendu sur le canapé, une couverture la réchauffant. Et là je le sentis. C'était comme si tout à coup sa présence m'était à la fois insupportable et nécessaire, comme si tout à coup je ne pourrais plus vivre sans savoir si elle allait bien. La seule idée de savoir qu'elle s'était perdue, puis évanouie dans la forêt me transperçait le cœur, j'avais envi de pleurer rien que de penser qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans cette grande forêt sans personne pour l'aider, elle avait dut avoir tellement peur toute seule. C'était comme si tout à coup il n'y avait que son bonheur qui m'importait, comme si ses besoins passeraient toujours avant les miens. Je savais que je ferais tout pour la protéger, tout pour qu'elle aille bien.

« Apparemment c'est la sœur de Thomas, si ca se trouve elle aussi c'est une alcoolique ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Paul

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! » criais je

Comment il osait parler de ma Kim comme ca ? Il lui manquait de respect alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ! Je bouillais, j'allais exploser, ses paroles m'avaient mit hors de moi !

« Quoi ? » il avait l'air surprit

Il avait l'air surprit ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait !

« RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU AS DIT ! »

« Jared calme toi. Et toi excuse toi Paul, s'il te plait ! » me dis Sam

Je savais que je dépassais les bornes mais je ne supportais pas qu'on lui manque de respect comme ca !

« Ben non je vais pas m'excuser c'est vrai quoi, si ca se trouve elle est comme son frère ! »

Alors je me jetais sur lui, me transformant entre temps, faisant exploser mon pantalon. Je grognais en positon d'attaque. S'il ne retirait pas ses mots tout de suite il allait le regretter ! Tout les garçons se reculèrent, laissant un rond pour que nous puissions nous battre. Alors il se transforma, il ne lui en fallait pas plus que ca pour se battre.  
>Mais avant que Paul ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Sam, s'étant transformé, nous ordonna d'arrêter. Bien sur nous ne pouvions pas désobéir à un ordre direct venant de sa part, alors je me contentais de baisser les oreilles signe que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. La haine m'aveuglant, je ne laissais aucune autre de mes émotions transparaître.<p>

_« Suffit ! » _nous ordonna t-il_ « Paul excuse toi et reprends toi ! Tu ne vas pas te battre avec Jared pour ca ! »_

_« Désolé, mec... » _me dit il puis il se retira

_« Et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Sa vas pas bien de l'agresser comme ca ? Viens sous le couvert des arbres, elle pourrait nous voir ! On doit faire attention ! »_

_« Désolé. »_

Je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer, c'était la dernière chose à faire, surtout si à son réveil les garçons lui avaient fait peur !

_« Jared ? » _me dit il hésitant

Merde, bien sur Sam venait d'entendre ! Il appela Embry en un grognement et deux seconde plus tard il était là lui aussi.

_« Merde, tu t'es imprégné ! » _sursauta Embry

Je me laissais tomber à terre, les émotions contradictoires qui m'occupaient ne me laissaient aucun répit. Mais avant tout je voulais savoir si elle allait bien ! Je devais savoir !

_« Sam... » _demandais je

_« Je vais voir, rejoignez nous dès que tu seras prêt. »_

Et il partit, son ordre du même coup, ce fut un point de moins sur mes épaules. Je le vis se diriger vers la maison puis rentrer, j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place, savoir de quoi elle parlait, quel était le son de sa voix...

_« Arrête je suis toujours là moi ! » _me dis Embry en essayant d'avoir un air dégoutté

_« Montre moi, s'il te plait montre moi comment ca c'est passé lorsque vous l'avez trouvée. »_

Et je vis, tout, jusqu'au moindre détails, des traces de larme sur ses joues jusqu'à son petit frisson lorsque la brise l'avait touchée. Elle était magnifique, même évanouie, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel ! Ses petites joue prenant une teinte rosée lorsqu'Embry l'avait serrée un peu plus fort contre lui pour la protéger du froid. J'étais jaloux de lui, jaloux qu'il ait put la tenir comme ca, dans ce moment de pure innocence.

_« Viens, Emily vient de sortir allons voir ce qu'elle à apprit ! »_

Je me dépêchais de reprendre ma forme original, prenait le pantacourt qu'Embry me tendait et accourais pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passait ? » demandais je de suite

Elle me sourit gentillement, Sam avait dut la mettre au courant.

« Apparemment elle aurait suivit son frère et elle aurait découvert ce qu'ils faisaient tous. Puis il y a eu un accrochage avec un certain Damian. Finalement elle serait partit du mauvais coté et ce serait perdue dans la forêt. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Un accrochage ? C'est à dire un accrochage ? »

Elle regarda Sam, attendant son approbation pour finir son histoire, ne voulant pas déclencher un petit dérapement de ma part.

« Rien, elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait retenue de force contre son torse, mais il ne lui a rien fait. Et puis elle à était blessée parce que son frère ne l'a pas défendue. »

Je tremblais, rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'un abruti dans leur genre avait pu poser ses sales pattes sur ma Kim me mettait hors de moi une fois de plus !

« Jared, respire il ne c'est rien passé ! » me conseilla Embry

Oui, il était bien placé pour me conseiller, lui qui pendant un temps explosait rien qu'a savoir que Charlotte était partit sans lui au lycée ! Mais c'est vrai il avait raison, rien de grave n'était arrivé alors il fallait que je me calme. De toute façon si j'avais étais là je lui aurais cassé la gueule à ce connard et il s'en serait souvenu toute sa vie, alors à quoi bon me faire du mal pour rien ? J'aurais certainement l'occasion de le faire plus tard s'il osait encore l'approcher !

Quand je pense que son frère avait laissé faire, sans bouger ! Il me dégouttait comment avait il put ne pas protéger cette ange ? Comment avait il ne serrait ce que la laisser approcher de cet univers de dépravation ?

« Bon, vous venez, on rentre. » dit Jacob

« Ouais, je veux toujours mon café. » ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Paul

« Au faite, Paul, désolé mec. »

« Ba ! t'inquiète, de toute façon heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas battu sinon je t'aurais flanqué une sacrée raclée ! »

Je riais avec lui, c'était plutôt lui qui aurait morflé vu dans l'état que j'étais ! Et on le savais tout les deux ! Lorsque je rentrais une douce odeur m'assaillit les narines. C'était Kim, elle sentais merveilleusement bon, un mélange de chocolat blanc et de rose. Merveilleux, si je n'avais pas eu peur de la réveiller je serais allé m'allonger à coté d'elle pour la sentir sans jamais m'en lasser. Mais je pense qu'elle m'aurait prit pour un fou si j'avais fais ca ! Alors je me contentais de m'asseoir à table avec les autres et de la regarder dormir. Elle était magnifique dans son sommeil, malgré un petit froncement de sourcil elle semblait paisible. Je me rapprochais sur la pointe des pieds, et, tout doucement, remontais la couverture pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid.

Lorsque j'allais me rasseoir les autre se moquait de moi en m'imitant lui remonter la couverture. Je grognais en haussant les épaules, qu'ils se moquent peut m'importait tant qu'Elle elle allait bien.

Quelques heures passèrent et je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, belle comme elle était. Et enfin elle se réveilla, et je pus voir ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux chocolat, un peu peureux, elle cherchait quelqu'un, certainement Emily.

« Elle n'est pas là, elle est à l'étage. » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle rougit puis baissa la tête, je voulais lui dire : NON ! ne fais pas ca, tu as de tellement beau yeux, s'il te plait regarde moi encore et encore ! J'adorais ses rougeurs aussi, elles ajoutaient un peu de couleur à son visage. Puis Embry nous présenta, et Emily descendit, je la vis imperceptiblement se détendre à son arrivée.

Elle lui demanda si elle nous connaissait déjà, mais pas à ma connaissance. Sauf que si apparemment, elle avait rencontré Paul et je me doutais que cette rencontre n'avait pas du lui donner une bonne opinion de nous. Je grognais, sachant que Paul n'étais pas le plus aimable de nous, et il avait intérêt à s'excuser une fois de plus. Ce qu'il fit, heureusement !

Et puis Charlotte arriva avec Sam, je sentis Embry se détendre à coté de moi. Et oui, chacun son tour, Embry passait son temps à s'inquiéter dès qu'il ne voyait pas sa Charlotte. Bref, elle fit un peu la causette avec ma Kim mais elle avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. D'ailleurs Charlotte dut la rappeler plusieurs fois pour obtenir ses réponses.

Puis elles partirent avec Emily pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Je me levais en même temps qu'elles et les suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Kim ne m'avait pas vue, tant mieux. Elles commencèrent la cuisine, ou plutôt un remix de la seconde guerre mondiale ! Elle riait, c'était un son magnifique, son rire...

Et puis Charlotte fit sa curieuse, comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Je vis Kim se dandiner, gênée par les questions de Charlotte, alors je décidais de lui donner un petit coup de main. Bien sur je n'obtint pas l'effet escompté, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle me remarqua puis, encore plus gênée, répondis vaguement aux questions de cette curieuse.  
>Elle semblait tendu lorsqu'elle reprit la cuisine et l'inévitable arriva, elle se coupa avec le couteau qu'elle tenait. Inquiet je m'étais immédiatement rapproché d'elle, voulant savoir si sa blessure était grave mais elle se crispa à mon touché puis retira aussi vite sa main de la mienne qu'elle le put. Je fus vexé par sa réaction, pourquoi est ce qu'elle me rejetait de la sorte ? Je ne lui voulais aucun mal, bien au contraire ! Je sentais que je dérapais, alors je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, attendant que la pression redescende. Au loin j'entendis Emily appeler Sam, tant mieux, je ne voulais pas déraper devant Kim, je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer ! Mais son rejet restais cuisant pour moi.<p>

« Reprends toi Jared, tu na vas pas faire ca, tu ne vas pas ruiner toute tes chances avec Kim, juste parce que tu l'as surprise ? »

« Viens, on va dehors. » renchérit Embry

Ils me poussèrent tout les deux dehors et je réussis enfin à me calmer. Ils me conseillèrent d'aller voir là haut si tout allait bien pour Kim, voir si je ne l'avais pas trop effrayée ni si sa blessure n'était pas trop grave.

Alors je les écoutaient et montais. Je me collais à la porte pour entendre ce qu'elle disaient.

« Oh mon dieu... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? » entendis je souffler Emily

Et c'est là que j'entendis Kim raconter toute son histoire, ses anciens parents, l'histoire de la baignoire, tout. Je fus horrifié de constater tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécut ! Comment un si belle être pouvait avoir traversé tant d'épreuves ? Surtout si jeune ! Entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche me conforta encore plus dans mon idée, j'allais la protéger, l'aimer sans condition jusqu'à en perdre la tête, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à revivre de telles choses !

Puis Emily ouvrit la porte, non surprise de me voir là elle me fit signe de descendre avant que Kim ne sorte et ne remarque ma présence. La table était mise en bas et tout le monde étaient prêt à manger. Lorsque Kim descendit elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Sur son visage on aurait jamais remarqué ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de bain en haut. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et je suivais son exemple.

Puis une affreuse odeur m'assaillit, sucré, trop sucré pour être naturelle ! La rouquine était revenu et elle osait venir rôder près de chez nous, elle nous testait ! Nous grognâmes tous en même temps. Je ne savais pas ce que ca signifiai mais il fallait absolument l'éloigner avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à nos imprégnée !

« Paul, Jared avec moi, Jacob et Embry faites une ronde autour de la maison, c'est la rousse. »

Bien sur nous savions tous que c'était la rousse, cette dernière phrase était plus destinée à Emily et Charlotte qui étaient au courant de tout. Mais je n'allais pas laisser Kim ici, ne sachant pas quel était le plan de cette buveuse de sang !

« Non, que Jacob aille avec toi, moi je reste ici. » protestais-je

Sam comprit que je en servirais à rien, que je passerais mon temps à penser à Kim restée seule à la maison. Alors il me laissa rester ici, tout en me signifiant clairement que je ne devais rien révéler de notre secret à Kim, surtout que c'était une étrangère en quelque sorte, elle ne connaissait même pas nos légende, elle n'avait pas baigné dedans depuis son enfance et j'étais pratiquement sur qu'elle ne comprendrait pas !

Je partis me poster devant la baie vitrée et Embry derrière, nous surveillons tout les deux les alentours de la maison, au cas où que la rousse s'échappe malgré Sam, Paul et Jacob. Puis j'entendis Kim approcher, bien sur je fis comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas l'effrayer une fois de plus.

« Tu vois quelque chose toi ? » me demanda elle de sa douce voix

Je sursautais, sa voix m'avait comme électrifiée.

« Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai apporté du café... enfin non Emily a préparé du café, et moi je te l'apporte ! »

Elle me souriais, à moi ! J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Merci pour le café au faite ! »

Autant lui laisser croire qu'elle m'avait surprit si je pouvais faire durer cette conversation ! Elle me tendit le café, je m'empressais d'en boire un peu, je manquais de sommeil après la nuit que je venais de passer ! Puis je me détournais, un peu gêné me rendant compte que je me comportais comme un vrai sauvage !

Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment mais j'avais besoin de lui dire ce que je savais sur elle, pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas en l'apprenant plus tard. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise !

« J'ai... j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Emily tout à l'heure... »

« La... laquelle ? » me dit elle prudente

« Celle dans la salle de bain, je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'étais monté dans la chambre juste à coté et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de tout entendre... »

Bon je n'allais pas non plus lui dire que j'avais écouté au porte, sinon je pense qu'elle se fâcherait !

« Oh, je vois, alors à l'heure qu'il est tu dois me prendre pour une folle ! »

Et elle semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle me disait !

« Non ! » fis je « Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je te trouve très forte je pense juste que c'est vraiment triste qu'une fille comme toi ait eu à vivre tout ca ! Et puis c'est triste que tu n'ai jamais fêté ton anniversaire ! »

« Ah, et qui d'autre m'a entendu ? »

« Personne ne t'inquiète pas et je ne le raconterais pas ! »

Je lui souriais gentillement, j'étais heureux qu'elle ne se braque pas ! Puis je la remarquais frissonner. Elle devait avoir froid, c'est vrai que les matinée ici n'était pas très chaude tant que le soleil ne nous atteignait pas par dessus les arbres.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Hum, si un peu maintenant que tu le dis ! »

« Tiens. »

J'enlevais mon pull et lui tendis, après tout je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, sachant que je faisais dans les quarante degrés annuels ! C'était trop mignon, elle hésita un instant puis le prit en rougissant, j'adorais ses rougeurs. Et là elle fit la chose la plus sexy du monde, se croyant discrète elle sentis mon odeur qui se dégageait de mon pull. Je riais doucement, elle était tellement mignonne, de plus j'adorais déclencher des rougissements sur ses petites joues.

« Et toi ? Tu n'a pas froid ? » changea t-elle de sujet

« Non, regarde, enfin touche... »  
>Je lui tendis mon bras, et j'entendis son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite tout à coup.<p>

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. » la rassurais très sérieusement

Tout doucement elle approcha sa main de mon bras, comme si elle avait peur de me toucher. Lorsqu'elle me toucha enfin, ma respiration s'accéléra elle aussi jusqu'à atteindre le niveau d'affolement de la sienne. Puis elle fit courir son doigt sur tout mon bras me déclenchant la chair de poule, et elle s'arrêta à mon poignet. Elle avait l'air fascinée par mes veines, bien visibles. Puis sa si petite main vint se loger dans la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'emprisonner. Ses doigts étaient froid et chaud à la fois. Puis délicatement je posais ma deuxième main sur sa joue, je ne savais pas si elle allait me laisser faire mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux de contentement je me sentis monter au septième ciel. Ce moment était parfait, mais j'entendis les garçons revenir, ils allaient tout gâcher, je restais dans cette position fermant moi aussi les yeux essayant de reconstruire le visage de ma belle.

« Hum, hum... Euh. »

Je soupirais et laissais retomber ma main, mais gardant celles qui nous restaient entrelacées. Ils rentrèrent tous, et leurs mines grave m'alertèrent un peu, ce n'était plus le temps des enfantillages. Alors je la relâchais et nous rentrâmes. Elle alla directement s'asseoir dans un des canapé qui était libre et je me mettais à coté d'elle. Charlotte toussa discrètement pour s'empêcher de rire et je la fusillais du regard pour qu'elle ce taise. Je ne voulais que rien ne vienne gâcher ces petits moments que je passais avec Kim.

« Emily ? Je peux aller prendre une douche ? » demanda t-elle

Elle était tellement parfaite, elle avait bien sur deviné le malaise qu'il y avait. Alors elle avait trouvé une excuse un peu bidon pour nous laisser tranquilles !

« Oui, bien sur ma chérie, attends je t'apporte une serviette vas-y, j'arrive. » lui répondit Emily

« Merci ! »

Et elle se leva, et monta suivis d'Emily. Et enfin cette dernière redescendit, et Sam pour enfin nous raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

« C'était bien la rousse une fois de plus ! » nous dit il

« Elle est revenus ? » m'exclamais-je « Je pensais qu'après la dernière fois elle n'oserait pas revenir! »

« Elle nous teste ! Mais on ne peux pas la laisser faire, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un ici, surtout que je pense que nous avons tous des gens à qui nous tenons et qu'elle finira bien assez vite par remarquer, et qu'elle va forcement essayer de nous atteindre à travers eux ! » ne put s'empêcher de constater Embry

Il avait raison bien évidemment ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'approche des gens à qui nous tenions !

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ? Il faut vous protéger ! » dis je en désignant Charlotte et Emily

« Oui, déjà il ne faut pas la laisser approcher et si elle finit par comprendre il ne faudra plus que vous sortiez seule, il faudra que vous soyez avec l'un de nous en permanence. Toi Charlotte avec Embry ou Paul, et toi Emily lorsque je partirais faire une ronde il faudra toujours que quelqu'un soit avec toi, d'accord ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête, peut rassurée.

« Mais, et Kim ? » m'inquiétais je soudain

« Pour l'instant elle ne craint rien, sachant que la buveuse de sang ne l'a encore jamais vu avec nous, mais je suppose que te ne vas pas la lâcher, Jared ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

« D'accord, mais peut être va t-il falloir la mettre au courant, à propos de nous... »

« Je sais pas trop... Elle a déjà vu beaucoup de chose, je ne voudrais pas la brusquer ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils ne feraient rien tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Évidemment j'allais être obligé de lui dire mais j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette, et il ne le fallait absolument pas en ce moment ! Puis je partis la chercher, elle était dans la salle de bain. Je toquais doucement à la porte.

« Vas-y tu peux entrer ! » me dit elle

« Je viens te chercher pour te dire que tu peux redescendre, on a finit. »

Elle sembla surprise que ce soit moi qui vienne la chercher, mais à la fois contente.

« Oh, d'accord alors j'arrive ! »

Elle ramassa sa serviette et me suivit en bas. Tout le monde avaient reprit des activités normales comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Tu veux venir te balader avec moi Kim ? » lui demandais-je

« Euh, dans la forêt ? » demanda t-elle avec crainte

« Non, juste dans le potager. »

Je n'allais pas prendre le risque d'aller m'afficher avec elle dans la forêt avec l'autre qui rôdait !

« Oh, d'accord ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air trop sur d'elle. Mais je laissais passer, je saurais bien assez tôt de quoi il en retournait.

« A quoi tu pense ? » lui demandais une fois arrivés

Je l'avais emmenée au milieux des rosières, son odeur s'accordant parfaitement avec cet endroit.

« A, a rien. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ? » je m'inquiétais un peu à présent

« Je me disais, que... je me demandais si tu allais me rejeter, parce qu'après tout tu aurais raison, je ne mérite pas tout ca, enfin je veux dire que je ne mérite pas que l'on m'aime, et puis vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi alors que vous me connaissaient à peine, je comprendrais que tu veuille que je parte ! »

Elle avait dit tout ca d'une traite, sans respirer, sans me regarder. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de me dire ?

« Arrête. »

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, essayant de me calmer, je ne voulais pas être interrompu par Sam ou qui que ce soit, et je voulais aussi me prouver que j'étais capable de me contrôler en sa présence. Que je n'allais pas péter un câble à chaque fois qu'elle disait des conneries ! Je posais le bout de mes doigts sur ses lèvres, de peur qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

« Ne dis pas de telle bêtise ! Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas te rejeter, au contraire, et si tu mérite tout ca ! Tu mérite que l'ont soit gentils avec toi ! Tu mérite qu'on t'aime Kim. »

J'avais dit ça dans un murmure. Souhaitant qu'elle seule entende mes paroles. Timidement elle prit ma main qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et la reposa sur sa joue, comme tout à l'heure. Et elle se serra contre ma main, comme si elle essayais de garder ma trace pour toujours.

Je la tirais brusquement contre mon torse, la serrant comme si je la voyais pour la dernière fois (ce qui était loin d'être le cas), elle se raidis quelques secondes puis se détendis, à l'aise dans mes bras.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle se serra contre moi. Doucement une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, et d'un doigt je la cueillis. Elle me regardait, heureuse et me fit le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Mes yeux pétillaient tout comme les siens. Ce fut notre deuxième moment parfait.

Puis nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et la journée passa. Nous n'avions pas fait grand chose de l'après midi, Sam voulais que j'aille dormir un peu, car cela faisait plus de 32heures que j'étais debout mais il m'était impossible de quitter Kim. Nous nous étions assis dans le canapé, et elle avait finit par s'endormir juste à coté de moi. Elle avait dormit comme ca pendant une petite heure, puis elle s'était posée contre mon torse, soupirant de bien être. J'avais passé une vraiment bonne journée. Puis il avait fallu que nous rentrions, la nuit commençait à tomber, Paul et Jacob feraient la ronde ce soir alors j'allais pouvoir me reposer... Enfin si j'arrivais à m'endormir, parce que malgré le fait que je savais que Kim était chez Sam, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle ! Je finis tout de même par partir, avec beaucoup de mal ! C'était comme si je me déchirais en deux tellement c'était difficile de la laisser là. Mais je fus obligé de partir, chassé à coup de balais !

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillerons sur elle. Elle est en sécurité ici. Va dormir maintenant sinon, tu vas ressembler à un zombi et tu vas lui faire peur la prochaine fois que tu la verras ! » me dit Emily

Alors, à peine rassuré je m'en allais. Je rentrais chez moi et j'allais directement me coucher, trop fatigué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Et c'est comme ca que je me retrouvais là, regardant la lune par la fenêtre, attendant que le sommeil m'ouvre ses bras. Puis dans un coin j'entendis mon portable vibrer, je me levais immédiatement, inquiet.

_Kim est malade, elle te réclame, elle a de la fièvre et délire complètement, si tu pouvais venir..._

_Sam._

Quoi ? Kim était malade ! J'enfilais un short le plus vite possible, puis je partis en courant pour la retrouver. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin, toutes les lumière étaient allumées. Je rentrais sans frapper et montais directement à l'étage. Kim était dans son lit, en sueur. Elle se débattait contre je ne sais quoi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demandais-je

« Elle doit faire un cauchemar, elle n'as pas arrêté de t'appeler, et maintenant... »

« Il faut lui faire prendre une douche froide pour faire baisser un peu la fièvre ! » dit Sam  
>Il paraissait inquiet lui aussi.<p>

« Emily, tu peux... »

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, la situation m'échappait complètement. Alors je m'assis sur le lit attendant qu'Emily revienne de la salle de bain. L'eau se mit à couler et j'entendis Kim crier. Emily s'excusait, elle lui répétait qu'elle était désolé et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je ne compris pas tout de suite puis me rappelais qu'il n'y avait qu'une baignoire dans la salle de bain, alors ca plus l'eau froide... Je frissonnais rien qu'à imaginer ce que devait vivre Kim.

« Pourquoi ! Je vous aimais, pourquoi vous m'avez tuée ? Qu'est ce que je vous ais fait ! » entendis Kim crier dans son délire

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider, puis Emily la ramena dans la chambre, cette fois ci elle était gelée. Elle la déposa délicatement sur le lit et j'allais m'allonger à coté d'elle. Elle frémit lorsque je lui touchais la joue puis la main, mais elle sourit alors je me collais un peu plus sur contre elle. J'étais à présent totalement allongé à coté d'elle alors Emily éteignit la lumière et partit. Je m'endormis, Kim collée contre mon torse. La fin de la nuit fut tranquille, sa fièvre était tombée, et elle ne fis aucun autre cauchemar. Ce fut notre première nuit ensemble, je souris à cette idée, bien sur ce n'était pas une nuit comme j'aurais rêvé mais ce n'était pas si mal, malgré ma frayeur de tout à l'heure. Je fis d'ailleurs un magnifique rêve...

* * *

><p>Hahaha je suis diabolique parce que vous ne serez jamais de quoi ce si gentil Jared à rêvé ! Hum... le secret restera bien gardé vous pouvez en être sur, ou alors peut être que je le ferais en un petit os c'est à voir mais pas pour tout de suite ! Sinon, je ne posterais plus qu'un, ou deux, chapitre par semaine parce que les cours on reprit : ... Voilà, comme je l'avais promis ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que le dernier, dite moi ce que vous en pensez, car c'est la première fois que je fais un point de vu sur un gars alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ca donne !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Voilà hier alors que je regardais ma fiction sans être connectée à mon compte j'ai vue que j'avais 18 commentaire, alors que dans ma boite mail j'en n'en avais eu que trois ! Et c'est donc comme ca que j'ai découvert avec vraiment beaucoup de plaisir que pleins de personnes suivaient ma fic ! Alors bien sur j'ai aussi vu que je ne vous avez pas répondue (évidemment puisque je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plein de com's) alors, même si pour certains c'est un peu trop tard, je vais vous répondre sur le champs car vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de ne pas me retrouver seule, et oui enfaite je croyais que personne ne lisaient ma fiction, mais enfaite NON !:DDD

Alors déjà un grand merci à _Triskelle sparrow_,_ IshaLane_, _Nelly_, _lili666_, _BMG_, _lea228_ et _astasia_ pour leurs soutient et maintenant les réponses :

_Lea228_ : Enfaite non, elle n'a pas était suivit par un psy parce que ses parents d'adoptions ne s'occupe pas vraiment d'elle, comme on peut le voir ils sont toujours absents donc... Sinon, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment elle va apprendre que Jared est un loup mais tu vas aimer je pense ! Et oui ils sont tous énervés à propos de Thomas et ses copain parce qu'ils ont beaucoup de boulot entre chasser Victoria, les protéger d'elles et en même temps faire attention à ce qu'ils ne les voient pas en loups garous, de plus ils n'aiment pas qu'ils fassent un feu car ca brouille leurs odorat.

_Mrs Esmee Cullen_ : Non, Kim ne va pas se transformer en loup c'est juste que depuis ''l'accident'' avec ses parents elle cicatrise plus vite, mais pas à une vitesse de loup garous ! Et enfaite elle est à moitié d'origine Quilleute parce que son vrai père l'était mais pas sa vrai mère.

Voilà, voilà ! Encore un grand merci à vous ca me réchauffe le cœur de vous savoir avec moi ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais cette semaine c'était celle de la rentrée et j'avais beaucoup de boulot, sinon je pense poser au moins un chapitre par semaine alors soyez vigilant ! ;)

Mais assé parlé voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez et bien sur on revient au point de vu de Kim !

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin je remarquais tout de suite deux choses : 1- il était tard car le soleil tapait à la fenêtre de la chambre et 2- je n'étais pas seule dans mon lit. Je paniquais un peu au début puis je reconnaissais Jared malgré sa moitié de visage. Son bras gauche était étendu en travers de mon ventre, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Ils semblait si calme endormi comme ca que je décidais de ne pas le réveiller. Délicatement j'allais poser ma main dans ses cheveux, geste que je n'aurais jamais osé faire s'il avait était réveillé mais il semblait profondément endormi. Peut être pas remarque, car il grogna un peu puis enfonça son nez entre mes côtes en soupirant.<p>

C'était vraiment trop mignon, même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma nuit et que je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi il était là, j'étais au ange ! Puis un petit souvenir refit surface, souvenir de son touché, sa caresse sur ma joue froide puis sa chaleur qui m'avait entourée et rassurée. Et là je me souvins, de tout, vraiment tout. Les cris, la baignoire, mes parents... Les larmes me montèrent au yeux et je ne pus empêcher ma respiration de s'accélérer lorsque je me souvins de la douleur, la douleur de ne pas savoir pourquoi, la douleur de me retrouver de nouveau seule et sans personne sur qui compter alors que je me retrouvais étendus dans cette salle de bain. Puis lui, que j'avais tant appelé durant tout ce cauchemar, lui qui était enfin apparut et qui m'avait donné la paix. Cette pensée me troubla un peu, pourquoi cet presque inconnu (oui presque parce que vu ce qu'il c'était passé hier, je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne le connaissais pas!) arrivait à me réconfortait juste par sa présence ?

Je ne voulais en aucun cas dépendre de qui que ce soit !_ Hum... sauf de lui remarque _(claque mentale). Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours était gentil avec moi, peut être un peu trop même mais ca ne me dérangeais pas vraiment jusque maintenant. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il devienne trop collant. Surtout que j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi et que notre petite bulle de ce week-end allait exploser, inévitablement. Je connaissais ce genre de garçons, j'en avais connu beaucoup avant, les gars qui vous disent ''Allé on peut être un peu plus intimes, juste pour ce soir OK ? Et demain t'inquiète, je ferais comme si je te connaissais pas !'' ce genre de connard qui se servent de vous en faite ! Donc je ne savais pas ce qui allait ce passer avec Jared mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse exception à la règle !

« Pourquoi tu pleure ? » me demanda soudain _sa_ voix

Merde, je ne m'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était réveillé !

« Pour rien. » dis je en essuyant vite fait mes larmes

Sales dénonçeuse ! Il retira aussi son bras en rougissant, il était mignon, mais c'était comme si il s'était incrusté sur moi et le fait qu'il l'enlève créa une sorte de vide sur mon ventre. Bizarre, pourquoi semblais je si accro à Jared alors qu'il y a pas moins de 48h je ne le connaissais même pas !

« Je crois qu'Emily nous attend pour manger. » rajouta t-il

« Euh, oui, je... on se lève alors ? »

« C'est une de nos possibilités... » souriait il

Merde, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ce mec se servait de moi et j'allais devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure !

« Écoute, tu es très sympa et tout ça mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, alors désolé si j'ai donné l'impression inverse mais... je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenais pas ce que je lui disais puis il parut un peu en colère pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te proposer de... ? » dit plus sèchement cette fois ci

J'étais surprise par sa question, n'étais ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ce n'étais pas de ca que tu parlais ? »

« Non ! Jamais je ne voudrais me servir de toi de cette manière ! »

« Alors de quoi tu parlais ? »

« J'allais juste proposer d'aller nous chercher le petit déjeuné et de le rapporter sur un plateau pour laisser à Sam et Emily un peu d'intimité ! C'est tout, je ne voulais pas te proposer de coucher avec moi, j'ai un peu plus d'estime pour toi pour dire des choses comme ca ! » il s'était un peu calmé mais semblais vexé

« D'accord. »

« Quoi ? »

Là il semblais perdu par ma réponse, je souriais, il était tellement mignon avec son petit froncement de sourcils.

« Je veux bien prendre un petit déjeuné ici, avec... juste toi et moi. »

Il souriais à présent, il était tellement facile de lui faire plaisir. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison mais de le savoir heureux me rendait heureuse aussi. J'étais beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'admettre attachée à lui.

« Ok, laissons un peu d'intimité à Sam et Emily. »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil qui ne put me faire que rougir. Il se leva, il était en caleçon ! Et là je ne répondais plus de rien, la bouche grande ouverte je le détallais vraiment pour la première fois. Il était musclé, du genre vraiment très musclé, j'avais bien sur déjà essayé de l'imaginer à travers son tee shirt avant mais là ! Ses bras étaient vraiment musclé du genre il n'avait même pas besoin de les plier pour voir ses bosses. Et son torse, de magnifiques tablettes de chocolat ! Je n'aurais eus qu'une envie à ce moment là, les croquer pour voir quel goût elles avaient, je vous l'ais dit je délire complètement mais à la fois il y avait de quoi croyez moi ! Puis ses jambes elles aussi super musclées, elles étaient bien fermes. J'avais beau regarder pas un poil de graisse ne dépassais de tout ca !

« Ca te plait ? » rigolait il

« Quoi ? Oh, euh... désolé » tentais je avec une petite grimace

« Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai l'habitude ce serait un peu prétentieux, mais ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que je te plait ! »

Je crois qu'il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule, car à présent il tournait sur lui même, me faisant en même temps voir son dos, tout aussi musclé à mon grand damne ! Je saisis un oreillé et lui balançait pour qu'il arrête son manège.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habille maintenant ! »

Ne pus je m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

« Seulement si tu avoues que la vue te plait ! »

Il voulait jouer ? J'avais toujours était très forte au jeu toute catégories, et les petits défis ne me faisaient pas peur du tout !

« La vue ? Quelle vue ? Je vois juste une petite planche à pain moi... »

« … ! »

Il paraissait sans voix face à ma répartit, comme s'il croyait que j'allais lui obéir. Ca le fit bien vite sourire comprenant où je voulais en venir.

« Attends là je crois que c'est toi que tu compare pas moi ! C'est toi la toute petite chose, toute maigre ! »

« Quoi ? »

Je lui lançais à la figure le deuxième oreillé en prenant un air outré. Je savais aussi très bien jouer la comédie.

« Oui, aucune formes, vraiment... »

Oh ! Il osait dire que je n'avais pas de formes ! C'est ce qu'il allait voir ! Je me levais à mon tour vêtue d'un petit débardeur moulant et d'une culotte.

« Aucune forme alors ? »

Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver sans voix. Bon d'accords je savais que je n'avais pas une si grande poitrine (95 B) mais je m'étais toujours dis que je n'étais pas sans formes non plus, j'avais de plus des fesses un peu rebondit, ce dont on m'avais toujours beaucoup complimentée ! Mais j'aimais mon corps et je ne laisserais pas Jared me traiter de ''sans forme'' !

« Ca te plait ? » demandais à mon tour

« Oui enfaite, ca me plait beaucoup. »

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse, mais alors là pas du tout ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas me jeter sous les couverture, ca ferait un peu puéril. Mais alors que je regardais mes pieds toute rouge je me reçus un des deux oreillé en pleine tronche. Je sursautais puis me repris bien vite. Il venait de déclencher la guerre. Je me jetais sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre, surprit par ma spontanéité, moi au dessus essayant de l'étouffer (bon pas vraiment évidemment puisque je lui laissais quelques millimètres pour respirer).

« Alors, qui gagne d'après toi ? »

« C'est moi ! »

Il inversa nos positions en un battement de cils et je me retrouvais en dessous les mains immobilisée au dessus de ma tête. J'arrêtais de respirer, cette position ne me plaisais pas du tout, quoi que en même temps je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que d'un certain coté ca me plaisait, un bon moyen pour ne pas se sentir coupable de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer. Bien sur je ne voulait pas qu'il ce passe quoi que ce soit mais... Il sembla lui aussi gêné par la situation puis un sourire timide illumina son visage, qui se rapprocha tout doucement du miens.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, dois préciser que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, sachant que je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain. Mais là la perspective que ses lèvres juteuses viennent toucher les miennes déclenchait de petit papillons dans tout mon corps. Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit je fermais les yeux en signe d'assentissement et en même temps dans l'attente de son baiser. Puis délicatement ses lèvres se collèrent au miennes, elles avaient un excellent goût. Je n'aurais pas pus le décrire mais ce baiser fut magique, magnifique et exaltant. J'en voulais plus immédiatement, je ne savais si c'était une bonne idée car j'étais bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'on donne un quelconque signe de ce besoin de plus au garçon il ne comprenaient pas toujours que ce voulait dire JUSTE un petit peu plus. Mais j'avais décidé d'avoir confiance en Jared, alors ma langue, tout doucement, alla caresser se lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa magnifique et très sensoriel bouche. Bien sur l'accès me fut immédiatement autorisé !

Et nos langues s'engagèrent alors dans un ballet sans fin, jouant au chat et à la souris, puis nous nous séparâmes. J'étais à bout de souffle, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je souriais, ce premier baiser avait été vraiment... SUPER, je sais que le mot est bien pauvre en comparaison de toute les émotions que j'ai pus ressentir et de toutes les choses qui m'étaient passées par la tête mais pour l'instant je ne trouvais rien d'autre pour qualifier ce qui venait de ce passer.

Jared me lâcha et s'affala par terre à coté de moi, lui aussi sur une autre planète.

« La vue me plait, mais bien moins que le ressentis. » plaisantais je pour briser le silence

Il s'esclaffa, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, puis se releva.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'habille ! »

Mon ventre gronda en même temps, déclenchant nos rire.

« Et d'aller chercher à manger. » finit il

« Je suis d'accord pour le programme, tu t'habille et puis tu vas chercher à manger pendant que je m'habille à mon tour. En attendant je ne bouge pas de la chambre. » plaisantais je

« Promis ? » me demanda t-il avec sérieux

« Bien sur où veux tu que j'aille ? »

J'étais sérieuse moi aussi, où voudrait il que j'aille de toute manière, chez moi ? Oui mais pas à pieds, et de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant. Et à part chez moi je n'avais nul part où aller, c'est triste je sais mais c'est la réalité. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un immense plateau dans les mains, qu'il posa par terre à coté de moi qui n'avais pas bougé d'un cil enfaite, dès la minute où il était partit j'avais regardé le plafond cherchant des réponses que je ne pouvais trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Je voulais l'interroger, j'avais énormément de questions mais je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir, sachant qu'à chaque fois que je disais une connerie il se fâchait, ou se vexait. Mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout alors que nous venions de vivre notre premier baiser et que l'ambiance était détendue. Mais j'hésitais, je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille briseuse d'ambiance avec des questions bêtes et chiantes et peut être un peu embarrassante.

Lorsqu'il posa le plateau je crus que nous allions recevoir toute sa bande tellement il y avait pleins de trucs à manger, des chocolatine, des croissants, du pain, du nutella, du beurre, du jus d'orange, du café, du lait, du chocolat en poudre, des biscuits... et la liste était encore longue !

« Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » demandais je

« Non, ON va vraiment manger tout ça ! » dit il sur de lui

« Alors déjà normalement je ne mange pas de petit déjeuné mais comme il est au alentour de midi je vais faire un effort, mais ne crois pas que je vais manger tout ca ! Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Euh... j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me force à manger, petite j'avais l'habitude de ne presque jamais manger alors avec le temps on s'habitue ! Et, oui j'avoue, je fais un petit blocage sur la bouffe, mais bon tout le monde ses défauts...

« Tu mange ce que tu veux tu sais... »

« Oui, désolé, je... »

« Suis un peu folle sur les bords ? » demanda t-il en souriant

« Et... ! » comme je n'avais pas les oreillés à portée de main je lui balançais un morceaux de la chocolatine que j'avais pris. Il la goba littéralement ! Évidemment ça me fit beaucoup rire, me démystifiant totalement. Tout content de m'avoir faite rire, il affichait un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Arrête un peu de sourire comme ça... » me plaignais je faussement

« Avoue que tu aime bien non ? »

« Non, je préfère quand tu mange les objets volant ! » riais je

« Bien sur, je suis un professionnel, bientôt j'irais parcourir au JO ! »

« Oui, dans la catégorie dressage de chient, et je serais celle qui te lancera la balle... ! » ne pus je m'empêcher de me moquer

« Un petit chien ? Un petit chien ! Avoue que je ressemble plus à un grand loup qu'à un petit chien ! ! » s'offusqua t-il

« Oui, j'aime bien les loups, ca me va, tant que tu ne me croque pas avec la balle. » déclarais je

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux mais n'y resta pas longtemps. Alors je n'y portais pas attention.

« Bien sur que non je ne croquerais pas, jamais... A moins que tu te transforme en un délicieux jambon de Bayonne pendant le concours... » finit il

« Alors là tu me vexe beaucoup, tu crois vraiment que je me transformerais en jambon de Bayonne alors que toi tu as le droit de te transformer en loup ? Tu te fous de moi oui ! »

« Et en quoi tu voudrais te transformer ? » il semblait intrigué, et semblait aussi apporter beaucoup trop d'importance à ma réponse future

« Je ne sais pas, de toute façon on s'en fiche puisque tu ne te transformera jamais en loup et tu ne participera jamais non plus au JO ! »

Il semblait un peu déçu par ma réponse mais je fis comme si de rien n'étais. Je finis de manger ma chocolatine et me servais un chocolat au lait.

« Tu bois du café ? » lui demandais je surprise

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça du tout, je trouve que ca a le goût de jus de chaussette ! »

« Oui, mais ca maintient éveillé. »

« Ouais, c'est sur que vu sous cet angle... »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

« Quoi ? »

Je fus plus que désarçonnée par cette phrase, comment avait il deviné que je voulais lui demander quelque chose ?

« Quand je suis arrivé, tu regardais le plafond en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne t'étais pas changée, et tu ne l'es toujours pas d'ailleurs, et depuis tout à l'heur tu pose des questions un peu sans importance, je suis peut être bête, mais j'ai quand même remarqué que tu voulais me poser des questions. Alors vas-y pose les, je suis curieux. »

Merde, c'est vrai je ne suis pas changée, je n'avais même pas fait attention. Et je ne me croyais pas aussi transparente, enfaite mes parents m'avait toujours dit qu'avec moi il était presque impossible de connaître mes sentiments et lui, qui ne me connaissais presque pas, voyait à travers moi comme si j'étais transparente !

« Ba... je me posais juste des questions sur... sur nous, enfin je veux dire que bon, avant ce qui c'est passé ce matin c'était clair pour moi, mais maintenant... je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

« Comment ça avant ce matin c'était clair pour toi ? »

« Ba, je sais pas mais je pensais juste que lundi tout serait redevenu comme avant. Mais là... tu m'a embrassée, et puis tu a passé la nuit avec moi juste parce que je faisais un cauchemar. Tu a l'air de pouvoir savoir quand ca ne va pas pour moi, et tu devine mes sentiments quoi que je fasse alors... il y a de quoi ce poser des questions non ? »

« Oui, c'est assez troublant je sais, mais c'est clair pour moi, apparemment pas pour toi alors je vais t'expliquer. »

Je me tendais un peu attendant le coup de grâce, une fois de plus j'allais souffrir je le savais, je le sentais.

« Demain matin je vais venir devant chez toi pour t'amener au lycée, et je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle de toute la journée crois moi, au passage je casserais peut être la gueule de Damian s'il vient nous faire chier et puis le soir je te ramènerais chez toi, je ne repartirais bien évidemment sans un petit bisous, mais je finirais par y être obligé. Puis le mardi ce sera pareil, et le mercredi, jeudi, vendredi. Et pour le week-end prochain on en reparlera dans la semaine, à propos de ce que tu voudrais faire. Voilà, je pense que je viens de répondre à une grande partit de tes questions. »

Je tiquais un peu au nom de Damian, je ne lui avait pas raconté cette histoire mais autant qu'il le sache comme ca je n'aurais pas à y repenser pour lui raconter.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire être si gentil avec moi, depuis le début ? »

« Parce que tu le mérite, vraiment Kim, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais tu mérite tellement, que si je pouvais te donner ne serais ce qu'un tout petit bout de tout ca... »

« En gros je représente l'association des filles traumatisée, et tu fais un don si je comprends bien ! »

Je m'énervais à présent, c'est vrai quoi je ne représentais pas une œuvre caritative ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

« Arrête de te braquer comme ca à chaque fois que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose de gentil s'il te plait ! »

C'était lui qui s'énervait maintenant, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très fairplay de ma part mais c'était ma façon à moi de me protéger, et pour l'instant ca avait toujours marché.

« Je me braque si je veux ! »

« Mais arrête un peu d'élever tout le temps des murs autours de toi ! Laisse les tomber juste une fois et tu te rendras compte que le monde est beau derrière ! »

« Ou alors je me rendrais compte qu'au lieu d'y voir blanche neige, c'est la méchante sorcière qui m'y attend ! Je ne veux pas croquer dans la pomme Jared, tu peux comprendre ça ? Je ne veux pas souffrir si j'en ai encore le choix! »

« Mais si tu ne croque jamais dans la pomme tu ne pourra jamais savoir si elle est empoisonnée ou pas ! »

« Peut être mais je ne prends pas le risque c'est tout. »

Il semblait abasourdit par mes propos, moi aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. Lui n'acceptait pas le fait que je ne veuille pas éprouver de sentiments qui pourraient me détruire, et moi je n'en revenais pas de lui en avoir autant dit !

« Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse de voir que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et réciproquement ? » souffla t-il

« Peut être parce que les seuls sentiments que j'ai jamais eu pour des personnes ils me les ont faient ravaler aussi vite ! »

« Alors ne fait pas d'un cas une généralité, laisse moi au moins une chance de te montrer que le monde peut être beau malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, laisse le passé dans le passé et vis dans le présent maintenant. »

Ses paroles m'avaient touchées, j'avais toujours clamé au et fort que je ne jugeais pas une population sur seulement quelques habitant alors comment pouvais je ne pas lui laisser une chance de me prouver que je me trompais sur _ca_ ?

« Ok, je te laisse une chance, mais je te conseille de ne pas perdre ton temps avec moi, il y a beaucoup d'autre fille, là dehors. »

« Oui, il y a beaucoup de fille dehors, mais une seule m'intéresse, et cette fille est là, dans cette pièce à prendre son petit déjeuné à midi, avec moi. »

Je lui souriais timidement, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il m'avait laissée de marbre. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à obtenir ca de moi, que je me livre autant en quelques minutes, que je m'ouvre. Et pour ça j'allais lui laisser sa chance, parce que je voulais vraiment que ca marche entre nous.

Après manger, je m'étais finalement habillée, et oui enfin ! Jared m'avait passé un pull à lui, encore, parce que mes vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment chauds et comme aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement froid... Bref, vers 15h je dis au revoir à Sam et Emily, Emily me prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin. Et je partis, non sans avant avoir fait la promesse de revenir les voir et m'être excusée pour la nuit que j'avais dus leurs faire passer.

Jared avait était chercher sa moto et il me ramena chez moi. Pendant le trajet je me collais à lui, il dégageais toujours de la chaleur, mais ce n'était pas de la fièvre, c'était bizarre mais je m'enfichais un peu, pour l'instant il me servait juste de radiateur... Pas trop romantique je sais, mais rouler à 90 avec le vent glaciale et juste un débardeur et un pull, assez épais je dois l'admettre, bon en gros j'avais pas chaud du tout et j'en profitais plus que beaucoup en passant mes bras autour de son torse et en me collant à lui.

Puis nous arrivâmes, mon père n'était pas là, ni ma mère. Quand à Thomas, je suppose que oui, mais comme on avaient pas de moto ni de voiture à nous je ne pouvais pas en être sur. Je descendis de sa moto et lui rendais son (seul) casque de moto, qu'il m'avait passé, s'inquiétant pour ma sécurité. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain vous vous souvenez, alors je ne savais pas si je devais juste lui dire salut de la main ou... Enfaite j'étais un peu pommée.

« Bon, ben salut... »

« Hey, je peux te faire un petit bisou quand même ? »

« Oui ! Bien sur ! »

J'étais contente qu'il le demande. Alors je me rapprochais de lui et tout doucement il me fit un bisous très doux, que je sentis à peine, sur mes lèvres. J'étais évidemment toute rouge, mais je m'en fichais, après tout j'appréciais beaucoup !

« A demain matin, je vient vers quelle heure ? »

« Heu... tu sais le matin je prends le bus avec mon frère alors... »

« On se rejoint au lycée dans ce cas ? »

« Oui, merci. » je lui souriais

Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir expliquer à Thomas que je sortais plus ou moins avec Jared et qu'il allait venir me chercher demain matin alors que généralement ce n'est que le matin que je peux le voir un peu. Bref après il finit par partir lorsque nous remarquâmes que Thomas nous observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce qui cassa un peu l'ambiance parce que d'après ce que je savais ils n'aimaient pas mon frère ni ses potes, mais Thomas était mon frère et il le restera toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, j'avais déjà du subir bien plus que des potes débiles avec lui, alors ce n'est pas pour un si petit truc que j'allais le renier.

L'après midi passa vite, Thomas ne vint même pas me questionner sur Jared, en faite il ne vint pas du tout me parler. Je remarquais aussi que j'avais oublié de rendre son pull à Jared, je le gardais toute la journée sur moi, même après ma douche, je lui rendrais demain. Le soir je me couchais tôt. J'avais du sommeil à rattraper et demain serait une bonne journée je pense. J'avais hâte de revoir Jared aussi, je l'avoue...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 7, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et ne vous inquiétez pas je répondrais à toute vos reviews ! Merci d'être avec moi au travers de tout ces chapitres ! A la prochaine !<p>

Gros bisous


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le 8ème chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, je ne le dirais jamais assez mais je suis hyper contente que vous me laissiez pleins de reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors un grand merci à : **BMG**, **lili666**, **astasia**,

**BMG**: par rapport au comparaisons avec Blanche neige... Ba quand j'étais petite j'adorais Blanche neige, donc je voulais lui faire un petit hommage, et j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée. Jared ne va rien faire avec Thomas, c'est le frère de Kim, donc il ne la blesserait jamais en faisant quoi que ce soit à son frère sauf une petite mise au poing... mais je n'en dis pas plus, et avec Damian tu vas voir là aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée à m'acharner sur ce pauvre gars !:) Ah oui et comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site (fan-fiction) je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude donc je vais de suite rectifier ca et mettre Jared en deuxième personnage principal !

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais pressée, pour la première fois de toute ma si courte vie j'étais vraiment très pressée d'aller au lycée, ridicule, oui je sais, mais aller au lycée voulait dire revoir Jared, voulait dire aussi affronter mon frère, perspective beaucoup moins attrayante ! J'allais me laver rapidement, puis je décidais de porter le pull de Jared, tant pis s'il voulait le récupérer je n'aurais qu'à prendre une veste dans mon sac, parce qu'aujourd'hui il faisait encore froid ! J'adorais les journées comme ca, quand il faisait assez froid pour porter un pull, mais où il y avait quand même du soleil pour prouver que cette journée serait merveilleuse !<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes avec Thomas pour aller prendre le bus, il ne parla pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je pensais qu'il voudrait me faire la morale, ou s'excuser, mais... rien. Une fois monté dans le bus je partis m'asseoir à notre place et heureusement il s'assit à coté de moi et, comme si de rien n'était il me passa un de ses écouteurs comme tout les matins de cours. J'étais à la fois contente et inquiète, c'est vrai il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis vendredi soir et là il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Je le trouvais bizarre, j'étais peu être parano mais c'est comme ca je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les personnes de ma famille. Enfin, le trajet ce passa en silence mais pas un silence gêné, juste paisible.

Puis une fois arrivés, il partit de son coté, je le suivais du regard pour voir où il allait et soupirais de contentement ? Lorsque je compris qu'il allait vers sa salle de cours. Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis une voix m'appeler pas très loin. Ce n'était pas Jared, j'aurais reconnue entre mille ses intonations et là ce n'était pas Jared.

« Kim, est ce que je peux te parler ? »

C'était Damian ! Je le regardais avec horreur, il osait s'approcher de moi après ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Et il croyait que j'allais lui parler en plus !

« Non je ne crois pas, alors laisse moi. »

« Allé s'il te plait, je voudrais m'excuser pour... pour vendredi. »

« Je m'en fous de tes excuses, ok, je te demande juste une chose, si tu tiens à ce que je ne porte pas plainte pour tentative de viol, laissez mon frère tranquille, ne vous approchez plus de lui, c'est compris ! »

Je parlais à voix basse, lentement, mais la colère que je contenais en moi était très audible. Mais ca ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire, je crois que le fait que j'ai mentionné de porter plainte, l'avais comment dire, un peu énervé. Il se rapprocha de moi, menaçant jusqu'à presque me toucher et me dit.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire Kim, sinon il se pourrait bien que tu n'ai pas à porter plainte que pour une tentative... »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, il venait de me menacer de me violer, avec le plus grand détachement que je n'ai jamais vue, et j'avoue que là j'étais terrifiée, il était sérieux, je le savais comme je savais aussi qu'il me violerait sans que ca lui pose le moindre problème.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis à ma copine Damian sinon c'est toi qui vas avoir de sérieux problèmes... »

Je me retournais prestement derrière moi se tenait Jared, Embry, Paul et Jacob, tout les quatre plus menaçant que jamais, Embry tremblais pratiquement de rage et Paul et Jacob n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Quand à Jared, il dégageait une telle menace de lui que je n'aurais en aucun cas voulue être à la place de Damian !

« Ta... ta copine ? »

Il ne savais plus quoi dire, ses yeux étaient devenus noir par la peur, et il reculait imperceptiblement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir en courant.

« Oui _ma _copine, alors dégage avant que toi tu ne puisse plus jamais en avoir à cause d'une gueule tellement déformée qu'elle deviendra méconnaissable ! »

Et il partit en courant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer comment Jared avait dit que j'étais _SA_ copine ! J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il soit venu me défendre, et à la fois tellement inquiète quand à la réaction de Damian avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Mais je leurs étaient tous reconnaissant, vraiment.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ! » dis-je à Embry, Paul et Jacob

« De rien, et surtout s'il revient, appel nous, ok, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal. »

Les trois étaient toujours un peu en colère mais il semblaient calmé, et il me sourire même lorsque je les remerciaient puis il partirent vers leurs cours non sans jeter des regards inquiets vers Jared. Jared semblait toujours aussi en colère, il se pinçait même l'arrête du nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il était hors de lui. Alors je me rapprochais doucement, encerclant son torse de mes petits bras et je le serrais contre moi. Je lui transmettais toute ma reconnaissance à travers cette étreinte. Et au bout de quelques seconde il me serra lui aussi dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il c'était enfin calmé, grâce à moi ne pus je m'empêcher de penser.

« Désolé. » chuchotais je

« De quoi ? » il semblait plus intrigué qu'en colère contre moi

« Je ne voulais pas que... avec Damian... le provoquer ou quoi que ce soit... c'est juste que... »

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais ce ne fut pas la peine, il posa sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant d'en dire plus, puis avec son autre main releva mon visage qui était toujours contre son torse pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne soit pas désolé pour ca, au contraire, c'est bien que tu te défende, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour te défendre, pardonne moi. »

« Dis pas de bêtise, tu es arrivé au bon moment, crois moi ! Merci. »

Il me sourit, sa main toujours sous mon menton et se pencha doucement pour enfin m'embrasser. J'attendais ce moment depuis que je m'étais levée donc je ne pouvais pas dire que je fus agréablement surprise, sauf pour la partie où ce fut lui qui demanda l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accordais de suite. Notre baiser dura une grande minute où chacun nous fîmes passer à quel point on s'étaient manqué et combien on étaient heureux de se retrouver. Je me trouvais un peu nunuche mais j'aimais ca, aussi fou que cela paraisse.

« J'adore quand tu porte mes affaires tu sais ? »

Il souriais de nouveau et moi bien évidemment je rougissais.

« Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te rendre ce pull, sauf lorsqu'il aura perdu ton odeur ! » rigolais je

Il s'esclaffa lui aussi, une petite lueur de joie dans ses yeux puis je remarquais l'heure.

« Oh non, je vais être en retard en cour ! »

« On dirait que ca t'inquiète ? Serais tu une intello ? »

Il me taquinait bien sur.

« Peut être... » je riais devant son expression puis le rassurais bien vite « J'ai de bonne note c'est vrai, mais si je ne veux pas être en retard c'est juste parce que lorsque je vais rentrer dans la salle tout le monde va forcement me regarder comme une bête de foire à qui le prof fait la morale parce qu'elle est en retard... »

Ca fait très con je sais, mais je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention !

« Tu as quoi comme cour ? » il semblait comprendre et tant mieux

« Euh, histoire avec Raymond, et toi ? »

« C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, c'est bizarre qu'on ne ce soit pas vu avant ! »

« Oui peut être parce que je ne faisais pas du tout attention au autres ! »

« Possible, mais là de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, et puis il y a Charlotte avec nous. Allé viens, on est déjà en retard. »

Et nous partîmes, la salle était déjà pleine, sauf une place devant et une à coté de Charlotte, je soupirais, voilà aussi pourquoi il ne fallait pas arriver en retard... Le prof n'était pas encore là, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Jared me tenait toujours la mains, et je remarquais que beaucoup d'autre filles chuchotaient à notre passage. Mais je finis par la lui lâcher, malheureusement, et me diriger vers la place qui restait devant. A mon étonnement Jared me rattrapa.

« Où tu vas ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Mais il n'y a plus de place au fond, alors vas avec Charlotte, je m'en fiche tu sais ce n'est qu'une heure. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens. »

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le fond Jared fixa un garçon qui était à coté de la place vide et là le garçon, à mon plus grand étonnement se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit se mettre là ou je pensais aller quelques seconde plus tôt.

« Tu vois, il y a de la place maintenant. »

Il souriait tout fière de lui! Je n'appréciais pas vraiment, car ce garçon aurait put être moi, et à sa place je n'aurais pas apprécié. Mais bon, je lui en parlerais plus tard, puisque le prof venait d'arriver.

« Salut Kim ! Comment vas ? » me demanda Charlotte

« Salut Charlotte, bien et toi ? »

« Super, tu mange avec nous ce midi ? »

« Euh, oui je suppose ! »

Je lui souriais j'étais contente qu'elle m'intègre aussi bien avec eux, comme les garçons. Jared me sourit lui aussi content que je m'entende bien avec Charlotte. D'ailleurs il ne me lâcha pas la main de tout le cours, ce que j'adorais ! Malheureusement les trois heures qui nous restaient à faire avant midi je n'étais plus avec lui, mais je retrouvais à chaque fois avec un _d'eux_. En français j'étais encore avec Charlotte, puis deux heures de math avec Embry. Pour l'instant tout ce passait bien, je n'avais pas étais avec Paul, qui me faisait toujours un peu peur, ni Jacob que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup. Tout ce passait bien, vraiment je n'aurais pas pus espérer mieux ! A la sortie des math, Charlotte et Jared étaient là nous attendant Embry et moi. J'étais sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la journée, à midi je parlais beaucoup avec Charlotte, enfin elle me parlait beaucoup essayant d'en savoir plus sur moi.

Puis dans l'après midi je me retrouvais encore avec elle pour mes deux derniers cours et avec Jared pour mes deux premiers. C'était une super journée jusqu'à ce que Charlotte se dépêche de partir pour retrouver Embry et que la prof de physique me retienne pour me parler d'un contrôle que nous avions fait. Lorsque je ressortais il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à tout ces films d'horreur qui ce passent dans les couloirs de lycée déserts.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et pressais le pas, pourquoi penser à des trucs qui font peurs lorsqu'on est dans une situation susceptible de nous faire peur ? C'était du moi tout craché ! M'effrayer alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'effrayant... quoi qu'il en soit je pressais le pas en regardant derrière moi lorsque soudainement rentrais dans quelqu'un. Je pris peur, ca aurait pus être Damian, ou n'importe qui d'autre comme Jérémy... Alors un petit cris sortit de ma bouche lorsque je remarquais que ce n'était que Paul.

« Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais. »

« Oh, c'est pas grave, enfaite j'ai entendu du bruit venant de derrière et j'ai pris peur et je t'ai rentré dedans... enfin, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Merci d'être venu. »

Il regarda derrière moi en fronçant les sourcils puis tourna imperceptiblement la tête comme pour écouter. Je devais passer pour une folle, car il n'y avait rien à entendre sinon je l'aurais entendue.

« Allez viens, on y va, Jared t'attend, il va s'inquiéter. »

Il me souris puis nous partîmes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentis que nous venions de briser la glace tout les deux. Tant mieux, je ne voulais absolument pas avoir d'ennemis dans cette bande, ils me feraient trop peur !

« Au faite comment tu trouve ma sœur, pas trop chiante ca va ? »

« Non, je l'aime bien et puis je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes ici. »

« KIM ! »

« Jared ne cris pas comme ca lorsque je suis juste à coté, s'il te plait... » grogna Paul

« Désolé mec. Kim est ce que ca vas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ba... tu reviens avec Paul ! »

« On c'est juste croisé dans les couloirs, enfin je lui ais rentré dedans. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Paul ? »

Il paraissait inquiet, mais il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter, je veux dire, j'avais juste paniqué toute seule dans un couloir, ce qui est très humiliant au passage.

« Rien, elle était toute seule, alors je l'ai rejointe, c'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi elle t'est rentré dedans ? »

« Je suis toujours là tu sais ? » l'informais je

« Euh, désolé, alors pourquoi tu lui es rentré dedans ? »

« Je croyais juste que quelqu'un me suivait mais ce n'était que mon imagination, t'inquiète pas ! »

Jared et Paul se regardaient avec intensité comme s'il se parlaient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se dirent mais Jared resserra son bras autour de mes épaule à la fin de cette conversation silencieuse.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ou tu préfère prendre le bus avec ton frère ? » me demanda t-il

« Hum, je serais super contente que tu me raccompagne si ca ne te dérange pas... » je lui servait mon petit sourire taquin

« Si ca me dérange mais bon... puisque c'est toi je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument pas ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes de nos gamineries puis de loin je saluais les autres et Jared et moi partîmes vers sa moto. Il me tendit son casque, comme hier et, une fois que je fus installée, il démarra. Le trajet nous prit cinq minutes, contre quinze en bus.

« J'adore ce moyen de transport, vraiment très agréable ! » rigolais je

« Qu'est ce qui est agréable, le conducteur ou l'engin ? »

« Le deux bêta ! »

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? » me demanda t-il

« Laisse moi réfléchir, je pourrais t'inviter à entrer prendre un quatre heure et te proposer de faire nos devoirs ensemble, mais peut être que tes parents vont s'inquiéter ? »

« Pas du tout, de plus si ils savent que je bosse ils seront ravis, mais et tes parents ? »

« Ils sont pas là, et disons que ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leurs faire de mal... »

Je souriais, j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence et je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il parte maintenant, je voulais que nous fassions des choses ensembles, tout les deux, puisque après tout il avait bien dit que j'étais _sa _copine ! Il gara sa moto et je le faisais donc entrer. Bien sûr il n'y avait personne, comme d'hab.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui proposais je

« Euh, du jus d'orange ? »

« Bien sur, et à manger ? »

« J'ai pas trop faim, mais merci quand même ! »

« Pas de soucis, bon alors tu viens dans le salon on se met sur la table basse si tu veux. »

« Je te suis. »

Je lui montrais où s'installer et allais nous chercher du jus d'orange, ensuite je m'asseyais en face de lui, nous n'avions que des devoirs d'histoire à faire ce qui ne nous prit qu'une petite heure, même si on aurait put mettre moins de temps s'il n'était pas aussi distrait ! Une fois que nos devoirs furent finis un silence paisible s'installa, que bien sur une fois de plus j'allais rompre...

« Jared ? »

« Hum ? » il semblait perdu dans ses pensées

« Je, je voulais savoir ce que t'as dit Paul, tout à l'heure ? »

« Euh, rien t'inquiète pas. »

Il semblait trop évasif sur ce sujet alors je décidais de quand même insister quelque peut inquiète.

« Tu sais, si ca me concerne j'aimerais bien savoir quand même... »

« T'inquiète pas je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Quoi ? Comment ca il ne m'arrivera rien ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Il y a un problème ? Tu m'écoute ? Je crois que si ca me concerne je devrais savoir ce qu'il ce passe non ! »

Il m'énervait à présent, pourquoi ne voulait il pas me dire de quoi il en retournait. Après tout je pense que si j'étais concernée autant que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, non ?

« Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille hein ? »

« Quel genre de fille ? » ronchonnais je

« Celle qui ont confiance en leur mec, et que s'il lui dit qu'il la protégera, elle ne pose pas plus de questions. »

« Ba non, je suis pas de ces filles là. J'aime savoir de quoi il en retourne et surtout je ne reste pas au second plan ! Ne crois pas que je vais rester sur le banc de touche si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, c'est tout, je suis comme ca et tu ne me changera pas ! »

Il soupira, et oui, je ne suis pas une soumise, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitus !

« Tu te souviens tout à l'heure lorsque tu as cru qu'il y avait des gens qui te suivaient dans les couloirs ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'était que moi, je veux dire juste mon imagination, personne ne me suivait ! »

« Si, il y avait deux personnes dans ces couloirs, et on pense qu'ils te suivaient tout les deux, qui c'était et pourquoi on ne sait pas mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas on va te protéger, avec les gars, tu ne sera jamais seule. »

« Alors, ce n'était pas moi ! » j'étais soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas folle qu'inquiète de savoir que des gens me suivaient

« Non, mais c'est plutôt étrange tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Oui, mais je sais que vous êtes là, et je sais me débrouiller toute seule aussi ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire de plus, lui non plus je pense, alors je lui proposais de monter dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il entra je vis qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ca.

« Est ce que tu es une fille très rangée ou c'est parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affaire ? Par ce que ta chambre fait vraiment super ordonnée ! » demanda t-il

« Je sais pas je dirais que c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, sinon généralement je ne suis pas trop rangée. »

« Tu sais quoi je trouve que ta chambre manque de caractère ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ca, elle manque de caractère ? »

« Ba, il n'y a pas de photos, tout est bien rangé, pas de cahier qui traînent, c'est un peu flippant tu sais. »

« Attends je rêve ou te me traite de flippante ? »

Il souriait ! J'y crois pas, il me faisait marcher, encore ! Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois il y arrivait à la perfection ! Je lui tapais le bras, pour me venger mais ce fut plutôt moi qui me fit mal !

« Ouch ! »

« Est ce que ca vas ? »

« Oui, mais tu sais il faudrait arrêter les stéroïdes ! »

« Arrête, c'est pas très sympa, tu sais. »

« De quoi ? » je souriais

Ba quoi ? Après tout moi aussi j'avais bien le droit de le taquiner ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait mérité non plus !

« Ba, c'est pas très sympa de souligner ton infirmité, alors que je suis là juste à côté de toi pour te rappeler à quel point tu es différente... »

« … ! »

Jared 1 / Kim 0 D'accord je l'avais bien cherché, je l'avoue, mais du coup ma belle vengeance venait de se transformer en une humiliation totale !

« Rappel moi de ne pas jouer à ca devant des gens ? En attendant tu peux partir maintenant. »

Dernière carte, jouer la fille susceptible qui fait la gueule... Je suis diabolique ! J'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit dos à lui lorsque je sentis son souffle dans mon coup. Je souriais, je savais que j'avais gagné, quoi je ne sais pas, mais j'avais gagné !

« Désolé, je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. Allé Kim, fais pas la tête... »

C'était TROP mignon, il semblait vraiment embêté parce qu'il croyait que je lui faisais la tête ! Alors autant en retirer un maximum...

« Vraiment tout ? » demandais je d'une voix boudeuse

« Oui. »

Il semblait résigné comme s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ca. Je me retournais vers lui un grand sourire carnassier au lèvre, bien maintenant il allait payer... Que pourrais je bien lui demander ? Vraiment tout à coup je fus à cours d'idée, et la première chose qui me vint en tête à le voir là penché vers moi fut...

« Embrasse moi... »

Oui, je sais, je suis nul, j'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi mais la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie là maintenant c'était ca... Je l'ai bien dis, je suis nunuche maintenant ! Pfff, les garçons ca rend fou, enfin folle plutôt ! Enfin toujours en est il que sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de la mienne et que j'allais suffoquer si il ne collait pas bientôt ses lèvres aux miennes...

Il hésita encore quelques instants histoire de me faire languir puis se jeta, enfin, sur mes lèvre. Le baiser fut passionné, aucun de nous ne voulais y mettre fin, nos langue engagée dans une danse exaltique. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux si doux, ses mains partout sur moi, dans mon dos, sur ma joue. Il me fit basculer à plat sur le lit, moi l'écrasant de mon poids plume, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure histoire d'obtenir une petite réaction de sa part, et je l'obtins bien vite, un grognement super sexy sortit de sa magnifique bouche, me faisant rire. Il grogna de nouveau, puis d'une pression inversa nos positions.

Du coup je me retrouvais en dessous à pouvoir profiter des ses magnifiques abdos, et je ne me gênais pas pour les toucher, au contraire, je partis à la découverte de son corps, quand à lui, il continuait de m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je manquais de souffle, mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou alors il ne voulait pas rompre ce moment, alors pour le faire réagir je lui chatouillais un peu les cotes, bien sur je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi chatouilleux, car l'effet fut immédiat, il se releva en sursaut puis il eut un sourire mesquin au lèvre lorsqu'il remarqua que je me moquais de ca réaction dut au chatouilles.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ca ? » me demanda t-il d'une voix joueuse

« Non, pitié ne me faite pas de mal... ! » jouais affreusement terrifiée

« Je sais pas encore... Laisse moi réfléchir, peut être d'abord t'empêcher l'accès à mon fabuleux corps. »

Phrase qu'il ponctua en emprisonnant mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

« Et pour finir te donner une petite punition, pour que tu retienne la leçon... »

Et il plongea sur mon coup, je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il faisait puis je le sentis aspirer, et là je sus en quoi consistait vraiment sa punition !

« Arrête, tu vas laisser une trace ! Jared ! »

« C'est le but Kim... »

Je me débattais en rigolant sous lui, je ne voulais pas avoir un gros suçon dans le cou Thomas le remarquerait forcement et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui sur ces... choses là. Malheureusement, mon poids plume et moi nous ne parvinrent pas à éloigner Jared, alors il réussit finalement à me le faire ce suçon. Puis il se décolla de moi tout souriant.

« T'es content j'espère ? »

« Hum, oui très ! »

« Pfff, t'est nul ! »

Je me levais et allais me regarder dans le miroir de ma chambre.

« Non mais tu as vu la taille de ce truc ! Comment veux tu que je le cache maintenant ! »

« Ba, tu le cache pas... »

« Attends, je rêve ou tu viens de me ''marquer'' ! »

« On peut dire ca... »

Ah, il m'énervait vraiment, on aurait dit une balle de ping-pong son suçon, c'est clair que là tout le monde allaient bien pouvoir le voir, même avec une tonne de fond de teint je ne pourrais jamais le cacher !

_« Kim, t'es là ? »_

« Et merde c'est Thomas ! »

« Et alors ? »

_« Kim il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »_

Il ne comprenait pas, mais si Thomas nous trouvait tout les deux ici, dans ma chambre et moi avec un gros suçon dans le coup il allait péter un câble, c'est sûr ! Je me ruais sur une écharpe qui traînait sur mon fauteuil et me la passais autour du coup, déjà un truc de presque réglé.

« Tu dois partir sans qu'il te voit ! Par la fenêtre vite ! Euh, non merde... »

Oui, intelligent il va peut être sauter de 5 mètres de haut ! Pas le choix Kim, il va devoir descendre avec toi, à moins que...

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca ? »

« Dans mon placard, vite, va te cacher ! J'entends Thomas qui monte, vi... »

« Kim est ce que sa v... »

Et merde, super le tableau, mon frère qui rentre à l'improviste dan ma chambre, moi qui pousse un garçon dans mon placard... Digne d'une série télé !

« Tom ! »

« Vous faites quoi là ? »

Il semblait plus surprit qu'autre chose, comment me démêler de cette histoire ?

« Thomas, je te présente Jared. Jared, Thomas ! »

Je mettais un petit coup de coude discret à Jared pour qu'il réagisse mais les deux se regardèrent comme s'il s'évaluaient. Merde !

« Et toi et Jared vous faite quoi_ là _? »

« Euh, on bosse l'histoire, on est ensemble en cour et Jared avait besoin d'un grand coup de main, n'est ce pas Jared. »

« Ouais ! » répondit il tout à coup

Enfin, il venait de sortir de sa torpeur et sortait sa moitié de corps de mon armoire, c'est sur que c'est déjà plus crédible !

« Dans ton armoire ? »

« Oui, je cherchais mon livre mais je en le trouve plus ! »

« Il est peut être en bas, dans vos sac ? »

« Tu as raison ! Je suis bête, on a pas pensé à chercher dans nos sac Jared ! »

« Ouais, mince. »

Et bas pour m'aider tu m'aide !

« Et l'écharpe c'est pour quoi ? Vous dessinez une collection de vêtement d'hiver aussi ? »

Bon de toute façon je crois que c'est un peu foutu mon frère nous a grillé, pas la peine de plus s'enfoncer.

« Bon Tom, si tu raccompagnais Jared, pour qu'il rentre chez lui ? Je crois que c'est bon on a compris. »

« Ouais, elle est à toi la bécane devant ? » lui demanda Tom

« Ouais, tu veux voir ? »

Ok alors là je me sens larguée, je me fais chié à établir une conversation entre les deux et dès que je me la ferme il se parlent comme des potes !

« Bon, à demain Kim, bonne nuit. »

« A demain Jared. » je lui souriais, finalement c'était assez marrant de devoir se cacher

Juste avant de sortir Jared se retourna discrètement et me souffla « t'es flippante »

Je lui servais ma plus belle grimace et le laissais partir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre huit, je pensais le faire un peu plus long mais finalement la suite pour le chapitre neuf ! Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Bisous et merci !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou !

Je suis absolument désolé de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine ! Je suis vraiment désolé (ne me tuez pas!) et je vous promet de poster un autre chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner !

Et voilà encore un autre chapitre ! Toujours un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent au travers de cette fiction : **BMG, astasia, lili666, lyli13**

Et aussi un grand merci aux autres qui lisent ma fiction (ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews !) et oui je peux vous voir ! :D

**BMG **: oui, comme tu vas tout de suite le découvrir il y a la discution entre Jared et Thomas, et puis, un bonus avec Damian... Mais je n'en dis pas plus :)

Bonne lecture !

Petite note : je suis désolé de mélanger les POV mais là il faut que vous connaissiez la conversation entre Jared et Thomas, et puis je la trouve intéressante ^^ mais je promet de ne pas trop le faire dans des mêmes chapitre parce que après je sais qu'il est facile de ce mélanger les pinceaux entre les différents personnages !

* * *

><p><strong>POV JARED <strong>

Du coup je sortis avec Thomas, son frère, l'idiot... Mais qui sait peut être que j'allais faire une grande découverte !

« Tiens ton sac, il était dans le salon. »

C'est vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

« Merci. »

« Il faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. »

Il regardait vers l'étage et je compris qu'il voulait me parler de Kim. Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle ne nous entendent pas.

« Allons dehors. »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à marcher vers ma bécane à coté du frère de mon imprégné. A coté du con qui l'avait fait souffrir et en même temps à coté de celui qui m'avait permit de m'imprégner de Kim.

« Je suis au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé vendredi dernier. » ne pus je m'empêcher de lui dire

« Je sais que vous sortez ensemble. »

Un point partout la balle au centre.

« Enfaite je me doutais que tu saurais pour vendredi. »

« Elle a passé le week-end chez un ami. »

« Oui, je sais et d'ailleurs je vous en suis reconnaissant ! Mais c'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé vendredi que je voudrais te parler. Je sais aussi ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin, et je t'avoue que je suis inquiet pour ma sœur. »

« On est tous inquiet pour Kim. »

« Je ne suis peut être pas resté beaucoup de temps avec Damian, Jérémy, Raoul et Jeff ,mais ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, et ils en ont après elle apparemment. »

« Kim est forte et puis avec nous elle ne risque rien. »

« Non, Kim n'est pas forte, au contraire, elle à besoin qu'on la protège, elle donne peut être l'impression inverse, mais je la connais mieux que personne et je sais qu'elle n'est pas capable d'affronter ca. »

Il était vraiment inquiet, je le voyais dans ses yeux, et sincère aussi quand il disait qu'elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle le paraissait, et je le croyais, comment une fille ayant vécu tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue supporterait d'avoir des détraqués à ses trousses ?

« Mais nous on est là, pour elle. Et toi ? »

« Bien sur que je serais là pour la protéger ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Alors on a qu'a dire, que tu la protège d'eux quand elle n'est pas avec nous, sinon on s'en occupe le reste du temps, ok ? »

« Ouais, mais il n'y a pas que d'eux qu'il faut la protéger. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi disait il ca ? Est ce que Kim serait encore plus en danger ? Déjà que ce matin j'avais vraiment eu du mal à ne pas bouffer ce Damian, tellement j'étais hors de moi, alors si en plus d'autre personnes lui en voulaient, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier la rousse non plus, elle aussi pourrait devenir un danger potentiel pour Kim, d'ailleurs me parlait il de ca ? Serait il au courant pour les buveurs de sang malgré toutes les précautions que nous avions prises ?

« De qui d'autre alors ? »

Je paniquais un peu à l'idée qu'il ait découvert notre secret, je nous voyaient déjà devant réunir un conseil pour décider quoi faire, s'il était assez de confiance, pour garder notre secret, et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment régler le problème ? Nous n'avions encore jamais étaient dans une situation comme celle ci et je ne savais vraiment pas comment les autres pourraient réagirent.

Bien sur je ne les laisseraient pas lui faire de mal, puisque ce serait en même temps faire du mal à Kim et blesser l'imprégnée d'un frère que ce soit, physiquement ou moralement, était interdit, car nous savions tous, grâce à Sam, que sans notre imprégnée nous pourrions mourir de chagrin, alors que nous sommes censés être invincibles !

« De toi... »

« Quoi ? »

Alors là j'étais largué, je ne vois pas en quoi je pouvais représenter une menace pour Kim, jamais au grand jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, je m'en voudrais trop si un jour je la blessais et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner !

« Écoute, si tu lui brise le cœur je te jure que c'est moi qui vais venir te briser ok ? Et puis je sais pas si tu es au courant mais t'es son premier petit copain, alors tu y vas doucement avec elle ok, que je n'apprenne pas que tu l'as forcée à faire quoi que ce soit ! Parce que les suçons, c'est un peu tôt si tu veux mon avis... »

« T'inquiète, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, ni jamais la forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, crois moi. »

J'étais sincère vraiment, je croyais à tout ce que je disais, et si lui ne me croyait pas tant pis. Il parut à moitié satisfait de ma réponse mais ca sembla au moins le calmer un petit peu. J'étais soulagé d'un coté qu'il me menace, ca voulait au moins dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kim, qu'il la protégeait. Mais qu'il n'essaye pas trop de m'approcher quand même, je ne le laisserais pas me toucher, et s'il croyait qu'il me faisait peur, il se faisait des idées. Je riais intérieurement à la pensée que je pourrais le croquer tout cru...

« J'espère... je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant je dois parler avec Kim. »

« Ok, et j'espère aussi que tu sais que ce que tu lui as dit, vendredi soir, la fait beaucoup souffrir. »

« Je m'en occupe aussi. »

« Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Dis a Kim que je la revois demain. »

« Ouais ouais. »

J'enfourchais ma moto et partais, malgré tout ce n'avait pas était aussi désagréable que je le pensais, je m'attendais à devoir lui cogner un peu plus la tête contre le mur pour qu'il comprenne mais finalement il n'était pas si bête que ca.

**POV KIM**

Tom revint environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sais qu'ils avaient parlé à coté de la moto de Jared, mais là où ils étaient je n'avais pu ni les voir, ni les entendre. J'espérais juste que tout c'était bien passé !

« Kim, je peux entrer ? » demanda mon frère à la porte

« Bien sur ! »

Depuis quand demandait il l'autorisation ? Il avait une mine soucieuse, et vint directement s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de moi, puis pendant quelques instant me regarda, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait les mots. Je craignais le pire, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait regardé comme ca c'était pour m'annoncer qu'il avait bien plus de problèmes qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et que du coup il craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait. Je me souviens avoir fait les quatre cents coup pour le couvrir et l'aider au mieux, mais finalement nous avions déménagé ici, mettant fin à nos agissements.

« Kim, je... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je suis désolé, avec Jared, c'était ridicule, je n'aurais jamais du l'inviter à entrer ! »

« Non, pas du tout, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, tant que tu es sur de toi, et de lui mais ce n'est pas de ca que je veux te parler. »

J'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais ? Depuis quand pouvais je faire ce que bon me semblait ? Il devait vraiment ce passer quelque chose de grave pour que Tom me dise ca !

« Oui, je suis sur de nous, merci. Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler, qu'est ce qu'il y a, c'est grave ? »

« D'abord, je... je tiens à m'excuser pour vendredi je suis tellement désolé, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal tu sais, j'étais en quelque sorte en manque de là bas, alors... ba tu vois, pour me souvenir j'ai refais ce que je faisais avant, mais maintenant c'est fini, je te jure ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu recommencerais alors qu'on a déménagé à cause de tout ca ! »

« Je sais, et maintenant j'ai arrêté, je te promet que je ne recommencerais pas comme dans le Massachusetts, on a eu beaucoup trop d'ennuis comme ca je ne veux pas que tout ca recommence ! »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne partirais pas d'ici, je me sens bien, j'ai un copain, des amis, et personne ne me regarde comme si j'étais la détraqué de service. »

« Oui, je sais. » il me souriait, lui aussi en avait bavé là bas « Mais on a quand même un problème Kim. »

Là il semblait tout à coup moins souriant, je connaissais cette expression, je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire ''danger, tous aux abris !'' alors bien sur je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et pour quoi ferait il cette tête là ?

« Mais de quoi tu parle ? »

« Kim, je suis au courant pour ce matin, avec Damian ! »

« Oh, ca. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un débile, mais il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans tout tes états ! »

« Bien sur que si Kim ! Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ca au sérieux, mais tu devrais, tu agis comme si tu t'en foutais ! »

« Ba... c'est pas que je m'en fou mais ces mecs ce sont juste des petits qui essaye de faire croire qu'ils sont grands, rien de plus ! C'était des menaces en l'air ce matin, il ne feront jamais rien, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi ! »

« Mais arrête de parler comme ca bon sang ! Merde Kim, tu fais comme si tu t'en foutais ! Comme si le fait qu'on t'ai menacé de te violer ne te touchait pas ! »

« Et puis quoi ? Il faudrait que je m'éfondre, que je me mette à pleurer ? »

« Peut être oui ! »

« Désolé mais c'est fini, je ne suis plus cette petite fille qui à peur d'une salle de bain, je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu venais réconforter toutes les nuits après un cauchemar. Je ne suis plus comme ca ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu as encore besoin qu'on te protège, et c'est ce qu'on va faire, que tu le veuille ou non. »

« Comment ca on ? C'est de ca que tu as parlé avec Jared ? Comment me protéger, moi pauvre petite chose ? »

Je m'énervais vraiment maintenant, peut être que mon comportement étais plus qu'infantile mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me considère comme le maillon faible ! J'avais déjà suffisamment donné pour me retrouver dans cette situation encore une fois, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne essayer de me faire peur, ni de me faire du mal ! Je n'avais plus 10 ans, je n'étais plus cette petite fille battue et presque morte. Tom m'avais toujours protégée, quand quelqu'un venait m'embêter, il était toujours là pour me défendre, quand les parents me criaient dessus, il me protégeait encore, depuis que j'avais attéri avec eux, il avait passé son temps à me protéger, mais maintenant c'était fini, c'était à moi de les protéger, tous.

« Kim, calme toi ok ? Oui c'est pour ca que j'ai parlé avec Jared, lui et ses amis veulent aussi te protéger tu sais, et il t'aime beaucoup apparemment. »

« Je sais... »

Oui, Jared m'aimait beaucoup, c'était sur, et moi aussi je l'aimais, alors tant mieux, et puis c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

« Désolé, de m'être énervée, bon et si tu me parlais du plan que vous avez mit en place dans mon dos ? »

« Arrête c'était pas dans ton dos, on c'est juste dit qu'il ne faudrait jamais te laisser seule, c'est tout. »

« En gros vous allez faire les baby-sitters ! »

Je ne croyais pas ce que j'entendais, en gros à partir de maintenant j'allais toujours avoir soit mon frère, soit Jared ou les autres sur le dos ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir faire un seul mouvement sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un qui me suive ? Super, vraiment c'est un super plan !

« Kim... »

« Ba quoi ? Attend, si ca vous tient tant à cœur, vous avez qu'à aller voir la police ! »

« Bien, sur, tu nous imagine ? ''Bonjours, nous venons parce qu'un élève à menacé ma sœur de la violer, vous pouvez faire quelque chose avant que tout ca n'arrive et ne dégénère ?'' »

« Ouai... d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, c'est pas toi qui m'accompagne dans la douche ! »

Je riais à sa tête, détendant l'atmosphère, il saisit un oreillé et une mémorable bataille de polochon commença.

Je dormis bien cette nuit là, tout allait bien mon frère et moi avions enfin discuté et Jared faisait, si je pouvais oser le dire, partit de ma vie maintenant. J'AVAIS un petit copain, moi Kim la timide, Kim la discrète. Maintenant tout ca était finit ! J'avais une bande d'amis, un frère qui ne faisait plus de conneries ! Tout était parfait, sauf pour moi, oui maintenant que je réfléchissais à froid de tout ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui...

J'avoue que je m'inquiétais quand même un peu ! Bien sur je n'étais pas morte de peur, c'était juste, comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque part au fond de moi je savais que cette histoire n'était pas finit, mais bon après tout j'étais protégée, j'avais Tom, Jared, Embry, Paul, Jacob... Alors c'était plutôt pour les autres que je devrais m'inquiéter parce que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre moi, je pense qu'il n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ce matin !

_Passe une bonne nuit, demain je t'attendrais à coté du bus._

_Je t'aime... Jared_

Je ne m'endormis pas tard, aillant du sommeil à rattraper. Le lendemain je me réveillais comme une fleur, j'avais fait un magnifique rêve, et j'étais bien reposée. Tout était parfait pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné je croisais Tom, on aurait dit un zombi, les yeux fermés au trois quart, se versant du jus d'orange dans son café... Je ne dis rien, il ne valait mieux pas, Tom était... comment dire ? Un homme de cro-magnon le matin au réveil et j'avais appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger le matin ! Alors je sortis bien vite de la cuisine, ne voulant pas être là lorsqu'il boira son café. Je l'entendis tousser puis jurer contre son bol, j'étais morte de rire dans ma chambre, j'adorais Tom le matin !

Nous étions dans le bus, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, je regardais par la fenêtre, attendant avec impatiente d'arriver et de retrouver Jared, sans lui je me sentais comme incomplète, c'était assez bizarre à expliquer mais ca devait être normal. Mais comme Jared était mon premier petit copain, je n'avais pas vraiment d'éléments de comparaison !

« Kim ? Tu viens ? » m'appela Tom

« Quoi ? Ah euh oui j'arrive. »

Je n'avais même pas vu que nous étions arrivés tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tom semblait dire ca comme si j'étais terrifiée, mais pas du tout, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, je ne flippais pas parce que j'avais peur de me faire agresser !

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! »

Il secoua la tête en signe de compréhension, il m'énervait ! Dès que je fus sortis je cherchais immédiatement du regard Jared. Un grand sourire se peignit sur mon visage quand je l'aperçus enfin, il me cherchait du regard, ses sourcils étaient froncés signe qu'il s'inquiétait, il était vraiment trop mignon...

« Jared ! »

Ba oui, je n'allais pas le laisser s'inquiéter tout seul dans son coin ! Je courrais presque vers lui, lorsqu'il me vit enfin il ouvrit les bras, et, tout naturellement je me blottissais dedans.

« Tu m'a manqué tu sais ! »

« Toi aussi Kim, plus que tu ne peux le croire ! »

Je souriais, la tête dans son torse, et respirais à fond son odeur pour pouvoir toujours me la rappeler. Doucement il me releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et m'embrassa. Des petit papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre et ma respiration s'accéléra, je l'entendis glousser contre moi et ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est pas marrant tu sais ! »

« Si, j'adore ca... »

« Pff, t'es nul ! Allé viens, on a cours je te signal ! »

« Oui chef ! »

Je partais devant en faisant semblant de bouder. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se paye ma tête, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir ! Il me rattrapa cependant bien vite, et me prenant par la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Kim ? »

« Hum... »

J'étais tellement concentrée dans les exercices que le prof de math nous avait donné que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Jared voulait me parler !

« Kim, je viens de regarder ton emploi du temps et ton derniers cour de ce matin, aucun d'entre nous n'est avec toi ! »

« Oui, je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas on se rejoint au self, en cinq minutes il ne m'arrivera rien tu sais. »

« D'accord mais si tu as ne serait ce qu'une seule minute de retard, j'irais te chercher dans tout le lycée, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il disait m'allais droit au cœur, il était vraiment sincère, ce que j'appréciais chez lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils doivent faire quelque chose, il ne le ferait jamais dans le lycée. »

J'essayais de le rassurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement, de plus je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que ces gars tenteraient quoi que ce soit !

« Ouais, et ba qu'il n'envisage même pas d'_essayer _de faire quelque chose ! »

« Jared... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, d'accord ? »

« Oh Kim... »

Bien que nous étions toujours en classe, il me colla contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice, je la savourais parce que je savais que je ne le reverrais pas avant midi et il me manquait déjà.

« On vous gêne peut être ? » demanda le prof qui nous avait vu

Je me décollais précipitamment de Jared, je ne tenais pas à me faire une mauvaise réputation auprès des profs. Par contre Jared, lui riait face à ma réaction, pas gêné le moins du monde ! Décidément j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui...

La sonnerie marqua notre séparation et je comptais les heures me séparant de nos retrouvailles. Charlotte m'avait rejointe pour nos deux autres cours, on discuta un peu de tout et de rien mais elle remarqua que je ne suivais pas vraiment la conversation alors elle me laissa tranquille. Mon dernier cour passa tellement lentement que j'eus l'impression qu'une semaine entière avait passé avant que la cloche de sonne ! Je me dépêchais de ranger mon sac et de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Jared au self lorsque je reçus un sms. Je m'arrêtais trente seconde histoire de voir qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message.

_Kim, j'ai un gros problème je suis devant le gymnase, rejoint moi dès que tu peux, je suis vraiment dans la merde et il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider ! N'en parle à personne, je t'explique dès que tu arrive. Ne tarde pas !_

_Tom_

Je ne comprenais pas, Tom avait un problème ? Mais quoi ? Il m'avait pourtant dit que maintenant il arrêtait les conneries ! Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait recommencé et qu'il m'y mêle encore une fois ! De plus son message avait l'air urgent, et bizarrement ca ne ressemblait pas à sa façon d'écrire, il devait vraiment avoir de gros ennuis ! De plus pourquoi voulait il que je n'en parle à personne ? Tout ca était vraiment bizarre, mais c'était mon frère et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber, alors bien que je mourrais d'envie de voir Jared et que le gymnase était à l'autre bout du lycée, j'y allais, pour Tom, comme toujours, j'assurais ses arrières.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au abord du gymnase je lui envoyais un texto pour savoir où il était parce que je ne le voyait nul part. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Enfin !_

_Je suis _dans _le gymnase, dépêche toi !_

_Tom_

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Comme si j'étais à ses ordres, ''dépêche toi !'' non mais je vous jure, aucune sympathie pour sa sœur qui vient le sortir de la merde encore une fois ! Je poussais la porte d'entré. Le gymnase était assez grand, il y avait d'abord un couloir avec les quatre vestiaires puis plus loin deux grandes salles de sport. Je supposais qu'il serait dans une des salle de sport alors j'allais voir. Il n'était pas dans la première, alors je rentrais dans la deuxième, au loin j'entendis une porte se fermer. Je me retournais, personne.

« Tom ? »

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme l'impression que je venais de me faire avoir, et en beauté en plus ! Je courais presque vers la porte de sortie mais lorsque j'arrivais elle était fermée à clef, alors que cinq minutes plus tôt elle était encore ouverte ! La lumière se fit enfin dans mon esprit, j'étais tomber dans _son_ piège, _il_ avait finalement réussis à me piéger !

J'étais dans la merde, mais comment avait il réussit à avoir le portable de Tom ? Peut être qu'il l'avait piégé lui aussi et qu'il était là quelque part. J'allais vérifier dans tous les vestiaires, salles d'entrepos et salles de sport du gymnase mais je ne trouvais aucune trace de lui. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit, pour qu'il ne puisse pas me repérer, Jared finirait bien par arriver à un moment ou un autre, il m'avait clairement dit que si j'avais une minute de retard, il fouillerait tout le lycée pour me retrouver et ca devait faire déjà au moins dix bonnes minutes que la cloche avait sonnée, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais cinq minutes de retard alors il devrait déjà être à ma recherche !

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive au gymnase... Ce qui me laissait beaucoup de temps encore à me débrouiller seule. Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas prévenue ? Il serait venu avec moi et je ne serait certainement pas dans cette situation maintenant !

« Kiiiim où est tu ? » entendis je Jeff m'appeler

« On sais que tu es là, pas la peine de te cacher ! » renchérit Jérémy

« Je t'avais bien dis que tu n'aurais pas du me menacer ! » ajouta Damian

Putain, mais ils étaient combien ici ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient tous là, juste Damian ! Il fallait que je bouge et vite, j'étais dans un des vestiaires et s'ils me trouvaient là dedans je n'aurais aucune chance de m'enfuir ! Je sortais tout doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je ne savais pas exactement où ils étaient mais tout à l'heure leurs voix semblaient assez lointaine. Je courais dans la première salle de sport qui ce présentait à moi. Par chance c'était la plus grande des deux. Des filets de badminton étaient encore installés, couvrant la salle. Au moins ici j'aurais une chance de me cacher. Ce que je fis, j'allais me mettre derrière un avancement d'un des murs, un poteau retenant un des filets me cachant d'une vision à 90 degrés. C'était la meilleure cachette que je pourrais espérer ici.

« Je crois que le petit oiseau est dans la salle 2... » c'était Raoul !

Comment avait il deviné ? Je ne le voyais pas alors comment lui pouvait il me voir ? Ou alors c'est qu'ils avaient fouillé toutes les autres salles, et que par déduction ils avaient compris que j'étais là. Je les entendis rire, ils étaient tout proche. Je savais que j'étais faite comme un rat, aucune de toutes les salles du gymnase n'avaient de deuxième porte de sortie ! Ils avaient bien calculé leurs coup !

« Montre toi Kim, ca t'évitera des emmerdes de plus... »

C'était à présent Damian qui parlait, il marchait au devant du groupe, c'était clairement lui qui était le chef, ca se voyait, moi qui avais toujours cru que c'était Jeff... Une fois de plus je m'étais trompée, ma première erreur avait été de croire que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air, ma deuxième de croire que comme Jeff était le meneur, et qu'il semblait le plus intelligent des quatre, il ferait entendre raison à Damian, ma troisième de ne pas prévenir Jared et ma quatrième d'entrer dans ce gymnase.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ? Rester cachée jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aient complètement encerclée ou bien sortir de suite et tenter de m'enfuir ? Je prenais une grande inspiration et me levais.

« Sage décision Kim. » me félicita Damian

« Laissez moi partir d'ici et je ne dirais rien, à personne. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle ose encore nous donner des ordres ? » remarqua Jérémy

« Oui... on dirait bien ! » dit Jeff

Ils souriaient tout les quatre et à ce moment là je sus que je n'arriverais pas à leurs faire entendre raison, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour moi et je ne pourrais pas les en empêcher, ma dernière chance était de fuir, de réussir à m'échapper !

« Alors Kim, enfin de retour parmi nous ! » m'acclama Damian

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ais rien fait ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ? »

« Vois tu Kim, tout ceci n'est qu'un simple hasard, enfaite ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu veux savoir tu n'est qu'une malchanceuse c'est tout ! Vois tu lorsque vous êtes arrivés, toi et ton frère, on espéraient vous compter parmi nous, au début ton frère à marché puis tu t'es ramenée et tu nous l'a arraché, ce qui, tu vois, ne nous à pas du tout plut ! Ensuite tu es devenue la petite ami de ce cher Jared, notre ennemi depuis la nuit des temps, et là tu es devenue une proie très intéressante à nos yeux, la sœur de celui qui nous a côtoyé, la petite amie de notre ennemis. De plus tu es une des seules filles ici à nous tenir tête. »

« Alors... pour vous ce n'est qu'un jeu ? »

« En quelque sorte, nous voulons faire de toi un exemple. Faire passer un message si tu préfère. »

Durant que Damian me faisait son petit discours j'avais remarqué que les autres se rapprochaient petit à petit de moi, et dans peut de temps ils m'encercleraient, il fallait que je bouge et vite, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il comptaient faire, dans leurs têtes de détraqués. Je voulais savoir de quoi ils parlaient lorsqu'ils disaient vouloir faire de moi un exemple !

« Et je peux savoir en quoi consiste ce message, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? »

« Non ce n'est pas trop demander, puisque c'est toi qui va le porter il est normal que tu connaisse le contenu de ce message pour pouvoir bien le faire passer. »

Les autres se mirent à rire, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je devais courir maintenant ! Je le savais mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, un je ne sais quoi. C'était comme si mon corps refusait de fuir sans qu'il sache au préalable contre quoi il allait devoir lutter. C'était tordue, je le savais mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

« Mais avant de te donner ton message, il faut que tu connaisse le début de toute l'histoire... »

« L'histoire ? »

« Oui, vois tu depuis toujours, il y a deux clan ici. Celui de Jared et ses amis et le notre. Nous nous détestons et ce depuis toujours, de plus ils nous mettent des battons dans les roues et font échouer tout nos plan quel qu'ils soient, mais après _ca _ils ne tenteront plus jamais rien contre nous... »

Des fous, vraiment j'étais tombée sur des cinglés ! Ils croyaient se livrer une ''guerre'' alors qu'en faite ce n'étaient que des détraqués ! Maintenant il fallait que je fuis ! Je devais me dépêcher parce que la fin du discours de Damian avait marqué aussi ma fin, les trois autres m'encerclaient à présent, et je n'avais aucune ouverture.

« Attrapez là. »

Ce fut tout, deux mots qui déclenchèrent une montée d'adrénaline, je voyais tout, tout beaucoup plus clairement. Je voyais aussi leurs sourire sadique, ils s'apprêtaient à me sauter dessus tous d'un coup, comme un filet se refermant sur moi ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours un trou dans un filet, un trou assez gros pour laisser sa chance au poisson. Alors je fis la seule chose à faire avant de me faire plaquer au sol comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Je plongeais, je plongeais au sol passant sous les trois abrutis qui me regardaient avec des yeux éberlués. Ensuite je me relevais en un quart de seconde et courrais, je courrais du plus vite que je le pouvais vers la sortie.

« Rattrapez là, ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! » cria Damian derrière moi

Malheureusement je ne courrais pas assez vite, je sentis un poids me percuter sur mon flanc gauche et me faire voler contre le mur. Je sentis une de mes côtes se casser et au moins deux autres se fracturer sous ma peau, et mon poignet, qui avait voulu amortir ma chute prendre une teinte violacé. Je criais de douleur et de peur en même temps. J'étais à terre, recroquevillée essayant de reprendre ma respiration, mais mes côtes me faisaient trop souffrir pour ca. Les larmes me montèrent au yeux.

« Tu vois Kim, tu ne pourra pas nous échapper alors pas la peine d'essayer de t'enfuir... »

« S'il vous plait ! »

« Avant que tu n'oublie, tu pourra faire passer un message à Jared de ma part ? Dis lui que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que nous ferons s'il ne laissent pas tomber l'idée de nous chasser. »

« Nous ? » demandais je à bout de souffle

Je ne comprenais pas de qui il pouvait bien parler ?

« Oui, insiste bien sur le mot _chasser_ et il comprendra... »

Quoi ? Je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il racontais, mais j'avais bien enregistré le message et tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était de partir !

« Ok... mais laisse moi partir maintenant ! »

« Oh non, le jeu ne fait que commencer, et puis il nous reste encore une demie heure avant de devoir aller en cours... »

Une demie heure ? Cela voulait dire que ca ne faisait qu'à peine vingt minutes que j'étais ici ? Le temps avait passé tellement lentement. Jared ne devrait plus être loin maintenant ! Je n'avais plus qu'à prier parce que je ne me sentais pas de passer encore une demie heure avec eux ! Jeff, à un ordre silencieux de Damian, m'attrapa par les cheveux et me traîna jusque dans la salle de sport où nous étions tout à l'heur, je ne pus empêcher un cri sortir de ma bouche sous la douleur. Je craignais le pire, j'espérais juste qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de me _toucher_ parce que là je ferais tout, quitte à me casser encore quelques côte, pour qu'ils ne m'approchent pas !

« Attachez là. »

C'est la que je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé ici, il y avait une corde qui pendait du plafond. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, s'ils m'accrochaient à cette corde je ne pourrais plus jamais rien faire pour me défendre. Alors lorsque Raoul s'approchait de moi avec un rouleau de scotch de lui balançais mon pied au dessous de la ceinture, histoire de lui laisser un petit souvenir de moi et me relevais prête à me battre. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur comment mettre KO cinq mecs à la fois avec des côtes en très mauvais état mais je me jurais mentalement d'en faire tomber un maximum avec moi !

Ils riaient tous à ma tentative minable de leurs résister, sauf Raoul qui était toujours plié par terre et qui jurait de me faire payer. Jeff fus le premier à se jeter sur moi, mais je l'avais vue venir et je n'eus qu'à me décaler de quelques pas pour qu'il s'écrase à terre. Mais il se releva bien vite et revint à l'attaque, cette fois ci je ne pus l'éviter et me retrouvais face à lui collé contre son torse. Il me sourit puis se pencha, comme pour m'embraser. Sauf que je lui mordis la lèvre tellement fort que le goût de son sang envahi ma bouche. Il me lâcha immédiatement mais Jérémy était juste derrière nous et je passais de ce fait dans ces bras.

Il semblait plus prudent que les deux autres et appela Damian à l'aide. Ses bras encerclaient les miens m'empêchant tout mouvement et comprimant mes côtes plus que douloureuses, mon dos contre son torse. Damian avait le scotch et il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Alors je criais, c'était la dernière chose à faire, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre Jérémy pour qu'il me lâche et si Damian m'attachait les mains avec ce foutu scotch je n'aurais plus qu'à subir leur torture sans broncher !

Je me souvins d'un film que j'avais vue il n'y a pas si longtemps que ca. A un moment le héros se trouvait à peu près dans la même situation que moi, et pour empêcher un docteur fou de l'approcher il avait utilisé la personne qui la retenait pour faire levier et avait balancé ses pieds dans la gueule du docteur fou. Je n'avais qu'à imaginer Damian en docteur fou, ce qui ne fut pas du tout difficile, et je projetais mes pieds vers son torse. L'impact nous fit tous reculer, ou plutôt tomber, Damian avait été envoyé valser contre le filet de bad le plus proche et Jérémy et moi étions tombé à terre, l'impact lui coupant le souffle, il fut sonné quelques seconde mais il ne désséra pas ses bras.

« Ca suffit ! »

Je sursautais à cette voix, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue. Je cherchais la source mais ne la trouvais pas, par contre j'avais remarqué un grand changement de comportement des quatre garçons. Ils s'étaient raidis, et puis comme leurs yeux s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la peur. Puis je la vis, la personne à qui appartenait la voix. C'était un homme, grand et maigre, il était d'une pâleur cadavérique mais il était beau, d'une beauté effarante. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, sinon je m'en serais souvenue !

Il dégageait une telle aura de peur et de méchanceté que les poils de mes bras et les cheveux de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Pour je ne sais quelle raison je sus qu'à présent le danger ne venait non pas des quatre garçons mais de cet étranger. Il se rapprocha de moi, quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis je pus observer ses traits. Son visage était beau, presque translucide, son nez droit et aquilin, mais sous ses yeux il y avait de grandes cernes violette.

C'est la que je comprenais ce qui m'avait dérangé depuis le début, ses yeux, ils étaient rouge, rouge sang. J'avais déjà vue des gothiques mettre des lentilles rouge pour se donner un style mais lui c'était différent. C'était impossible mais la couleur semblait être naturelle ! Je ne décelais aucun contour qu'une lentille de ce genre laissait voir.

« Qu'êtes vous ? » ne pus m'empêcher de demander

* * *

><p>Je sais je suis cruel ! Ne me tuez pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite c'est promis ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre... :D


	11. Chapitre 10

Et voilà le dixième chapitre tant attendus ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Un grand merci à : **Triskelle sparrow, Lyli13 et BMG **pour leurs reviews, merci je suis contente de voir que vous ne me laissez pas tomber !

* * *

><p><em>« Qu'êtes vous ? » ne pus m'empêcher de demander<em>

« Question très pertinente pour une petite humaine ! Mais je dois d'abord régler un petit problème avant d'entamer cette passionnante conversation avec toi. »

Il se tourna vers Damian, toujours assis au sol comme moi et Jérémy et tout les autres aussi d'ailleurs remarquais-je.

« Je croyais t'avoir dis que Victoria était pressée ? Elle attends depuis trop longtemps pour que tu prenne ton temps avec cette fille ! »

« Ou-oui je suis désolé Lucas. »

C'était vraiment bizarre, Damian avait vraiment très peur de ce gars ! Et qui était Victoria ?

« Alors tu vas finir le travail qu'on vous a confié, tout de suite ! »

« Attendez, on a trouvé une meilleure option ! » supplia presque Damian

« Quelle meilleure option ? » l'autre semblait à peine intéressé par ce qu'avait à dire Damian

« La-la fille »

« Quoi la fille ? Dépêche toi de parler sinon c'est toi qui portera le message ! »

« C'est la petite amie d'un des leurs ! »

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, puis pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour m'évaluer, il semblait intéressé par cette information. En quelques pas il fut à coté de moi et me prenant par un bras me mit sur mes pieds. La douleur de mes côtes trop longtemps comprimée par Jérémy me fit fortement grimacer mais je ne crois pas que ce Lucas l'ait vu. Heureusement car je ne tenais pas à lui dévoiler mes faiblesses ! Je remarquais que sa peau était froide, vraiment très froide ! Comme la glace, ca me faisait bizarre car j'avais plutôt l'habitude de la chaleur de Jared.

« Alors comme ca tu es la petite amie d'un d'_eux _? »

Il approcha mon poignet de son visage, et... le sentit ! Je vous jure il renifla mon poignet !

« Oui, toujours cette affreuse puanteur ! Tu vas peut être plus nous servir morte que vivante finalement... Oui, et Victoria serait contente de savoir que j'ai tué une compagne de l'un d'entre eux... »

Il parlait comme s'il se parlait à lui même, faisant abstraction du monde extérieur. Mais il parlait de me tuer ! Et avec une grande indifférence de plus.

« Co-comment ca ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Il sembla revenir parmi nous, mon poignet toujours dans sa main. Sa poigne se resserra sur mon poignet déjà meurtri me faisant gémir de douleur.

« Ah ces humains, toujours à poser des questions !Vois tu je suis... comment te dire ca pour ne pas t'effrayer ? »

Bien sur c'était purement ironique, je savais que s'il pouvait me terrifier un peu plus il ne s'en priverait pas, ca se lisait sur son visage, il aimait inspirer la peur et le respect.

« Je suis ce que tes amis appel un buveur de sang, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce terme je préfère vampire ! »

Un... un vampire ? Non c'était impossible ! Les vampire n'existaient pas, c'étaient des êtres mythiques qu'on avaient inventé pour faire peur au enfants !

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me crois pas petite humaine ? »

« Les vampire n'existent pas ! Ce n'est qu'un mythe, vous croyez que je vais avaler ca ? »

« Si j'étais humain crois tu que je pourrais faire ceci ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase en resserrant beaucoup plus sa main sur mon poignet, je criais de douleur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais pratiquement sur qu'il était cassé maintenant. Mais comment avait il fait pour me casser le poignet juste avec une main ?

« Alors tu me crois maintenant ? » il avait encore la tête penché sur le coté

Lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin je m'écroulais par terre, ramenant mon poignet blessé contre mon corps. Je devais ressembler à une petite fille, recroquevillée sur moi même, pleurant de douleur et de peur. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était un vampire, mais qui était il alors ? Il n'était pas humain c'était sur ! Tout à coup je le sentis se tendre, comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose pourtant je ne voyais rien.

« Non... je n'ai que trop traîné ! C'est de votre faute tout ca ! Jeff ! Tu pars d'ici tout de suite, tu vas prévenir Victoria, dis lui pour cette fille, et si tu ne le fais pas... »

Il était énervé à présent, il pétait les plombs même. Jeff partit en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui était peut être le cas... J'essayais de m'éloigner de lui mais bien sur il remarqua mon mouvement.

« Au non non non, tu es ma seule monnaie d'échange alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir ! »

Il me rattrapa par les cheveux et en quelques seconde je me retrouvais debout mon dos collé contre lui, une de ces mains sous ma tête et son autre bras encerclant mes bras pour m'empêcher de bouger. Sauf qu'il me serrait trop fort, mes côtes qui me faisaient déjà mal étaient affreusement douloureuse, sa main qui était prête à m'étrangler me faisait peur, et je ne voyais toujours pas cette chose qui lui faisait si peur !

« Lâche là. »

Sam ? C'était Sam ! Il était là devant moi dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je voulais le prévenir, lui crier de s'enfuir, mais je n'arrivais plus à respirer car dès qu'il était apparut Lucas avait resserré sa prise sur mes côtes m'empêchant de prendre ma respiration.

« Où est le reste de ta meute ? Serais tu venu tout seul ? »

Lucas semblait plus sur de lui à présent, je ne comprenais toujours pas ! Quelle meute ? Mais de quoi il parlait à la fin ! C'est là que je les vis, quatre loups firent leurs entrés dans la salle, et je paniquais, ils étaient grands comme des chevaux, ce n'étaient pas des loups normaux ! Ils allaient manger Sam ! Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne vite ! Je couinais lorsque Lucas resserra encore plus sa prise sur moi, j'allais mourir étouffée si ca continuait !

« Lâche là tout de suite ! » dit Sam

Il avait la voix calme, pas le moins du monde apeuré, il semblait confiant mais un peu inquiet aussi. Une des loups grogna devant nous, ils avaient formé une ligne face à nous, laissant Sam au milieux bien qu'il soit un peu en retrait. Je les observais un peu plus, il y en avait un brun-roux, un noir tâché de gris, un chocolat et celui qui avait grogné était marron mais avec un œil et une oreille noir ainsi que ses pattes. Ils étaient magnifiques tous, malgré la menace qu'ils représentaient je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

« S'ils approchent je lui brise la nuque c'est compris ? »

Lucas semblait perdre tout ses moyens devant la situation, ce que je comprenais j'aurais moi aussi péter un plomb. Sam semblait tout à fait à l'aise là où il était, au milieu de ces loups, et les loups n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de le bouffer ! D'habitude j'adorais les loups, mais là... ils étaient trop gros pour être vrai !

« Sam... ! »

Je voulais lui demander où était Jared, pourquoi ne venait-il pas me protéger comme il l'avait promit ? Il avait jurer de me protéger, et là que j'avais besoin de lui il n'était pas là ! J'allais mourir, soit bouffée par des loups, soit brisée dans les mains d'un ''vampire'', oui un vampire, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait mentit ? Et puis tout à coup son histoire semblait bien plus plausible lorsque j'avais devant moi quatre loups aussi grands que des chevaux avec Sam au milieux. Je ne savais plus sur qui compter ! Je ne savais pas qui ou quoi croire. J'étais peut être morte ? Oui, mon subconscient essayer de rejouer ma mort en trouvant une explication à pourquoi j'étais morte et il préférait le surnaturel ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications !

« Kim, écoute moi, Kim ! »

Je me sentais partir vers l'inconscient, bien que Lucas ait relâché la pression, je partais vers un monde paisible. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit la voix de Sam me semblait lointaine. Puis encore plus loin j'entendis un cris, un des loups criait, on aurait dit une complainte, ce loups semblait tellement souffrir que je me sentis triste pour lui, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne savais pas que les loups pouvaient ressentir des émotions mais ce hurlement, c'était comme s'il me donnait un nouveau souffle, comme s'il me ramenait vers la réalité. Alors je rouvris les yeux, la scène n'avait pas changée. Tout était pareil, sauf le loup qui avait hurlé, il me rappelait quelqu'un. Et je n'avais plus peur de lui, ni des autres.

J'avais choisit, depuis le début je ne savais pas de qui je devais le plus me méfier, à qui je devais faire confiance, Lucas ? Sam et les loups ? Mais maintenant je savais, car ce loup venait de me donner la réponse, il fallait que je crois en Sam, je ne devais pas partir je devais lutter pour Jared, pour Tom...

« Kim ? » m'appela encore Sam

« Qu-quoi ? » j'avais la voie rauque mais peut m'importait

« Ca va aller d'accord ? Reste avec nous et tout ira bien. »

Il semblait convaincu par ce qu'il disait alors je l'écoutais.

« Et si je la mordais ? Vous l'aimeriez toujours autant ? » demanda Lucas

Me mordre ? Mon cerveau marchait au ralentit alors je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser la phrase que de nouveau mon poignet était à hauteur de la bouche de ce vampire.

« Non ! Si tu la mords, crois moi tu vas le regretter, toi et ceux qui t'ont aidé ! »

« Je ne fiche pas mal de ces minus ! Tuez les si vous voulez, ils n'ont même pas étaient foutus de faire ce qu'on leur avaient demandé ! Sauf Jeff... Alors allez y tuez les ! Mais je suis sur que vous en serez incapable ! Vous êtes trop faible pour ca ! »

Soudainement un des loups, le noir taché gris sauta vers nous et puis tout passa très vite ensuite. Lucas me projeta à l'autre bout de la salle, et d'un coup de poing envoya valser le loup à terre sonné. Sam cria, les trois autre loups se jetèrent d'un coup sur le vampire, celui qui avait sauté en premier se releva, sans une blessure et repartit dans la bagarre. C'était vraiment violent, le vampire était entouré de toute part par les loups, il les renvoyaient les uns après les autres valser de tout les cotés. Les loups quand à eux claquaient des mâchoires et sautaient sur Lucas. J'observais cette scène interdite, j'avais peur pour les loups, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille, ils allaient mourir ! Le pire était que tout ca passait vite, trop vite presque pour que je ne suive ce qu'il ce passait.

Puis pendant un instant de répit Lucas sembla se rendre compte que j'étais seule et sans défense, il sourit et s'élança vers moi. Le loups marron noir qui avait vu la scène fit barrage entre nous deux, mais il fut éjecté comme un simple objet, heureusement ca avait laissé le temps aux autres d'éloigner le vampire de moi. Je ne voyais plus Sam, nul part, il avait disparut ! Mais le loup marron noir restait à terre, la respiration difficile lui aussi. Il était blessé, j'essayais de me rapprocher de lui comme il n'était pas très loin, mais le trajet fut douloureux, j'avais horriblement mal partout ! Cette deuxième projection contre un mur m'avait achevée.

Quand j'atteins enfin le loup il me regardait, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il avait stoppé tout mouvement lorsque j'avais commencé à me déplacer vers lui. Je n'avais pas peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce loup ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire, il c'était fait blesser pour me sauver, je lui était redevable. Et il m'avait protégée, contre toute attente ! J'arrivais au niveau de sa tête, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il était allongé sur le flanc. Il semblait un peu souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas trop l'aider alors je fit la première chose qui me vint en tête, je lui parlais. Je doutais qu'il me comprendrait mais moi j'en avais besoin.

« Merci. » commençais je

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle, tu ne me comprends peut être pas, peu importe, merci en tout cas de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, de savoir que j'avais frôlé la mort plus d'une fois aujourd'hui me terrifiait. Quatre garçons m'avaient agressée, un vampire presque tuée, et maintenant des loups se battaient à coté de moi ! Il grogna, puis tout doucement rapprocha son museau de moi. Je me figeais, un loup, même blessé restait dangereux. Mais je souris lorsque sa langue me lécha les mains.

« Tu n'est pas si effrayant que ca pour un loup ! » murmurais-je

Il aboya comme pour confirmer mes dires et fit pendre sa langue sur le coté de sa bouche comme s'il riait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer devant cette scène mais fus ramenée bien vite à la réalité lorsqu'un autre loup fut projeté à coté de nous. L'horreur de la situation me revint en pleine face, le vampire allait tous les mettre KO et après il viendrait, pour me tuer, moi.

« Ne le laisse pas vous faire du mal, c'est moi qu'il veut, alors partez ! » demandais je au loup

Il secoua la tête comme s'il me disait non et se releva, il boitait un peu au début mais il se lança de nouveau dans la bataille. Maintenant que je regardais mieux, je vis qu'un autre loup avait fait son apparition, un loup noir, tout noir. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait, mais il semblait faire pencher la balance en leurs faveur, je remarquais aussi que le vampire avait un bras en moins ! Il ne saignait pas, normal ? Peut être, mais c'était clair qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'avantage maintenant. De plus c'était un contre cinq, à sa place j'essayerais de fuir. Sauf que les loups ne le laisserait pas m'approcher d'après ce que j'avais compris, et je me trouvais justement juste devant la sortie !

Je ne voulais pas les gêner, mais en même temps il fallait que je sorte d'ici, alors avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait je rampais vers la sortie, je crois que le marron noir m'avait vu mais il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher donc je continuais. C'était difficile, déjà rien que pour passer la porte et arriver dans le couloir, donc faire à peine deux mètres, il me fallut au moins cinq minutes. Je voyais encore les loups, et Lucas, il était en très mauvaise posture à présent, il lui manquait ses deux bras et pas mal de bouts du ventre et des jambes, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Moi je ne bougeais plus de là où j'étais, trop fatiguée.

A un moment il tomba à genoux, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

« Si tu ne te rends pas à Victoria elle en tuera beaucoup, par ta faute jusqu'à ce que tu te décide ! »

Et un des loups lui arracha la tête. Je restais interdite devant la scène, trois des cinq loups ramassèrent les bout et la dépouille de Lucas puis partir dehors en courant. Il ne restait plus que le loup noir et celui marron noir de tout à l'heure. Il me regardaient tout les deux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là j'eus peur, qu'allais je découvrir ? Qui étaient ils ? Pourquoi m'avaient ils sauvée ? Je me posais tant de question aux quelles je ne voyais aucune raison rationnelle !

Il disparurent tout les deux sur le côté quelques seconde puis, devant moi ce tint Sam et Jared. Je n'en pouvais plus ! D'abord un vampire maintenant des loups-garous ! Ce fut trop pour moi et je fondis en larme. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'approchent, le choc était encore trop récent mais à la fois j'avais besoin de Jared, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout irait bien, que c'était finit et que ce que je venais de voir n'était qu'un rêve !

« Kim ? » m'appela t-il justement

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de le fixer, l'évaluant pour savoir s'il était toujours lui, Jared, mon petit ami. Sam était lui entrain de faire un peu de rangement dans la salle, et en rien de temps c'était comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Je le fixais abasourdie, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire je voyais bien que Jared s'inquiétait mais je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler pour le moment. Je me contentais juste de suivre leurs mouvements.

« Kim ? Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » me demanda cette fois ci Sam

J'hochais doucement la tête affirmativement.

« Où ? »

Jared n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure. Il semblait à bout de nerfs, et ca me tendais moi aussi, je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant ! Les larmes me montèrent au yeux sans que je puisse les en empêcher. J'en avait trop vue aujourd'hui, trop c'était trop ! Je voulais rentrer chez moi, juste ca.

« Partout... ! »

Sam semblait embêté par ma réponse est ce qu'il attendait autre chose ? Pour l'instant l'hébétude gardait encore la douleur loin de moi mais je la sentais toute proche et faire l'inventaire de mes blessures la ferait venir, et ca je ne voulais pas !

« On peux approcher s'il te plait ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils réfléchissant à sa question, c'était vraiment bizarre, pour l'instant personne ne m'avait encore jamais demandé mon avis sur quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, je crois. »

Alors tout doucement ils s'approchèrent de moi, un pas après l'autre. J'eus l'impression qu'il mirent cinq minutes pour venir jusqu'à moi ! Une fois arrivés il s'accroupirent devant moi.

« Kim, tu peux me montrer ta main s'il te plait ? » redemanda Sam

Il avait était tellement gentil depuis le début que je lui tendit, une grimace se dessina sur nos trois visage quand nous virent dans quel état elle était : toute violette et tordu bizarrement.

« Elle est cassée, Kim tu as d'autres blessures dans ce genre ou pas ? »

« Oui, mes côtes j'ai mal. Ce sont les garçons qu'y m'ont pousser contre le mur et après Lucas, avec son bras ! Il... il m'a serrée tellement fort, je... je ! »

« Sa va aller, Kim, on vas t'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord ? »

« Non ! Je veux pas y aller, s'il vous plait ! »

Je les suppliaient du regard, la seule fois où j'avais était à l'hôpital c'était après que mes parents aient essayé de me tuer et la que j'avais une nouvelle fois frôlé la mort je ne voulais pas retourner là bas ! Sam sembla comprendre car il hocha la tête mais Jared, il tremblait de tout ses membres comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi, ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais à cause de moi ils avaient risqué leurs vie, à cause de moi ils avaient étaient blessés.

« Je suis désolé. » m'excusais je auprès de Jared

« Jared... »

Sam semblait le réprimander, ce qui le fit réagir, il ce pinçât l'arrête du nez et sembla reprendre contenance.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé Kim, je n'aurais pas du mettre autant de temps à te retrouver, je t'ai cherchée partout mais... »

Il semblait accablé par les remords, mais je ne le laisserais pas ce fustiger pour ce dont il n'était pas responsable. Sauf que ca devrait attendre plus tard, car la cloche venait de sonner. Il fallait qu'on bouge d'ici et vite.

« Kim, Jared peut te prendre ? »

« Oui, mais doucement s'il te plait. »

« Bien sur. » me répondis Jared

Il me prit sous les jambes et dans le dos et me porta comme une jeune mariée. Le moindre mouvement me faisait gémir de douleur, je savais qu'il faisait attention, mais ca n'empêchait rien.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, je suis vraiment désolé... » me murmura t-il à l'oreille

« C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue ! J'aurais du prendre tout ca plus au sérieux, je ne savais pas que... ! Je suis désolé ! » pleurais je

A la sortie du gymnase je me sentis plus légère, on croisa Embry, Paul et Jacob, Sam leur dit de retourner en cours, et moi je me cachais dans l'épaule de Jared. Embry demanda à Sam comment j'allais mais je n'entendis pas la suite car au loin j'avais aperçus Damian, Jérémy et Raoul. Jeff n'était pas avec eux, il n'était donc toujours pas revenu. Je gémis de peur en les voyant ce que remarqua Jared.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Kim ? »

« Ils sont là »

Je les montrais de la tête et tout les garçons grognèrent en même temps.

« Jared, amène Kim à l'hôpital, nous on va s'occuper d'eux. » dit Sam

Il hocha la tête, et commença à partir mais j'attrapais Sam par la manche. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui demandais.

« Laisse les en vie, je veux pas qu'ils s'en sortent comme ca s'il te plait ! »

« Bien sur Kim, maintenant allez y. »

« Hey Kim, t'inquiète pas on va leurs faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous! » m'assura Paul

Je lui souris, certaine qu'il tiendrait sa parole, je les suivaient du regards jusqu'à un tournant.

« Jared ? »

« Hum ? »

Il semblait tendu d'être seul avec moi, ce que je comprenais, à sa place j'aurais eu peur de ma réaction suite à ce qu'il venait de ce passer, mais pour l'instant j'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

« Tu m'emmène pas à l'hôpital hein ? »

« Kim... on peut pas faire autrement là tu sais ! »

« Alors tu restera avec moi ? Tout le temps ? »

« Promis ! »

« Ok. »

Il me déposa dans une voiture, que je supposais être celle de Sam et nous partîmes pour l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, je ne dis rien, me contentant de serrer les dents à chaque mouvement de la voiture. Je supposais avoir au moins trois côtes cassées, et pas mal fracturées aussi. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir des ambulances une fois que nous fûmes arrivés. Il m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital de Forks comme il n'y en avait pas à la Push.

Un infirmier avec un brancard s'approcha de nous, Jared sortit et parla quelques instant avec lui puis l'infirmier s'approcha. Jared me reprit dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur le brancard. Ensuite tout passa très vite, l'infirmier repartit presque en courant pour m'emmener dans une salle où on me fit passer des radios, de tout le corps pour finalement me mettre dans une salle d'examens avec une petite dose de morphine en attendant le médecin. Jared ne m'avait pas quitté sauf pour faire les radios. Et maintenant nous étions là à attendre le doc.

« J'aime bien le marron tu sais. » je lui souris

« On en discutera une autre fois c'est la morphine qui me parle là, voilà le doc. »

Lorsqu'il entra deux choses se passèrent en même temps, un je sus tout de suite que ce doc était un vampire et deux Jared grogna tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'il alerte les infirmières. Quand au médecin, à part un grand froncement des sourcils quelques instant il reprit bien vite contenance. Il était magnifique lui aussi, blond la peau blanche, impeccablement habillé.

« Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« Alors sortez d'ici et appelez un autre médecin ! » gronda Jared

« Je voudrais bien, mais... les blessures de votre amie ne sont pas naturel n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. » répondis je curieuse

« On s'en fou je veux pas qu'un autre buveur de sang te touche ! » me dit Jared

« Un autre ? » demanda le doc intrigué

« Vous n'allez pas me mordre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre n'est ce pas ? » lui demandais je

« Non, absolument pas ! »

« Jared s'il te plait ? »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler avec un vampire et si lui travaillait dans un hôpital il ne pouvait pas être si méchant non ? En tout cas ca ne plut pas à Jared qui partit en claquant la porte non sans au préalable m'avoir assuré qu'il attendait juste dehors.

« Alors c'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Pardon, Docteur Cullen, mais appel moi Carlisle si tu veux. »

« Ok, moi c'est Kim. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, bien que je ne pense pas que vous soyez ravie d'être ici. »

Il semblait sympa, pas comme Lucas, il dégageait une aura de bonté et de sympathie. J'étais en confiance avec lui, je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien et de toute façon Jared était de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Non, pas vraiment mais autant en profiter. »

« Oui... Hum tu a été salement amochée Kim, trois côtes cassée plus quatre fracturée, le poignet en miette... »

« Tout ca grâce à quelqu'un comme vous. »

« Et tu connais son nom ? »

Il semblait intéressé, mais pas content au contraire c'était comme si la nouvelle était mauvaise, alors qu'il devait forcement savoir qu'il y avait d'autre vampire ici !

« Lucas, vous le connaissez ? »

« Non, ce qui est bizarre, car normalement il y a seulement ma famille et moi qui vivons ici, donc nous sommes censés être les seuls vampire du coin. »

« Ba, s'il y a quelqu'un dans votre famille qui s'appelle Victoria elle le connaissais ! »

« Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de Victoria dans notre famille, la seule Victoria que je connaisse veut tuer une fille comme toi que les miens et les loups de la Push protégeons. »

« Ah, ba tout ce que je sais c'est que ce Lucas était sous les ordres de cette Victoria, aïe ! »

Il venait de me toucher une de mes côtes et bien que ses doigts soit frais la douleur restait présente !

« Désolé. Bon, je vais te poser un plâtre sur ton poignet mais pour tes côtes la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est un bandage de pommade pour les hématomes et te demander de rester au moins deux bonnes semaines au lit en attendant qu'elles se réparent d'elles mêmes. Désolé je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus ! »

« Et le plâtre je pourrais l'enlever quand ? »

« Dans deux semaines aussi, ce qui veux dire que nous avons un autre rendez vous. » dit il en souriant

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Une fois mon plâtre fait et le docteur ressortit Jared s'empressa de re rentrer dans la salle d'examen. Quand il vit mon joli plâtre un grognement de colère sortit de sa bouche.

« Jared, tu as entendue ? »

« Oui, j'étais juste derrière. »

« Alors raconte moi ! Qui c'est cette fille que vous protéger ? Et qui c'est cette Victoria ? »

« Elle s'appelle Bella et Jacob est amoureux d'elle, sauf qu'elle sort avec le buveur de sang qui sert de fils à ton doc, enfin c'est compliqué, mais Jacob veut absolument la protéger donc on ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Et Victoria... c'est une buveuse de sang rousse, qui nous teste depuis des mois pour pouvoir entrer dans notre territoire sauf que nous la chassons à chaque fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne te ferra pas de mal ! »

« Alors c'était ca... »

« De quoi ? »

Je comprenais enfin la signification des phrases de tout à l'heure de Damian.

« Damian m'a demandé de vous porter un message, il m'a demandé de vous dire que ce qu'il m'ont fait n'était qu'un avertissement et qu'il continueraient si vous n'arrêtiez pas de les chasser. Je ne comprenais pas mais maintenant si. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me serra dans ses bras, avais-je peur ? Oui, je ne voulais pas revivre ce que je venais de vivre mais je me souvenais aussi ce que m'avait dit Lucas avant de mourir, je m'en souvenais parfaitement : ''_Si tu ne te rends pas à Victoria elle en tuera beaucoup, par ta faute jusqu'à ce que tu te décide !_''. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ca, il ne me connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, mais je le prenais au sérieux ! Bien sur je ne laissais rien paraître devant Jared, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je m'inquiétais de ça.

Moi pour l'instant la seule chose que je voulais faire était de rentrer et de dormir pour tout oublier.

« Tu peux me ramener ? » demandais à Jared

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous partîmes vers la voiture. Le trajet ne prit pas plus de vingt minutes, personne ne dit rien trop perdu dans ses pensée. Une fois arrivés chez moi il me monta dans ma chambre et resta un peu, sans parler sans bouger, juste là pour me rassurer. Je m'endormis comme ca, dans les bras de mon petit ami qui était au passage un loup-garou.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà un autre chapitre de finit, dite moi ce que vous en pensez moi je ne sais pas...<p>

En tout cas rendez vous dans un prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou !

Je suis absolument désolé pour ce retard mais ces derniers temps je n'ai plus eu une seule minute à moi pour continuer à écrire, de plus je suis partie pendant trois semaine sans aucun moyen d'écrire ! Mais bon assez parlé !

Un grand merci à** mekissa27** _(qui déteste les histoire de loup mais qui aime bien la mienne !)_, à **popo**, à **lea28** _(qui continue de me suivre à travers tout mes chapitres)_, à **Mrs Esmee Cullen** _(et oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews mais vaut mieux peut que pas du tout (: )_, à **Triskelle sparrow**, à **Nolyssa**, à **BMG** _(alors oui enfaite Kim est en vie, elle sait pour Jared mais avec l'effet du choc on ne sait pas encore comment elle va vraiment le prendre et Victoria... comment te dire sans trop en dire ? :) Victoria pourrait en avoir après elle si Jeff arrive à lui dire que Kim est la petite amie de Jared, car je sais pas si tu te souviens mais les garçons on évoqués la possibilité que Victoria s'en prenne à leurs imprégnées pour les atteindre eux. Je sais que c'est un peu dure à comprendre désolé... ^^ et merci :D!)_, à

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillais tard dans la nuit Jared n'était plus là, je l'appelais doucement mais apparemment il devait être partit. C'est là que je me mis à réfléchir à cette journée. D'abord le piège, puis l'attaque, les vampires et enfin les loups. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à avaler d'un seul coup, d'abord j'avais eu la preuve tangible que les créatures sensées rester dans les comptes de fée étaient bels et bien réels, et ensuite le fait que mon petit ami soit un loup dépassait totalement l'inimaginable !<p>

Quel était cet endroit de fou où un vampire essaye de vous tuer, où vous tombez amoureuse d'un loup-garou et où des humains tout à fait normaux essayent de vous faire du mal eux aussi. J'étais dans un mauvais roman de science-fiction, c'était la seule explication logique sauf que la douleur que je ressentais en ce moment même au poignet et à mes côtes me prouvait bien que je ne rêvais pas !

Quelles étaient mes options maintenant ? Allais je fuir le reste de ma vie avec la peur toujours présente de croiser de nouveau le chemin d'une créature surnaturelle ? Allais je devoir passer ma vie à fuir et à avoir peur ou alors allais je rester forte et faire avec ?

Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, comment pourrais je de nouveau regarder Jared comme avant alors que maintenant je savais ce qu'il était... quoi d'ailleurs ? Un loup-garou ? mais lorsque je les avaient vue tous ce n'était ni la nuit ni la pleine lune et puis aussi maintenant je comprenais beaucoup de chose, le fait qu'ils semblaient entendre des choses inaudibles pour moi, qu'ils aient un odorat beaucoup plus développé aussi.

Tellement de choses à penser, de décisions à prendre ! Et puis, qu'allais-je expliquer à Tom ? Et aux parents ? Il faudrait que je leurs mentent, je me voyais mal leurs balancer que je m'étais faite agresser par un vampire et sauver par des loups-garous !

Toutes ces choses, ces nouvelles informations tourbillonnaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse jamais en attraper vraiment une pour pouvoir bien l'analyser. Je devais choisir, allais je fuir cet endroit, fuir Jared et les autres ou au contraire rester ici et affronter la vérité, la supporter et devoir mentir au gens que j'aime pour les protéger ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire et surtout pas comment décider.

Comment j'allais réagir quand je reverrais Jared, et même Sam, Embry, Paul ou Jacob ? Et Charlotte et Emily ? Elle étaient forcement au courant, pourtant d'après leurs comportement vis à vis des garçons elles agissaient normalement, comme si ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Peut être étais ce ça la solution, pas faire comme si de rien n'étais mais au contraire l'accepter, vivre avec et parfois, en subir les conséquences. Sauf que, comment est ce que je ferais si lorsque que Jared viens me voir je prends peur ? Si je ne pouvais pas supporter juste le fait de le voir ?

Mais une autre pensée plus troublante encore vint me perturber. Si cette Victoria en avait après moi, Tom était en danger ! Et en restant ici, en ce moment même c'était _MOI_ qui le mettais en danger ! Comment pourrais je vivre en sachant qu'à chaque fois que je serrais avec lui, à coté de lui ou en train de lui parler il risquait de mourir parce qu'une psychopathe de vampire voulait me tuer !

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de partir d'ici lui et les parents, ni sans moi ni avec moi. Alors je n'avais qu'une solution, les protéger et tout faire pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Oui, voilà la solution pour Tom et les parents mais maintenant il me restait le plus difficile des deux choix que j'avais à faire qui me restait. Que faire avec Jared et les autres ? Comprendre serait déjà une bonne chose, le problème c'est que pour l'instant je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à Jared ni à aucun des garçons ! Peut être que Charlotte ou Emily voudrait bien venir pour parler un peu, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de les contacter sans auparavant devoir parler au garçons. Tant pis, peut être qu'elle viendrons d'elle même !

J'entendais Tom dormir à coté, l'entendre me rassura au moins pour l'instant il restait en sécurité et c'est ce que je désirais par dessus tout pour le moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre pour lui juste le savoir sain et sauf sans un danger alentour, je ne pouvais pas le perdre pas lui. Dans ma tête se dessinaient déjà toute sorte de plans pour nous sortir des pires situations qui pourraient nous arriver un jour, et c'est sur ces pensées que je me rendormis.

Vrmmmm vrmmmm vrmmmm

Je me réveillais en sursaut, qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Un instant je paniquais en pensant que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre puis je me sentis vraiment bête lorsque je compris que ce n'était que mon téléphone portable qui vibrait !

_Kim c'est moi, je veux venir te voir avant d'aller en cours, il faut qu'on parle._

_Je t'aime..._

_Jared._

Merde... Je me doutais bien qu'il voudrait venir me parler mais secrètement j'espérais qu'il me laisserait le temps de me reposer et de mettre mes idées au clair avant de revenir à la charge ! Bon c'est vrai que dans la nuit j'avais eu tout le temps de penser à hier mais... je n'étais pas prête à lui parler, pas aujourd'hui ni demain. Et c'est ce que je lui dis par message.

_Non, ne viens pas je ne suis pas encore sûr._

_Kim._

Bon mon message n'étais peut être pas vraiment clair vu sa réponse.

_Sûr ? Sûr de quoi Kim ? S'il te plait ne me repousse pas, et puis tout le monde s'inquiète là bas !_

_Jared_

Il ne voulait pas que je le repousse mais comment voulait il qu'il en soit autrement ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, de nous, de tout _ca _! Je suis désolé dis aux autres que je suis désolé d'accord ?_

_Kim_

Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, je ne voulais faire souffrir personne mais en ce moment c'était moi qui souffrais alors je ne pouvais avoir toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais c'est comme ca, je savais aussi que Jared allait souffrir et j'en étais désolé, vraiment.

Je crois bien que Tom dormait encore, mais apparemment vu le manque de bruit du coté de la chambre des parents et de la maison eux ils étaient partis, sans s'inquiéter pour moi, sans faire attention comme d'habitude. Je n'allais pas aller en cours pendant quelques jours cette semaine, mais certainement que je devrais y retourner un jour où l'autre et là je devrais les affronter, _eux_... Les loups. Les vampires. Les monstres ? Peut être pour les vampires, et peut être pour les loups aussi mais d'après ce que j'avais vue et de ce que je connaissais chez les garçons ils n'étaient pas des montres peut être que je me trompais, peut être pas.

J'entendis Tom se lever, du moins remuer dans son lit puis, comme je m'y attendais il se dirigea vers ma chambre, j'aurais pu faire semblant de dormir mais j'étais fatiguée et je n'avais pas envie de jouer, pas aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'il fallait que je lui raconte, mais pas tout, juste les grandes lignes, rien qui pourrait le compromettre.

Toc toc toc...

« Je peux entrer Kim ? »

« Oui bien sur, entre, viens. »

Lorsqu'il entra ses yeux me détaillèrent, ils m'analysèrent comme des rayons X. Il était triste et à la fois en colère, je ne comprenais pas ce dernier sentiments, j'espérais qu'il n'étais pas en colère contre moi !

« Ils devaient te protéger, ils devaient veiller sur toi ! »

Oh ! Je comprenais maintenant le pourquoi de sa colère, ce n'étais contre moi mais contre lui et les garçons, il s'en voulait et leurs en voulait, s'il savait.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait Tom ! Ils m'ont sauvée ! »

« Oui c'est sur que quand on voit dans quel état tu es c'est flagrant de voir qu'ils t'ont ''sauvée'' ! »

« Tom tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il c'est passé ! »

« Alors raconte moi, s'il te plait Kim raconte moi parce que là je ne comprends pas du tout ! »

Et voilà, la partie la plus compliquée, je voulais retarder ce moment mais finalement il était là et je n'avais plus le choix maintenant.

« Tu m'as envoyé un message, à midi. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de message puisque j'ai perdu mon ... »

« Ton portable oui, donc ton portable m'a envoyé un message, tu disais que tu voulais que je te rejoigne dans le gymnase parce que tu avais des problèmes et qu'il ne fallait que je prévienne personne, que c'était vraiment urgent. Alors j'y suis allé, au gymnase et c'est seulement une fois que je suis entrée que j'ai compris que c'était un piège. C'était encore Jeff et les autres, ils disaient qu'ils voulait finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés ce fameux vendredi soir, j'étais piégée, ils avaient fermer la porte de sortie à clef, j'étais prise au piège, il n'y avait aucune chance que je m'enfuie. Mais j'ai quand même essayé, c'est là qu'ils m'ont cassés quelques côtes et mon poignet. Ensuite ils m'ont ramenés dans une des salles de sport et ont essayé de me _toucher_ mais les garçons sont arrivés juste à temps pour me sauver, sans eux ils m'auraient certainement violée. Après Jared m'a emmené à l'hôpital... et tu dois connaître la suite. »

« Oui, des flics sont arrivés et ont empêcher tes amis de tabasser Jérémy et sa bande, c'est là que j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé. J'étais tellement inquiet Kim ! Ne refais plus jamais de telle conneries ok ? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai retenus la leçon. »

« J'espère ! Mais une fois de plus tu n'a pas tenue compte de ce qu'on t'avait dit ! »

« Quoi ? Tu rigole, _tu_ m'a envoyé un message comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce n'était pas toi ? »

« C'est vrai j'aurais aussi du te prévenir... »

« Ne vas pas te fustigier pour ca Tom, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et on y changera rien alors autant oublier tu crois pas ? »

« Oublier ? Oui quand on voit dans quel état tu es c'est sur que j'ai envie d'oublier ce que ces salopards t'ont faits ! »

« Ne vas pas chercher les ennuis Tom, pas maintenant s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi, et en pleine forme si possible. » finissais je avec un petit sourire

« Oui, d'ailleurs tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je suppose que tu vas rester ici un peu non ? »

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller, maintenant vas te préparer je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard. »

« Ok, je t'aime Kim tu sais, alors fais attention un peu je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis ce qu'il est advenu de Jeff et des autres ? »

« Euh... enfaite il n'ont pas retrouvé Jeff et sinon les trois autres sont en taule en attendant un jugement et à mon avis ils vont y rester un bon bout de temps là bas, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Hum, merci. »

Alors comme ca il n'avaient pas retrouvé Jeff, est ce que les garçons l'auraient retrouvé avant où alors il ne serait pas revenu de sa petite expédition chez cette vampire ? Encore d'autre questions sans réponses, mais au moins Tom avait eu ses explications et il m'avait crue. Tant mieux, qui sait peut être qu'un jour il apprendra la vérité peut être pas.

Maintenant que j'avais l'esprit tranquille je pus enfin me rendormir après avoir avaler quelques cachés contre la douleur qu'on m'avait donné à l'hôpital. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars, juste un sommeil reposant et réparateur. Est ce que ca me fit du bien ? Je ne sais pas mais j'avais déjà les idées un peu plus clair pour pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir à ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je devais parler aux filles, mais aujourd'hui on avait cours alors seulement Emily serait libre, et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle voudrait bien venir.

Difficilement j'allais chercher l'annuaire téléphonique qui était rangé dans un tiroir d'une commode du salon et cherchais son numéro. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver, il n'y avait qu'une famille Uley ici apparemment. Avant de l'appeler j'allais prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner, ce qui était nécessaire pour la prise de mes médocs. Je ne peux pas dire que prendre une douche dans mon état fut la chose la plus agréable dont j'avais besoin, mais bon ! Une fois tout ca terminé j'appelais Emily, bien sur elle accepta tout de suite de venir et comme elle connaissais déjà mon adresse je n'eus pas besoin de tout lui expliquer.

J'entendis sonner puis Emily entra, je lui avais dis de ne pas m'attendre pour rentrer, que je l'attendrais dans le salon. Elle semblait distante, elle mesurait chacun de ses gestes comme si elle craignait de m'effrayer. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et un silence gêné s'installa, personne n'osait parler.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, à cause de moi sans doute car je me tenais là dans le canapé une couverture cachant mes plâtres à la regarder avec un air accusateur. Je savais que je ne devrais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser et repenser qu'elle m'avait mentie comme tout les autres ! Mais je ne devais pas reporter ma colère sur elle, si je devais me disputer avec quelqu'un ce n'était certainement pas avec Emily qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été là pour moi !

« Alors ? » demandais je la voix cassée

Je n'arrivais pas à parler avec une voix clair, j'étais enrouée pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme si inconsciemment je me refusais de prononcer le moindre mot de peur de découvrir des choses trop horribles pour être supportables.

« Kim je... »

Elle ne savais pas quoi dire bien sur à sa place j'aurais fait la même. Que voulez vous dire à une fille qui vient de ce faire agresser par un vampire et qui vient de découvrir que son petit copain est un loup-garou ? Moi je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi dire !

« Est ce qu'ils ont toujours étaient comme ca ? Je veux dire... loup-garou ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non, laisse moi t'expliquer. Certaine personne de la tribu son porteur du gène mutant et ce gène ne s'active qu'avec la présence de vampire. Les garçons étaient tous porteur du gène et quand des vampire son arrivés le gène les a fait muter tour à tour. Mais avant ils étaient comme nous ! »

« Je... Un gène ? Et à cause des vampires ? Tu veux dire que, qu'il y a encore beaucoup de vampire qui trainent part ici ? On est en danger, je... je ne comprends pas ! »

« Oui il y a des vampire qui sont là, d'abord Victoria mais il y a d'autre vampire qui vivent ici mais eux ne nous sont pas hostile. »

« Comme le docteur... »

« C'est ca. »

« Mais c'est quand même à cause d'eux que Jared est un loup-garou ! »

« Un loup, théoriquement les garçons sont des loups car ils peuvent se transformer quand ils le désirent contrairement au loups-garous qui eux ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune. »

« Alors sans les vampire Jared ne ce serait jamais transformé en loup ? »

« Non, comme Sam et les autres. »

« Et est ce qu'il y a d'autre personne qui risquent de ce transformer encore ? »

« On ne peux pas le savoir mais plus il y aura de vampire dans les parage plus le gène risque de s'activer dans la tribu. Donc oui il est possible que de nouvelles personnes viennent rejoindre nos rangs. »

« Nos rangs... Tu parle comme si tu était toi même un loup ? »

« Non je ne suis pas un loup mais je suis reliée à eux par un lien indestructible, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer ceci, c'est à Jared qu'il revient de le faire. »

« Quel lien ? Et pourquoi est ce que c'est lui qui doit m'expliquer ca ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé, je ne ressens pas ce que eux ressentent, je pourrais te dire les termes mais pas te les expliquer aussi clairement que Jared. Voilà tout. »

« Mais... ca ne te gène pas que Sam soit un loup ? »

« Non bien sur que non, pourquoi cela devrait il me gêner ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à affronter Jared maintenant que je sais. Bien sur je comprends beaucoup de trucs mais... »

« Mais tout à changer pour toi ? Je comprends ce que tu ressens n'oublie pas que je l'ai ressentie moi aussi au début mais pour faire ton choix tu dois parler avec Jared, une fois cela fait tu saura vraiment quel est le choix que tu veux faire. Écoute juste ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon... Merci Emily d'être venue, ca m'a fait plaisir il faut juste que je réfléchisse un peu avant de parler avec Jared mais je vais le faire c'est promis. »

« Très bien mais ne le fais pas trop attendre il était très inquiet pour toi quand il est passé à la maison ce matin. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci d'être passé. »

« Prends soin de toi Kim. »

Elle me souffla un bisous et partit. J'étais de nouveau seule. Je n'avais pas appris grand chose avec Emily mais je savais maintenant pourquoi Jared était un loup. J'avais aussi appris qu'il y avait des vampire pacifiste comme le docteur et d'autre comme Victoria bon un peu comme chez les humains en faite. C'était juste une autre ''race'' que nous mais il n'avaient pas l'air bien différent finalement, peut être avaient ils même des lois qui sait ?

J'imaginais une petite femme vampire en train de pleurer à la barre d'un palais de justice alors qu'on condamnait son mari à la prison à vie ! Bon d'accord je délirais un peu mais je crois que c'était en grande partie due à tout les médicaments que j'avais avalés un peu plus tôt pour faire passer la douleur que je ressentais.

Je décidais d'aller m'allonger un peu avant d'affronter mes responsabilités, c'est à dire affronter Jared. Au moins une fois que je saurais l'entière vérité je pourrais bien plus facilement prendre une décision par rapport à ma vie içi. Qui sait peut être que finalement je préférerais partir ou bien tout simplement éviter les garçons et faire comme si je ne les connaissaient pas ? Non, ce serait beaucoup trop difficile pour moi de les éviter surtout Jared, sans lui je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de surmonter tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

Je du dormir pas mal de temps car quand je me réveillais le soleil était en train de se coucher. Tom devait être rentré aussi car j'entendais du bruit venant d'en bas. J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un message à Jared.

_C'est moi, est ce que tu peux passer s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle._

_Kim_

J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop tard car je n'avais pas envie de remettre cette discution à demain. Heureusement je reçu presque aussi tôt une réponse de lui et bien sur il pouvait venir. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps car dix minutes plus tard il était là, Tom avait dut lui ouvrir car je n'étais pas descendue lorsqu'il avait toqué.

Il entra directement comme s'il était dans sa chambre mais au lieu de venir avec moi dans le lit il préféra s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du bureau.

« Salut. »

« Comment tu vas Kim ? J'étais inquiet, enfin je veux dire que ce matin comme tu as refusé de me voir... »

« Oui je sais mais je n'étais pas prête. »

« Et maintenant tu l'es ? »

« Pas vraiment mais je pense n'être jamais prête pour _ça_, alors autant en finir tout de suite. »

Mes paroles ne semblèrent pas le choquer ni même le blesser un temps soit peu alors que j'avoue que c'était un petit peu l'effet recherché. J'avais un peu réfléchis en l'attendant et j'en étais venue à la conclusion que ce qu'il m'était arrivé était en partie sa faute car si j'avais était au courant depuis le début de tout ces secrets peut être que j'aurais réagis différemment. Alors autant le faire un peu culpabiliser, je sais que ce n'était pas très sympa mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais tout à coup envie de lui montrer que je n'allais pas laisser passer ca comme ca !

« Autant en finir tout de suite ? Si c'est l'estime que tu me porte tu me déçois beaucoup mais je t'ai promis des explications alors je vais te les donner. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir en premier ? »

« J'ai déjà vue Emily ce matin donc je sais déjà pas mal de chose ce que je veux savoir c'est : pourquoi moi ? Emily m'a parlé d'un lien mais je ne comprends pas je crois. Elle m'a aussi expliquer cette histoire de gène qui ne s'active qu'avec la présence des vampires. »

Du coin de l'œil je le vit prendre une petite inspiration et à sa tête on aurait dit qu'il avait espérer ne pas aborder ce sujet. C'était de plus en plus bizarre et je craignais de découvrir des choses qui ne me feraient pas forcément plaisir.

« Et bien... Tu vois ce gène qui fait que je me transforme en loup m'a été transmit par mon père qui était lui aussi porteur du gène. Mais pour que mon père puisse me transmettre _ca_ il lui fallait l'équivalent pour les loups de ''la femelle idéale'', la fille la plus susceptible de faire perdurer la génération de loup. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver cette fille, du moins c'est ce que nous avons tous pensé à un moment où un autre sauf que si, avec la transformation et le développement de nos sens nous avons aussi reçu la faculté de nous imprégner. »

« De vous imprégner ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ca encore ? »

« Et bien une fois qu'on s'est transformé au moins une fois en loup dès que nous rencontrons cette fille dont je te parlais tout à l'heur c'est... »

« C'est ? ... »

Je crois bien que je commençais à comprendre, en gros Jared me prenais juste pour la fille la plus susceptible de transmettre son foutu gène à sa génération de louveteau ! S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir se servir de moi de cette façon... ! Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

« C'est comme impossible de résister à l'attraction, dès que je t'ai vue pour la première fois je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te vouloir, c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir tu m'attirais comme un papillon devant une lampe électrique l'attraction était trop forte il fallait absolument que je me rapproche et que je reste à coté de toi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était comme si une force inconnu m'obliger à me rapprocher de cette lampe toujours plus près. »

Je n'y croyais pas ! Il venait clairement de me dire qu'il avait été comme ''forcé'' pour tout ce qu'il avait fait avec moi ! C'était comme s'il venait de m'arracher le cœur, il ne m'avait jamais aimé en réalité c'était juste un truc mystique qui l'avait obligé de faire tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Jamais il ne m'avait aimé ou même éprouvé un sentiment d'amour sincère et réel pour moi, il venait juste de me l'avouer là comme si de rien n'était. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment avais je pus être aussi bête !

Il me regardait attendant surement une réaction de ma part mais s'il espérait que je m'écroule devant lui il pouvait toujours y croire, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Par contre il avait plutôt intérêt à dégager de ma chambre avant que je ne commence à vouloir le frapper !

« Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais à force de te rapprocher de cette lampe comme le papillon tu t'es brûlé les ailes ! Alors maintenant sorts de cette chambre et ne reviens jamais ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je me détournais de lui pour lui signifier que la discution était terminée, il resta là quelques minutes puis partit sans un bruit, sans un mot. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter au yeux, comment avais pus être si bête ! Moi qui croyais que Jared m'aimait ! Mais en fait il n'avait fait que ce servir de moi depuis le début ! Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait tout ce temps pour faire semblant tout m'avait semblé si vrai ses gestes, ses paroles tout, jusque dans ses baisers...

Je n'aurais jamais dû y croire, jamais dû le laisser m'atteindre si profondément ! Parce que je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais réellement accroc à lui et que maintenant que je savais la vérité tout me semblait tellement dur. Plus jamais je ne sentirais ces bras autour de moi m'enserrant d'une façon protectrice, plus jamais je ne gouterais ses lèvres si douce. Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les en empêcher le long de mes joues, il n'avait rien dit en partant rien à quoi je puisse me raccrocher, aucun espoir de m'être trompée.

J'étais seule une fois de plus. Je me rallongeais en proie à la tristesse et me rendormie plus tard dans la nuit après avoir épuisé toute les larmes de mon corps. Mon sommeil fut agité car j'étais tourmentée, jamais je n'avais eu si mal jamais je ne m'étais sentie si trahi, c'était pire que lorsque mes parents avaient essayé de me tuer Jared n'avais aucune excuse, aucune circonstance atténuante pourtant le coup qu'il venait de me porter était pire que tout. C'était comme si mon cœur se déchirait centimètre par centimètre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était la pire des douleurs qui soit car je ne pouvais rien contre elle, la douleur morale. Petite j'avais appris à lutter contre la douleur physique mais jamais je n'avais eu à lutter contre une si forte douleur morale. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'apaiser ces brûlures, il n'existait pas de pommades pour ca, ni même de pansement. J'étais seule avec ma douleur et ma tristesse. C'est comme ca que je m'endormis, tourmentée et seule.


	13. Chapitre 12

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre, encore ! Et oui je ne sais pas encore combien il reste de chapitre mais je pense que nous ne sommes pas tout près de la fin, mais je ne sais pas trop encore on verra. Voilà bonne lecture !

Merci à **BMG** (et non je ne te dirais pas ce serait trop bête je préfère laisser le suspens... *_me tape pas, me tape pas*_), à **Lea228**, à **Triskelle sparrow** et à **paulipopo** (oui je sais que l'histoire devient compliquée entre les deux et s'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas surtout n'hésite pas à me demander!)

Si je peux vous conseiller deux trois musique à écouter sur le POV de Kim dans l'ordre ce serait : **Hometown Glory**, **Rolling in the Deep** et **Chasing Pavements** de **Adèle** c'est sur ces chanson que je l'ai écrit et je trouve que ca va parfaitement avec la situation. Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV JARED<strong>

_« Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais à force de te rapprocher de cette lampe comme le papillon tu t'es brûlé les ailes ! Alors maintenant sorts de cette chambre et ne reviens jamais ! »_

Cette phrase me resta en tête pendant tout le trajet pour rentrer à la maison et même une fois couché je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête, je savais que j'avais blessé Kim et qu'elle m'en voulait et je souffrais mil mort de lui avoir fait ca mais c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Je me souviens quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre.

_*flash back*_

_Elle était étendue sur son lit, elle était pâle et ses plâtres n'arrangeais rien au tableau, elle faisait peine à voir. Bien sur je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter mais j'avais pris une décision ce matin et je devais m'y tenir. Bien sur je savais que si j'allais sur le lit avec elle toute mes résolutions tomberaient à l'eau alors j'allais m'asseoir sur son fauteuil de sorte à laisser une distance entre nous. Bien sur j'avais vu qu'elle était un peu décontenancée par ma réaction mais mieux valait faire comme ca._

_« Salut. » me dit elle d'une toute petite voix_

_« Comment tu vas Kim ? J'étais inquiet, enfin je veux dire que ce matin comme tu as refusé de me voir... » _

_Merde il ne fallait pas que je soit contradictoire dans mes paroles par rapport à ce que j'allais lui dire et autant ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiments._

_« Oui je sais mais je n'étais pas prête. »_

_« Et maintenant tu l'es ? »_

_« Pas vraiment mais je pense n'être jamais prête pour _ça_, alors autant en finir tout de suite. »_

_Elle était en colère contre moi ce que je pouvais comprendre, elle avait même raison d'être en colère contre moi car c'était entièrement ma faute si tout ca lui était arrivé et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je devait faire ce que j'allais faire. Bien sur sa colère m'aiderait car dans quelques instant lorsqu'elle sera aveuglée par cette même colère elle me rejettera comme un réflexe et puis égoïstement il sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de la voir en colère plutôt qu'effondrée de chagrin_._ Alors il fallait que j'attise un peu plus sa colère encore._

« _Autant en finir tout de suite ? Si c'est l'estime que tu me porte tu me déçois beaucoup mais je t'ai promis des explications alors je vais te les donner. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir en premier ? »_

_« J'ai déjà vue Emily ce matin donc je sais déjà pas mal de chose ce que je veux savoir c'est : pourquoi moi ? Emily m'a parlé d'un lien mais je ne comprends pas je crois. Elle m'a aussi expliquer cette histoire de gène qui ne s'active qu'avec la présence des vampires. »_

_Elle avait vue Emily ? Je n'étais pas au courant, à la fois je n'avais vu ni Emily ni même Sam depuis ce matin alors c'était sans doute normal que je ne sois pas au courant. Mais j'espérais qu'Emily ne lui en avait pas trop dit sinon ca gâcherait tout mon plan !_

_« Et bien... Tu vois ce gène qui fait que je me transforme en loup m'a été transmit par mon père qui était lui aussi porteur du gène. Mais pour que mon père puisse me transmettre ca il lui fallait l'équivalent pour les loups de ''la femelle idéale'', la fille la plus susceptible de faire perdurer la génération de loup. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver cette fille, du moins c'est ce que nous avons tous pensé à un moment où un autre sauf que si, avec la transformation et le développement de nos sens nous avons aussi reçu la faculté de nous imprégner. »_

_« De vous imprégner ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ca encore ? »_

_Et voilà la machiné était en route._

_« Et bien une fois qu'on s'est transformé au moins une fois en loup dès que nous rencontrons cette fille dont je te parlais tout à l'heur c'est... »_

_« C'est ? ... »_

_Maintenant ca devenait plus compliqué parce qu'il fallait que je mente à Kim tout en lui disant une part de vérité pour qu'elle ne détecte pas le mensonge. C'était primordial que je réussisse et bien que j'allais me détester pour ce que j'étais en train de lui faire le sacrifice restait nécessaire._

_« C'est comme impossible de résister à l'attraction, dès que je t'ai vue pour la première fois je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te vouloir, c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir tu m'attirais comme un papillon devant une lampe électrique l'attraction était trop forte il fallait absolument que je me rapproche et que je reste à coté de toi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était comme si une force inconnu m'obliger à me rapprocher de cette lampe toujours plus près. »_

_Heureusement j'avais réussis à glisser ''vouloir'' à la place ''d'aimer'' en début de phrase et je crois que ma comparaison bidon avec ce papillon et une ''lampe électrique'' avait finit d'achever mon récit. Je voyais dans les yeux de Kim passer différentes émotions, d'abord l'incompréhension puis à l'inverse la compréhension, la peine, la tristesse et pour finir la colère. Je souffrais moi même tellement d'avoir osé prononcer ces mots et de voir à quel point elle en souffrait !_

_« Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais à force de te rapprocher de cette lampe comme le papillon tu t'es brûlé les ailes ! Alors maintenant sorts de cette chambre et ne reviens jamais ! »_

_Une minute j'avais hésité, j'étais resté là abasourdi sur son fauteuil, bien sur j'avais obtenu la réaction que j'espérais mais à quel prix ? Peut être serait il plus sage de faire marche arrière maintenant ? Non ! Il fallait que je me souvienne pourquoi je nous avais infligé ca. Alors je sortis, comme un zombie, n'arrivant pas à me sortir ce qu'il venait de ce passer de ma tête._

Je savais que sa dernière phrase était faite pour me blesser parce qu'elle souffrais à cause de moi mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ca. Parce que seul moi savais que ce n'était pas réel, je n'avais pas eu le choix c'était mon plan je devais faire en sorte qu'elle me déteste pour simuler notre séparation et de ce fait la protéger contre Victoria car pour le moment si elle croyait que nous nous étions séparé elle laisserait Kim tranquille et je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter en permanence pour elle. Sauf que j'avais du lui faire croire que je ne l'avais jamais aimé, j'avais du la blesser et trahir sa confiance et son amour et pour ca je me détestais ! J'avais vu dans son regard à quel point je l'avais blessée et combien elle souffrait.

Bien sur moi aussi je souffrais de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle, je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être la cause de sa douleur mais je n'avais pas eu le choix elle finirait bien par s'en remettre et une fois que Victoria serait hors de nuire je pourrais enfin lui avouer toute la vérité si ce n'est pas trop tard. Je savais que je prenais un gros risque mais je préférais la savoir heureuse avec un autre que moi plutôt que morte à cause de moi. Là était ce choix si difficile que j'avais du faire, bien sur personne encore n'étaient au courant et je devrais leurs dire pour qu'ils ne fassent rien. J'espérais qu'ils comprendraient et qu'ils m'aideraient à tenir le coup sans elle, j'avais déjà vu dans les pensées de Sam comme il était dur de ne pas pouvoir approcher son imprégnée mais je devais résister pour nous, pour elle. Bien sur comme tout les soirs c'est en pensant à Kim que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin j'allais directement chez Emily et Sam où j'avais demandé à tout le monde de me rejoindre. Ils étaient tous là, la mine grave car il ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passait et craignaient le pire.

« Jared qu'est ce qu'il ce passe enfin ! »

Me demanda Sam exaspéré à peine fus je arrivé. Bien sur ils étaient tous impatient et je les comprenais sauf que je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me jugent alors il allait falloir que je choisisse bien mes mots.

« Voilà hier je suis allé voir Kim, pour lui expliquer tout à propos de nous. »

« Et elle l'a mal pris ? C'est pour ca que tu nous as demandé de venir à 7h du mat ? » grogna Paul

« Non. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre et que j'ai vu dans quel état elle était, à cause de moi j'ai pris une décision qui... »

« Qui ? » demanda prudemment Embry, qui était proche lui aussi de Kim

« Voilà j'ai fait exprès de... manquer de tact en lui faisant croire qu'une force mystique _m'obligeait_ à l'aimer et comme je l'espérais elle l'a mal pris et elle m'a demandé de partir et ne jamais revenir, comme je l'espérais. »

Je voyais dans leurs yeux de l'horreur pour certain et de la colère pour d'autre je voyais qu'il ne comprenaient pas mon geste.

« Croyez moi je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, jamais et moi aussi je souffre mais je devais la mettre en sécurité en attendant que Victoria soit hors d'état de nuire ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu pleine de bandage et la mine plus pâle qu'un buveur de sang, elle ne pouvait à peine bouger tellement elle soufrait ! Je ne veux plus la mettre en danger ! Et si Victoria croit que nous avons rompu elle la laissera tranquille et c'est tout ce que je veux. Je sais que je l'ai faite souffrir mais je n'avais pas le choix et moi aussi je souffre parce qu'elle va m'en vouloir pendant longtemps je suppose et savoir que je ne pourrais pas la revoir avant je ne sais quand me tue mais je préfère souffrir de ne plus la voir plutôt que de la savoir morte ! »

Après mes explications il semblait peser le pour et le contre de mon geste, je les comprenais parce que Kim faisait partie de notre famille et là, ce que j'avais fait allé entrainer des conséquences. J'avais privé mes frères de meute d'une petite sœur car maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix ils allaient devoir l'éviter eux aussi et de toute façon ca m'étonnerais que Kim veuille leurs parler !

« Qu'as tu fait Jared ! Tu as vu en moi à quel point il est difficile d'être séparé de son imprégnée, tu pourrais en mourir et surtout tu vas devenir un poids mort ! » me gronda Sam

« Et je mourais vraiment si elle elle venait à mourir alors que je n'ai pas sus la protéger ! » contrais-je

« Jared... tu sais que Kim est très sensible, elle va vraiment souffrir de cette ''séparation''. » chuchota Emily

Je savais tout ca, je savais que j'étais le premier petit ami de Kim et que ce que je lui avais dis hier était comme une trahison envers elle. Mais je devais m'y tenir car Victoria en a après elle et que c'était le seul moyen pour la protéger.

« On te soutiendra Jared, t'inquiète. » me rassura Jake

« Et on essayera de veiller sur Kim en même temps, enfin de loin. » promit Embry

« Ouais, personne ne fera de mal à Kim ! » grogna Paul

Ca me réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'il me soutenaient et s'ils arrivaient à surveiller Kim par la même occasion ce serait vraiment cool, je savais que Kim s'entendait super bien avec Embry et surtout Paul. Je savais qu'ils feraient ce qu'il fallait pour elle, je ne m'inquiétais pas de ca.

La journée en cours fut longue, peut être parce qu'il n'y avait pas Kim, peut être parce que Charlotte me regardait avec un regard meurtrier à chaque fois que j'essayais d'entamer la conversation. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait pour ce que j'avais fait à Kim mais ce qui était fait était fait et elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Cette nuit là je faisais un détour par la maison de Kim, j'écoutais son cœur battre dans sa chambre, j'entendais aussi ses pleurs bien qu'elle essayait d'être silencieuse. Mon cœur se serra alors que je l'entendais pleurer mais je devais résister à l'envie de grimper dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et de tout lui expliquer.

Incapable de rester là plus longtemps je m'enfuis en courant, le vent chassant de ma tête tout souvenir de Kim j'étais seul, maitre de moi même et je devais essayer d'effacer tout les souvenir de Kim de ma tête. Lorsque Paul et Jacob me rejoindraient je ne devais pas être obnubilé par Kim sinon ils m'en voudraient. Déjà Jacob qui nous avait tous soulé avec sa Bella ! Je n'allais pas me transformer en lui puissance deux !

_« Jared tu en es où ? » _me demanda Paul

_« Pour l'instant pas la moindre trace de Victoria ! »_

_« Tant mieux ! »_

_« Tant mieux ? Tu rigole j'aimerais bien qu'elle ramène son cul de buveuse de sang et qu'elle aie les couilles de nous affronter pour une fois ! »_ commenta Jake

_« Bien dis mec, qu'elle arrête de tourner autour du pot et qu'on soit enfin débarrassé d'elle ! »_ assurais-je

_« En attendant elle ne ramène pas son cul et nous on doit faire notre ronde alors restons vigilant ok ? »_

Paul arrivait toujours à nous ramener de nos délires quand Sam n'était pas là pour le faire ! Heureusement dès que Sam arrivait il reprenait le rôle de jeune rebelle, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne bernait personne à ce petit jeu, car nous savions tous qu'au fond de lui Paul avait une âme bien plus vielle que la notre car lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de faire semblant d'être un jeune débile et qui fait pleins de connerie il était calme, posé et réfléchis bien sur il avait quelque fois quelques pulsions mais comme tout loup qui se respect ! D'ailleurs s'il ne s'entêtait pas à jouer un rôle permanent il serait bien plus utile à la meute car il serait un grand stratège et pourrait accéder au rôle de second.

_« Mais je suis trop bête à vouloir m'entêter à jouer un rôle de délinquant pour cacher ma grande sagesse et bonté d'esprit. Franchement Jared arrête un peu de délirer et surveille la forêt ! »_

Merde, je m'étais une fois de plus fait avoir... J'entendais Jake qui riait dans son coin comme un gamin mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car nous savions tous à quel point Paul détestait que nous fassions une analyse sur sa personnalité et oui Paul je regarde autour de moi et oh magie il n'y a pas de vampire en vue !

Le reste de la ronde fut calme, pas le moindre danger à l'horizon, je rentrais tard dans la nuit et m'empressais d'aller dormir. Juste avant de sombrer je me rendais compte que j'avais réussis cette nuit pendant quelques heures à m'empêcher de penser à Kim ! Mais maintenant la douleur de sa perte me revenait en pleine face et ma nuit fut ponctuée de toute sorte de cauchemars. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la nuit en sueur.

Cela continua tout le reste de la semaine, mes cauchemars la nuit m'épuisaient du coup je passais mes journée de cours à somnoler et mes soirées de rondes j'étais inefficace. D'ailleurs Sam me sermonna à ce sujet mercredi soir je le revoyais encore son doigt levé en l'air comme signe de menace me disant « Jared tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose mais la situation ne peut pas durer ! Tu es aussi inefficace qu'un louveteau, tu dois te reprendre sinon tu ne nous sers plus à rien, de plus tu ne fais plus rien en cours non plus et ca va alerter tes parents qui vont trouver que tu sors beaucoup trop le soir et qui vont t'interdire de nous rejoindre ! Jared ressaisi toi ! ».

Le lendemain j'avais essayé d'aller voir Kim pour tout lui avouer et lui dire que c'était trop difficile et que je n'y arrivais pas sans elle mais Tom ne m'avait même pas laissé rentrer, il semblait vraiment en colère lorsqu'il m'avait lamentablement jeté en m'accusant d'avoir mit Kim dans l'état qu'elle était bien sur je lui avait demandé d'expliquer, dans quel état se trouvait Kim ! Mais il m'avait claqué la porte au nez en me criant de ne plus jamais revenir. Depuis mon état allait de pire en pire et tout le monde s'inquiétait et pour moi et pour Kim car bien sur je leurs avait raconté. Je savais aussi que les filles avaient tentées leur chance elles aussi mais n'avait pas obtenus un meilleur résultat. Du coup tout le monde s'inquiétaient et personne ne savaient quoi faire.

**POV KIM**

Le reste de la semaine passa de la même manière, je restais toute la journée dans mon lit j'avais perdue toute envie de bouger. Je n'arrivais plus à manger, à chaque fois ce nœud dans ma gorge bloquait toute nourriture quelle qu'elle soit de passer du coup j'avais déjà perdue plusieurs kilos me rendant encore plus faible. Même rester avec Tom m'était devenu insupportable, sa bonne humeur me dégoutait et sa voix me rappelait que je n'entendrais plus jamais le doux ténor de Jared ! Je pense que Tom avait compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose car dès qu'il venait me voir je fondais en larmes en l'entendant mais j'avais toujours refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais amorphe, je restais toute la journée à ne rien faire à part prendre mes cachés contre la douleur. Il me semble que Charlotte et Emily avaient essayé de venir me voir je ne sais plus trop quand mais Tom les avaient renvoyée car il savait que je n'étais pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Mais mon état était bien pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait, je n'étais plus moi même j'avais l'impression de tout voir par les yeux d'une autre personne d'être au second plan mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, mes jambes et mes bras ne me répondaient plus, ma voix c'était éteinte et mes yeux étaient en permanence rougis à cause de toute les larmes que je versaient. Bien sur les parents n'étaient pas au courant de tout ca sinon je pense qu'ils m'aurais faite interner et je crois que Tom le savait aussi ce pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Il essayé de s'occuper de moi mais il n'arrivait pas plus que moi à obtenir une réaction de la part de mon corps.

J'étais une coquille vide, non j'étais le mollusque qui essayait de s'accrocher à sa coquille vide pour survivre. Je devais faire pitié à voir, de grands yeux rougis et bientôt presque juste la peau sur les os... Mais je n'étais plus maitre de moi même, je ne pouvais rien faire pour améliorer la situation ou plutôt je ne voulais rien faire j'étais trop anéantis par le comportement de Jared. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'ait prise pour une sorte de poule pondeuse ! De plus d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit il n'avais, à aucun moment, éprouvé le moindre sentiment sincère à mon encontre !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait trahie de la sorte, je lui faisais confiance j'étais prête à tout pour lui, à accepter son coté loup et tout les inconvénients qui vont avec comme devoir mentir et que du fait qu'il chasse des vampire me mette en danger. J'aurais tout quitté pour lui ma famille tout, je me serais même sacrifiée pour le sauver je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me mettre en lui et la mort pour qu'il puisse rester en vie et continuer ce qu'il a entrepris ! Plus tard si nous avions survécu aux nombreuses épreuves de la vie j'aurais étais si fière de lui donner un fils ou une fille, mais non à la place il m'avait trahie et blessée plus que possible, j'en étais réduite à l'état de morte-vivante et plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. Il m'avait trompée, trahie et détruite. Tout ce qui me caractérisait l'amour, la confiance, la joie, tout, il l'avait détruit.

C'est dans cet état que le dimanche soir je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour dehors pour me défouler les jambes. J'avalais mes cachés plus deux ou trois de façon à endormir ma peine, dénichais une bouteille de vodka cachée dans l'arrière cuisine et sortais. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire, je ne voulais prendre le risque de croiser des personne du lycée alors je prenais la direction de la plage. Heureusement elle était déserte, j'allais me caler sur un rocher de la falaise juste au dessus de l'eau et ouvrais ma bouteille. La première gorgée me procura des sensations de chaleur, ce que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis près d'une semaine alors encouragée par ce début j'en prenais une autre, puis encore une autre.

La mer était un peu agitée à cause du vent que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, petit à petit les sens me revenaient je pouvais sentir le vent me fouetter le visage et le crachin des vagues qui venaient se fracasser sur mon rocher. J'entendais aussi l'orage au loin, c'était tellement grisant de nouveau ressentir tout ca ! Je décidais de monter un peu plus haut pour décupler ces sensations, c'est comme ca que ma bouteille à la main je m'engageais sur un périlleux sentier, ou plutôt sur un mur d'escalade heureusement pour moi j'étais bonne pour grimper bien sur je ne pensais pas à la descente qui serait beaucoup plus dur et grâce aux anti douleurs je n'avais même pas mal à mes côtes ou mon bras, qui d'ailleurs ne me gêna pas pour la montée. Je m'arrêtais sur une saillie à environ dix mètres de hauteur.

C'était parfait, tout était si fort ! Le vent me bousculait dans tout les sens et l'attraction terrestre était si forte, c'était comme si le vide m'appelait comme s'il voulait que je saute pour le rejoindre comme s'il exerçait une forte pression sur mes épaules pour me forcer à me courber et m'incliner devant sa force. M'incliner et lui obéir, mais je ne voulais pas j'essayais de résister car je savais que je ne devais pas sauter, la mer en dessous était comme folle elle aussi de ne pas m'avoir attrapée. Ses vagues frappaient puissamment la falaise comme par colère, elle réclamait son dû, elle me réclamait moi.

Mais grâce aux bien faits de la vodka ma raison c'était réveillée elle aussi et j'avais encore assez de tête pour ne pas me jeter dans le vide, malgré moi mon cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir m'alerter quand à la météo et à ce que je faisais. Bien sur que je remarquais que l'orage s'avançait et serait bientôt sur moi et que la mer se déchainerait beaucoup plus mais je me sentais enfin en vie ici, mes peines et soucis s'envolaient avec le vent et les sensations me revenaient puissance dix décuplée par l'effet de l'alcool, je VIVAIS ! Je pouvais me permettre d'être insouciante et bête, je pouvais même tout me permettre, même de sauter dans le vide si je le voulais parce qu'à cet instant précis je ne pensais pas à mes responsabilités ni même aux conséquences de mes actes, j'étais libre ! Et je savais que ca ne durerait pas alors j'en profitais un maximum les pieds à moitié dans le vide à moitié sur la roche, une prise de risque maximum pour un maximum de sensations, voilà à quoi ce résumait ce moment.

Bien sur les effets allaient s'atténuer dans peu de temps et comme la bouteille était vide je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver, alors je profitais. Je savais aussi que demain j'aurais certainement la gueule de bois mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ce qui m'inquiétait c'était de retomber dans cet état profond de léthargie, de dépression. Je ne voulais pas être reléguée au second plan par mon corps et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Je voulais redevenir maitresse de moi même pour ne plus subir, reprendre le contrôle ! Mais je verrais bien demain au réveil j'avais encore le reste de la nuit pour profiter, seul l'instant présent m'intéressait, et seul le sommeil ne me serait pas bénéfique,.

Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'effet de l'alcool ne redescendait pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait je le savais, mon corps devenait de plus en plus lourd et ma vue ainsi que mon ouïe diminuait. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes ni mes bras, je titubais mais ne sentant plus aucun de mes membre je tombais dans le vide. Je ne pus rien faire pour l'empêcher d'arriver je me sentis juste tomber, un long instant je me sentis dans les airs comme un oiseaux je voyais le vide partout autour de moi et en dessous la mer dévastatrice avec toute ses vagues. Je tombais encore et encore, la jute fut longue sans doute parce que j'étais perchée à dix mètre du vide un peu plus tôt.

Le plongeon fut brutale lui aussi, heureusement j'étais tombée dans le creux d'une vague, sauf que je coulais ne pouvant nager. Tout ce passait au ralentis, je me voyais couler sans pouvoir rien faire l'eau m'entourait de toute part et je savais maintenant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas repartir. J'étais prise au piège, je ne m'en sortirais pas mais surtout je ne sentais plus rien, ni le froid évident de l'eau ni même la brûlure de mes poumons dû au manque d'air, ni la douleur de mes côtes après l'atterrissage sur l'eau plus que brutale. Je savais que ce n'était pas normale mais vu la situation je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ne pas avoir mal, autant mourir sans souffrance. Avant de tout lâcher j'eus une pensée pour Tom que j'allais laisser tomber et une petite pour Jared, je regrettais que ca se soit terminé de cette manière. Puis je fermais les yeux, je lâchais prise et me laissais aller, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait de l'autre coté, peut être reverrais je mes parents et enfin serions nous de nouveau réunis ? Tout était possible, personne ne savait vraiment alors pourquoi ne pas espérer ?


	14. Chapitre 13

JE SUIS DESOLE !

Vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retards mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot !

Encore merci à **Triskelle sparrow**, **paulipopo**,** lea228 **et** JuliS70 **pour toujours me suivre avec dévotion tout au long de cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jared<strong>

Enfin ! nous étions enfin vendredi soir ! Cette semaine avait surement était la plus longue que j'ai jamais connu, les heures de cours paraissaient durer des jours entiers et même le sport qui d'habitude était le seul moment de la journée qui me plaisait me paraissait être des travaux forcés, je dormais mal aussi du coup j'étais toujours fatigué ce qui rendait tout le reste insupportable, j'étais irrité j'avais déjà perdu quatre fois le contrôle de moi et failli me transformer au lycée, bref j'avais été une vrai plaie pour les autres et pour moi même parce que je ne supportais pas être dans des états comme celui-là !

Ce soir j'aurais du être de ronde mais Sam m'avait obligé à rester à la maison et à me reposer car il avait dit, je cite, « Ca sers à rien, tu ne sers à rien, tu es incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Kim et du coup tu deviens une cible parfaite pour la buveuse de sang alors rentre chez toi Jared, on ne veut pas te perdre comme ca ni à cause de tes bêtises avec Kim d'ailleurs. ». Il ne m'avait même pas dit ca sur un ton de reproche mais plutôt inquiet, de plus en plus inquiet oui ils l'étaient tous. Au lieu de rentrer chez moi comme prévu je suis allé chez Kim, je ne voulait pas qu'elle me voit, je ne voulais pas non plus la voir triste, juste l'écouter elle, son cœur quoi que ce soit pour me prouver qu'elle était encore bien en vie.

Bien sur ce soir là je l'ai entendu, son petit battement de cœur, il était un peu rapide et irrégulier mais toujours bien présent. Ca me rassura quelque peu mais j'avais le souvenir d'un cœur qui battait plus fort et plus régulièrement. Tant pis, c'était déjà ca et puis je n'allais pas me plaindre au moins elle était en vie peut être dans un sale état mais c'était mieux que rien. Je savais que tout ca était ma faute mais que pouvais je y faire ? Rien, juste attendre d'avoir tuer cette buveuse de sang et après tout redeviendrait comme avant. Enfin je l'espérais, même si elle allait m'en vouloir je ferais tout le possible pour la récupérer quitte à y passer toute une vie ! Bien sur je devrais sans doute faire des compromis mais le jeu en vaudrait toujours la chandelle.

_« Kim ? C'est moi je peux entrer ? »_

Entendis je Tom dire, il avait prit une voix douce et précautionneuse. On aurait dit qu'il croyait que s'il parlait trop fort il risquait de casser Kim comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il n'obtenu pas de réponse de la part de Kim, rien pas un mot, pas un bruit.

_« Je t'ai apporté une soupe, il faut que tu mange Kim. Allé ouvre la bouche s'il te plait. »_

Ouvre la bouche ? On aurait dit qu'il la faisait manger comme un bébé, ce qui me surprenait vraiment connaissant Kim car jamais elle ne ce serait laisser traiter de la sorte, elle aurait plutôt sortie une de ses répliques sanglante telle que ''Non mais tu m'as bien regardée ? Est ce que tu crois que j'ai une tête à manger à la petite cuillère comme un bébé ? Non, alors va dégage ce truc de devant ma bouche si tu ne veux pas que je te le recrache dessus !'', bon elle n'aurait surement pas dit ca à son frère mais à n'importe qui d'autre elle ne se serait pas gênée, même si elle donnait l'impression d'être timide et pour rien au monde extravertie elle avait quand même un caractère bien trempé et savait ce qu'elle voulait.

D'ailleurs ca me rappelait un jour où nous avions fait une balade tout les deux à la plage, à un moment elle était tombé en glissant sur un rocher et du coup elle avait attérit droit dans l'eau et bien sur je n'avais pas put m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite, je lui avais proposé une main pour l'aider à se relever et avec un air plus que hautain au possible elle s'était relevé seule en me sortant un magnifique ''Puisque ca te fait tant rire tu n'as qu'à y aller dans l'eau, je te pousse même si tu veux ! J'aimerais rentrer chez moi plutôt que d'avoir encore à te supporter à te voir te moquer de moi !'' et elle était partit comme ca d'un pas décidé pour rentrer chez elle. Bien sur je l'avais rattrapée et j'avais réussis à la faire changer d'avis, normal avec mon naturel charme elle n'avait put me résister !

Sauf qu'elle ne dit rien à Tom, pas un mot ou même un grognement de mécontentement, ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Serait elle dans un pire état que je l'aurais cru ? On dirait bien puisque j'entendis de nouveau Tom lui dire.

_« Kim si tu continu à ne rien manger je t'emmène à l'hôpital et eux ils te feront manger ! Non arrête de pleurer, Kim... Je suis désolé d'accord, je ne t'emmènerais pas à l'hôpital c'est promis mais il faut que tu mange un peu ! Écoute moi ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as rien avalé ! »_

Plus d'une semaine ? Son état serait il si grave que ca ? Est ce que j'aurais surestimé sa force, finalement courrait elle un réel risque à traverser cette épreuve ? Il semblerait que oui mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, du moins pour l'instant car tout d'abord Victoria n'était pas morte et Tom ne me laisserait jamais voir Kim. Alors il fallait que j'attende, puis tout à coup une idée me vint et si on changeaient de tactique concernant Victoria ? Il fallait que j'aille voir Sam pour lui en parler et tout de suite. Alors je partis, je ne pris même pas la peine de me transformer je préférais garder mes idées pour moi dans un premier temps.

« Sam ? Emily ? » appelais je

J'étais en train de tambouriner à leur porte quand Jacob m'ouvrit. Tout le monde était réunis devant la table de la cuisine tant mieux, je voulais qu'ils soient tous là pour leur expliquer mon plan.

« Jared ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas te reposer ce soir ? » me demanda Embry

« Écoutez j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de tuer Victoria. »

« Explique toi Jared ? Quel moyen ? »

« Bon alors depuis le début on ne fait qu'essayer de repousser Victoria de notre territoire, mais si au lieu de l'empêcher d'approcher on la laissaient venir et en utilisant un appas, la piégeant ? »

« Tu veux qu'on laisse un buveur de sang entrer sur notre territoire au risque qu'elle s'attaque à n'importe qui et tue les habitant que nous protégeons depuis des millénaires ? Tu as perdu la tête Jared ! » s'insurgea Sam

« Pas du tout nous ne risquerons qu'une seule vie, celle de l'appas et tout serait orchestré de manière à ce qu'elle fonce droit dans un piège qui lui serait fatal ! »

« Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Nous ne mettrons la vie de personne en danger Jared ! »

Pour l'instant personne sauf Sam avait parlé, ils attendaient les ordres et ne discutaient pas mais il fallait au moins qu'on essaye et pour ca j'avais besoin de leur soutien à tous pour convaincre Sam alors je les regardaient tous tour à tour, Embry, Paul et Jacob qui d'ailleurs fut le premier à réagir. Lui aussi avait tout intérêt à suivre ce plan car il craignait aussi pour la sécurité de Bella.

« Il a raison, nous devons changer de tactique car tout ce que nous avons put faire jusqu'à présent n'a servi à rien. »

« Servi à rien ? Personne n'a était tué ni blessé à ce que je sache ! » rétorqua Sam

« Si, Kim alors à qui sera le tour après ? A Charlotte ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit alors je suis désolé Sam mais je crois que nous devrions écouter Jared pour une fois. » commenta Paul

Seul Embry n'avait rien dit et je crois que sa parole serait celle qui trancherait.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de Jared, mais je suis d'accord avec Paul il faut que ca cesse. »

Je vis le visage de Sam se décomposer, il savait qu'il avait perdu, nous avions la majorité, nous avions gagné. Sam n'avait plus le choix.

« Très bien mais dans ce cas ce sera moi l'appas. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire l'appas Victoria te connait elle se doutera que c'est un piège. »

« Elle nous connais tous alors qui ? Emily ? Charlotte ? »

« Non ! C'est moi qui ferais l'appas, elle pensera que je suis anéanti par ma séparation avec Kim et comme je serais tout seule je ferais pour elle une proie facile ! Du coup une fois qu'elle me poursuivra je n'aurais plus qu'à la mener jusqu'à l'endroit où vous l'attendrez tous et là elle sera piégée. »

« C'est trop risqué, si elle t'attrapai avant ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je veux plus que tout sa mort alors crois moi je serais à la hauteur. »

« Très bien mais où est ce qu'on devra t'attendre ? Parce qu'il faut qu'elle n'ait aucun échappatoire aucune porte de sortie. »

« Cette fois ci on ne doit pas la louper ! » renchéris Paul

« Oui mais il reste un détail à régler. Quand est ce qu'on va faire ca ? » demanda Embry

« Dimanche soir, il ne devrait y avoir personne dehors sachant que le lendemain c'est lundi. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire. »

Et c'est comme ca que dimanche vers 21h je me suis retrouvé tout seul en plein milieux de la forêt à érer comme une âme en peine, nous savions tous que Victoria serait là ce soir déjà hier elle avait fait une percée et nous l'avions plus ou moins laissée faire en exécutant la première partie de notre plan : Sam avait ordonné aux autres de ne pas me laisser seul à cause de mon ''infirmité'' et bien sur Victoria nous avait entendu car à ce moment là son odeur était si forte que nous devions tous presque nous boucher le nez tellement ca devenait insupportable, ensuite pendant sa poursuite j'avais fait quelques faut pas et fais semblant d'être désorienté pour prouvé les dires de Sam. Du coup ce soir nous savions parfaitement que Victoria ce laisserait berner. Alors j'étais là seul dans la forêt à marcher sans destination précise, sans idée en tête sauf Kim.

Je dois avouer qu'il ne m'était pas si difficile de faire semblant d'être une âme en peine car seul ma volonté implacable de détruire cette buveuse de sang me maintenait dans un état d'action sinon je serais certainement aussi pitoyable que l'état que j'essayais d'imiter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ressente ce picotement au narine que me provoquait toujours l'odeur d'un vampire. Victoria était enfin là, petit à petit le piège se refermait autour de cette garce. J'étais euphorique mais c'était maintenant que je devais tenir à la perfection mon rôle.

« Tiens tiens tiens... un petit chiot laissé à l'arrière du peloton ! A moins que tu ne te sois échappé de ta niche ? »

« Qui te dit que je me suis échappé ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et tu rigolera moins sale buveuse de sang ! »

J'utilisais une voix chevrotante et peu rassurée tout en restant sur la défensive et montrant que j'étais prêt à tout pour sauver ma peaux.

« Pas tarder à arriver ? Je me pense suffisamment intelligente pour surveiller mes arrière contrairement à toi ! »

Après un comportement plus défensif qu'agressif il fallait que je joue le petit garçon perdu et apeuré de manière plus convaincante pour ne pas laisser de doute traîner.

« De... de toute façon si tu me touche ils sauront que c'est toi ! »

« Et que feront-ils ? Ils essayeront de me tuer comme ils le font déjà voilà tout ! Et ta mort restera à jamais impunie. Hummm, oui c'est une perspective très alléchante ! »

« Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! » protestais je

« Mais que peut tu y faire ? Rien, je vais te tuer c'est une évidence. Tu as été bien imprudent de te balader ici tout seul car maintenant je vais te tuer et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! »

Ne pouvant écouter plus longtemps ses délire de psychopathe je partais en courant. Dans la bonne direction heureusement pour moi car un moment j'avais bien cru m'être trompé. Mais lorsque j'avais repéré cette empreinte de loup allant dans la même direction que celle où je me dirigeais j'avais étais rassuré. Bien sur Sam avait tenu à marquer le chemin avec des empreintes, très discrète pour être sur que Victoria ne les voit pas et devine le traquenard mais tout en ne me laissant pas me perdre, sur le coup je l'avais trouvé vraiment idiot de supposer que je pourrais me tromper de chemin mais maintenant j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'elles soient là ces foutues traces.

Victoria n'y vit que du feu, elle me courrait toujours après n'ayant rien remarquer, elle ne ce doutait pas une seconde qu'elle allait droit à la mort, pas la mienne comme elle le pensait mais à la sienne. Elle était surement trop excitée par cette chasse après un loup sans défense qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir tuer. J'aurais certainement fais la même erreur qu'elle si j'avais était à sa place, j'aurais été tellement content d'enfin pouvoir tuer cette buveuse de sang qu'avec l'adrénaline et l'euphorie j'aurais négligé la protection de mes arrières et serais surement tombé dans un piège.

Il ne me manquait plus que cinq mètre à faire et ce serait la fin de Victoria, sauf que pour je ne sais quelle raison elle ralentit tout à coup, je commençais à m'inquiéter espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué les traces mais je continuais de courir car si je m'étais arrêté ca aurait fait trop louche, car j'étais supposé être tout seul et sans défense, en fuite pour sauver ma peau alors si je m'arrêtais pour lui demander pourquoi est ce qu'elle ralentissait elle aurait de suite flairé le piège donc mine de rien je continuais de courir toujours avec un souffle irrégulier mimant les effets de la peur et d'une mauvaise condition physique destiné à faire croire à ma poursuivante que d'un moment à l'autre j'allais ralentir parce que je serais trop fatigué et essoufflé pour pouvoir continuer à garder ce rythme. Oui la stratégie était sans doute bonne car elle ré accéléra au moment où je fit en sorte de perdre quelques dixième de seconde sur mes performances. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre car au rythme où je ralentissais elle allait bientôt m'avoir.

Arrivé au centre du cercle de protection qu'avaient formés mes compagnon je me jetais à terre comme à bout de forces. Victoria me regarda avec ce regard, un regard de tueur, dans ses yeux je voyais qu'elle croyait qu'elle avait gagné qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur nous. C'était une victoire personnelle pour elle et elle le prenait très à cœur je le voyais. Et personnellement si je n'avais pas su que les autres étaient là j'aurais vraiment eu peur. Et pas que pour moi car je savais que si cette buveuse de sang avait tué l'un d'entre nous ça aurait été le début de la fin, notre esprit de groupe et de famille en aurait prit un coup et notre défense ce serait trouvée plus que réduite et désorganisée. Alors tous, tous les Victoria en puissance auraient profité de notre ''infirmité'' et je pense que bien plus d'entre nous nous auraient souffert de la situation.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, je n'allais pas mourir, ni moi ni personne d'autre. Victoria allait mourir, et elle servira de message d'avertissement à tout ceux qui pourraient vouloir venir empiéter sur notre territoire à l'avenir. Elle se jeta sur moi et faisant un levier avec mes pieds je la renvoyais pile poil au milieu des autres. Je me relevais en vitesse, me transformant au passage et les rejoignaient. Ils étaient juste à trois mètres plus loin. Je pouvais voir à travers leurs yeux la face du vampire, la peur transpirait tout les pores de sa peau et son visage était tordu de rage. J'exaltais, j'allais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche après tout les sales coup qu'elle nous avait fait subir, à moi, ma famille et à Kim. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue mais malgré tout son instinct de conservation prit le dessus et elle tenta de s'enfuir, je lui barrais la route la renvoyant à sa place initiale non sans lui avoir arraché quelques doigts au passage et elle hurla de douleur. Je me délectais de sa souffrance, j'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'elle souffre comme elle faisait souffrir Kim en ce moment même, comme elle nous faisait tous souffrir.

_« Calme toi Jared, souviens toi qu'il ne faut pas qu'on rompe les rang pour ne laisser aucune porte de sortie à Victoria. »_ me disait Sam

Bien sur ils avaient tous vu ce que je pensais et même lorsque je m'étais rappelé ce que j'avais entendu lorsque j'avais rendu une non-visite à Kim. Mais si je voulais que ca finisse je ne devais pas laisser cour à mes pulsions. Pourtant j'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la bouffer toute cru. D'un commun accord nous nous jetâmes tous en même temps sur elle, nous ne lui laissâmes aucune chance. Autant Paul, Jacob et moi avions cette rage si dévastatrice qui faisait notre force, autant Embry et Sam calculaient leurs coup. Notre symbiose était parfaite, et au bout de longues minutes d'agonie, je portais le coup de grâce à Victoria, elle ne put pas ce protéger étant démembrée je lui arrachais la tête et en une seconde ce fut finit. Elle était morte, enfin. C'était vraiment finis, je n'arrivais pas à y croire Victoria était morte !

Nous nous retransformâmes et ne purent nous empêcher d'exprimer notre joie ! Tout ne fut qu'embrassades, accolade et autre marques d'affections. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de fêter l'évènement. C'en était enfin finis de toutes ces nuits de ronde, de combat et de peur. Nous en avions enfin finit de tout ca ! Je les regardaient et en un regard entendu je me mis à courir chez Kim, j'allais enfin pouvoir lui dire la vérité, j'allais pouvoir lui révéler mes sentiments, vraiment sans contrainte ni peur, j'allais enfin pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que je ne peut plus vivre sans elle. Que j'allais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance, et que s'il le fallait j'y passerais ma vie entière ! J'allais faire en sorte qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle m'accepte, j'allais aussi pouvoir lui faire profiter des bons coté de la vie avec un loup à ses coté. Lui présenter vraiment ma famille, nous sortirons faire des ballades au clair de lune, elle aura tout le temps qu'elle voudra pour apprendre à sympathiser avec le loup que je suis et moi de mon coté je ne pourrais finir de m'exalter sur la chance que j'ai d'avoir trouver une fille comme elle, nous aurons une maison et des petits enfant courant entre nos jambes. Plus tard, nous passerions la fin de notre vie tranquillement assis dans des rocking-chair à nous balancer toute la journée prodiguant de multiple conseille à nos enfants, petits enfant et même qui sait arrière petit enfant !

J'étais euphorique, un terrible poids si je puis dire venait de s'envoler de mes épaules. Je me sentais libre, libre de réaliser mes rêves, libre de construire une nouvelle vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir une telle joie ! Jamais je n'avais envisagé la vie de cette manière mais je savais qu'avec Kim tout était possible, de plus nous resterons toujours soudés entre nous, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Sam. J'étais arrivé devant sa porte je tambourinais comme un sourd pour que Tom vienne m'ouvrir. Je savais que ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils n'étaient jamais là et puis je m'en étais assuré en regardant si leurs voitures étaient présentes. Une lumière s'alluma à l'étage, puis dans le couloir, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne laissais pas à Tom le temps de parler, je lui signifiais juste que je devais Kim et que c'était très important. Je le bousculais un peu car il était resté réticent dans l'entrée. Il savait que si Kim souffrait c'était de ma faute, je ne sais pas si elle le lui avait dit mais c'était évident puisque cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

J'entrais dans sa chambre sans frapper, je redoutais un peu sa réaction alors sans réfléchir j'entrais, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni même quoi faire. De toute façon si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte Tom qui me suivait de prêt m'en aurait empêché. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Je m'arrêtais interdit, il n'y avait pas de trace de Kim, nul part, ni dans sa chambre, ni ailleurs. Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'entendais pas son petit cœur battre où que ce fut dans la maison. Et la je paniquais, Victoria aurait elle prévu son coup ?

« Tom ou est Kim ? » criais je à moitié

« Je... je ne sais pas elle était là tout à l'heur. Je n'ai rien entendu je... »

Il semblait tout aussi inquiet que moi, je pouvais le comprendre. Si Kim était vraiment dans l'état dans lequel je pensais sa disparition était vraiment inquiétante ! Il fallait que je la retrouve et vite, mais pour ca je devais demander l'aide de mes frères mais je ne pouvais pas me transformer devant Tom.

« Un téléphone, donne moi un téléphone s'il te plait vite ! »

« Oui, tout de suite. »

Il partit en courant dans la chambre d'à coté et me rapporta son portable, je composais le numéro de Sam, il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Elle a disparue ! »

_« Quoi ? Qui ? Kim ? »_

« Oui, elle n'est plus chez elle, et d'après son frère elle ne serait jamais partit toute seule. »

_« Très bien on part avec les autres, on va ratisser la forêt. »_

« Ok, mais faite attention à ne pas vous faire prendre. »

_« T'inquiète pas mon frère on va la retrouver. Si tu veux je t'envoie Embry pour qu'il suive la trace de Kim ? »_

« Non Tom est avec moi je vais me débrouiller. Et merci. »

Je raccrocher, une boule me serrait le ventre, je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien put lui arriver mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave !

« Dans quel état elle était avant de partir ? » demandais à Tom

« Dans un sale état et a cause de toi. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit avant de se retourner et de partir à la recherche de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de m'en vouloir je savais que tout était de ma faute mais je ne pouvais pas croire que Kim ferait une bêtise. Du moins qu'elle s'enfuirait. Je me dépêchait de sortir pour voir si son odeur était toujours présente, heureusement pour moi elle l'étais, il y avait une odeur, faible mais présente. Je la suivais en pressant le pas, elle se dirigeais tout d'abord vers les bois puis bifurquait vers la plage ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était partit vers la plage, déjà la météo ne permettait pas de s'approcher de la mer quand à son bras toujours dans le plâtre !

Lorsque j'arrivais je ne vis personne, nul part, je comptais sur mon flaire pour la retrouver mais le vent avait emporté toute trace de son passage. Il fallait que je me dépêche pour la retrouver car j'avais un mauvais présentiment. De plus la météo se déchainait aujourd'hui, une tempête ce préparait, je pouvais le sentir. Et la mer... je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère, ses vagues se fracassant avec force et bruit sur la falaise. Le vent hurlant et les nuages qui s'annonçaient ainsi que les éclairs parcourant le ciel. Nous allions passer sous la tempête et Kim n'était nul pars en vu. Puis au loin je vis un reflet, ce qui attira mon attention, lorsqu'un éclair bien plus fort et puissant que tout les autres illumina le ciel je vis. Il y avait une bouteille renversée sur le plus haut des rochers accessible à l'homme mais Kim n'était pas là. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir pourquoi, je courais directement au centre de la bataille, entre ciel et mer.

Je savais que Kim était tombée, la bouteille n'était pas là lorsque j'étais passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour allé rejoindre Sam. C'était forcement elle, mais elle n'était plus sur le rocher. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que je me soit trompé et qu'elle ne soit pas tombée, mais je devais vérifier. Je ne pouvais pas non plus croire qu'elle ait sauté consciemment. J'essayais de me rapprocher le plus vite possible de devant la falaise mais la mer ne me facilitait pas les choses, je dus mettre plus de trois minutes avant d'être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir plonger.

L'eau était trouble il était difficile d'y voir quelque chose, je continuais de nager de plus en plus désespéré, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, j'avais cette certitude que si je remontais je ne la retrouverais plus jamais alors je continuais de la chercher. Je devais la trouver il le fallait et si pour ca je devais y laisser ma peau, tant pis, parce que sans elle je ne pouvais vivre. Et puis je la vis, au loin, mes poumons allaient exploser par manque d'air mais dans un dernier effort je la rejoignais.

Elle était là en train de couler vers le fond, ses yeux étaient fermé comme si elle avait abandonné toute lutte et moi je n'en pouvais plus.

**Voilà encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu dites moi !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Me revoilà ! Bon alors je sais que j'ai eu une longue absence mais bon beaucoup de boulot = beaucoup de retard !**

**Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait chaud au cœur alors merci ! **

**Et je dois avouer que je suis quand même un peu déçu par ceux qui ne le font pas ! Pour le chapitre 13 plus de 225 visiteur sont venus lire le chapitre et combien ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement ? Pas plus de 5 ! Ça ne vous coute pas grand chose de laisser un petit commentaire, et moi ca m'encourage pour écrire la suite ! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV JARED<strong>

_Elle était là en train de couler vers le fond, ses yeux étaient fermé comme si elle avait abandonné toute lutte et moi je n'en pouvais plus._

Dans un dernier effort, surhumain, titanesque je nous remontais vers la surface. La première bouffé fut la plus douloureuse, mes poumons brûlaient j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient fait en papier de verre. Je ramenais Kim contre moi, elle ne respirais pas, je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver tant que je ne nous aurais pas ramené sur la plage. Alors avec les dernière forces qui me restaient je me battais pour réussir à sortir des courant qui voulaient nous emporter vers le fond et nous ramenais sur la terre ferme. Délicatement je l'allongeais, je ne l'entendais pas respirer mais son cœur lui battait toujours. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, alors j'essayais de lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons, une fois, deux fois, elle cracha. Je la mettais sur le coté pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas en recrachant tout l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'emmagasiner autant de liquide dans un si petit corps. Je ne pouvais que voir inlassablement des litres et des litres sortir de sa bouche, au début il en sortait aussi par son nez et j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe mais ça c'était un peu taris.

Sam et les autres arrivaient en courant et moi je ne bougeais pas, avait elle vraiment voulu ça ? Je savais que c'était une bonne nageuse, même si elle était tombée elle aurait du réussir à nager jusqu'à la plage pour se sauver ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait délibérément essayé de mettre fin à sa vie. J'étais interdit, je savais aussi qu'elle avait bu, beaucoup car elle sentais l'alcool par dessus l'odeur de l'eau salé. Sans dire un mot ils restèrent tous là, Sam avait appelé une ambulance qui ne devrait pas tarder et moi je restais devant elle la regardant. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point, ses os étaient visible et ses vêtement étaient devenus trois fois trop grand. Son teint était pâle et ses lèvres bleu. Embry l'avait couverte avec sa veste ainsi que Paul mais ça ne suffisait pas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Ce sentiment si profond m'emplissait et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit c'est alors que j'explosais en sanglot. C'était plus fort que moi, je venais presque de la perdre pour toujours, elle était entre la vie et la mort et la dernière chose que je lui ais dis fut « _c'était comme si une force inconnu m'obliger à me rapprocher_ ». Tout mes rêves, tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré avec elle me semblait maintenant impossible ! Les enfants, la vieillesse nous allant si bien, l'amour. C'était comme si tout cela n'était plus que fumée et que cette fumée me glissait entre les doigts sans que je puisse la rattraper.

Personne ne dit rien, certains savaient trop bien ce que je vivais et d'autre l'imaginaient. Puis elles arrivèrent, cette sirène stridente et les toutes les lumières. Deux hommes se précipitaient vers nous, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient ni la signification de leurs gestes, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me concentrer sur le battement ératique du cœur de Kim et prier pour qu'il tienne bon. Ils la déposèrent sur un brancard et commencèrent à partir avec elle, je me levais et les suivaient, ils dirent quelque chose, je ne comprenais pas. Alors un des deux me tendit une serviette et me montra où m'asseoir. Il faisait bon dans le camion, le deuxième ferma les portes et nous partirent roulant à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital. Mais il y eut un problème, je sentis plus que je n'entendis le cœur de Kim lâcher, alors le pompier commença un massage cardiaque, il criait quelque chose à son équipier mais je n'entendais toujours pas, elle ne pouvais pas me faire ça, Kim ne pouvais pas me laisser ! Son cœur ne battais toujours pas alors il sortit de quoi lui faire un électrochoc mais avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle avec son engin de torture je me jetais sur Kim et avec toute la force qu'il me restait je la secouais comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Kim tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Bas toi tu m'entends ! Tu dois rester en vie pour moi ! Kim je... je t'aime tu m'entends, alors tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'en prie Kim. »

Le pompier me bouscula pour que j'aille me rassoir, cette fois ci j'entendis clairement ce qu'il me dit, en gros si par hasard j'interférais encore une fois et l'empêchais de faire son boulot il me sortirais de son ambulance. Puis il se retourna vers Kim et chargea ses palettes mais par je ne sais quel miracle j'entendis son cœur repartir, c'était un véritable miracle ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répéter inlassablement merci, à qui ? Je ne sais pas Kim, celui qui veillait sur elle, à tout le monde je crois. Depuis que je l'avais secouée j'avais capturé sa main que je n'avais plus lâchée et je pouvais la sentir se réchauffer petit à petit et ça me rassurait.

Puis nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et je fus séparé d'elle, des tas de médecin l'emportèrent avec eux dans une salle et moi il me firent attendre dans la salle d'attente me donnant une soupe chaude pour me réchauffer, ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Kim, allait elle s'en sortir ? Elle avait intérêt car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, si elle mourait je la rejoindrais inévitablement dans la tombe ! Puis Tom et les autres arrivèrent, il y avait même un homme que je ne connaissais pas, ce devait être son père ainsi qu'Emily. Les gars vinrent m'entourer alors qu'Emily elle, semblait en grande conversation avec Tom et son père, je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvaient bien parler mais ca ne m'intéressait pas, tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était comment allais Kim et si elle voudrait bien me pardonner un jour. Je savais que sa mère travaillais à l'hôpital, alors je me demandais si elle allait s'occuper de son cas. Bien que ces parents n'étaient pas trop présents leur fille était à l'hôpital alors j'espérais qu'ils allaient enfin s'inquiéter un petit peu pour elle. Dans tout les cas son père était là, bien qu'il ne paraissait pas trop inquiet il le cachait peut être.

Quelqu'un vint me voir, un policier. Il voulait ma déposition, je regardais Sam, je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais expliquer que j'avais retrouvé Kim en ''sentant'' la trace qu'elle avait laissé. Comprenant le problème il se rapprocha et vint à ma rescousse.

« Excusez moi monsieur l'agent mais je ne pense pas que mon ami est en mesure de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, étant lui même en état de choc, nous nous demandons d'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'est venu nous informer sur l'état de la jeune fille sauvée pour le rassurer. »

L'agent semblait perdre ses moyens face à Sam, il faut dire qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura de respect autour de lui. Le policier repartit en se répandant en excuse et alla chercher une infirmière. Sauf qu'il revint accompagné d'une infirmière comme promit et d'un autre policier.

« Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème messieurs ? » demanda l'autre policier

« Nous voulons savoir comment va la jeune fille qui vient d'être amenée ici. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus sur son état, il est stable pour le moment à part ca nous n'en savons pas plus que vous. »

Son état était stable c'est tout ! Ils ne pouvaient pas nous en dire plus ? Mais c'étaient des incapables, ce n'était pas possible d'être tant imbécile que ça ! Je ne pouvais accepter de rester avec si peu d'informations ! Je rageais, comment, après avoir trouver une tactique pour tuer un vampire, tué ce même vampire, puis chercher partout Kim dans la crainte et enfin failli mourir pour la sauver, tout ce que trouvaient ces médecins à me dire c'était : ''Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus'' avec un petit air supérieur ! Comment voulaient il que je reste calme !

Embry arriva derrière moi, et me ceintura et m'emmena dehors, il avait bien vu que j'étais à bout de nerf et qu'il m'en aurait fallut peut pour que je craque.

« Jared tu dois garder ton calme, pense à Kim, elle à besoin de toi ! Souviens en toi. »

« Oui mais je... je n'y arrive pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas dans à peine quelques heures tu pourra allé la voir, ne pense pas qu'à elle, nous sommes là aussi. »

« Tu as raison je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas mettre notre famille en danger. »

Il accepta mes excuse d'un hochement de tête et nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital. Sam était toujours en grande discution avec les deux agents de police par contre l'infirmière était repartit bosser. Je voyais que Sam était dans une mauvaise posture, alors je fis la meilleur chose à faire, j'allais assumer mes actes.

« Si votre ami n'est pas en mesure de nous parler il faut le faire admettre dans l'hôpital ! » disais le plus vieux des deux

« Suffit, c'est bon Sam, je vais faire ma déposition. »

« Tu es sur Jared... ? »

Sam était suspicieux, il ne doutait pas de moi mais plutôt de mon incapacités à me contrôler. Je pouvais le comprendre mais je savais que plus vite ces deux flics nous laisseraient tranquille plus vite je pourrais aller voir Kim et veiller sur elle.

« C'est bon Sam. Allons y messieurs. »

Je les suivis dans une petite salle d'examens et l'interrogatoire commença.

« Très bien, alors dis nous déjà ton nom et ton âge. »

« Jared, j'ai 17 ans. »

« Jared ? Ton nom me dit quelque chose, je connais peut être ton frère ou ta sœur ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur. »

« Bizarre, bizarre. Bref, dis nous quelles sont tes relations avec la victime. »

« On sortaient ensemble. »

« ''Sortaient'' ? C'est à dire vous avez rompu ? »

« Oui, il y a une semaine. »

« Je vois, elle l'a plutôt mal prit je suppose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis. »

« Mais elle c'est quand même jetée d'une falaise, enfin. Dis nous comment tu as su qu'elle avait disparue ? »

« Je suis passé chez elle, je voulais la voir pour m'excuser mais elle n'était plus là et son frère m'avait assuré qu'elle était restée dans sa chambre depuis une semaine sans jamais en sortir. Alors j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était sortie. »

« Donc, tout à coup tu t'es dit qu'elle était certainement en danger et qu'il fallait la retrouver ? »

« C'est ca. »

« Et comment tu as fait pour savoir où elle était ? »

« Je sais pas un pressentiment, je me suis certainement dis que comme une tempête arrivait et que la mer était agitée il fallait d'abord que j'aille voir là bas. »

« Certainement, elle pourquoi avoir plongé ? »

« J'ai vu le reflet d'une bouteille sur un rocher, alors j'ai sus. »

« Vous avez sus ? »

Il était passé au vouvoiement, ce qui me signifiait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ma petite histoire et qu'elle ne le satisferait pas. En gros j'avais intérêt à arrêter tout de suite de me foutre de leurs gueule et à me mettre aux aveux. Mais je leurs disais la vérité, et j'avais l'impression que ca n'allait pas leur suffire, et je savais qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceaux.

« Écoutez, j'ai vu une bouteille sur un rocher, vide et renversée, j'ai plongé car je croyais qu'elle était tombée, j'ai eu raison parce qu'elle était vraiment tombée. Je l'ai ramenée jusqu'à la plage,puis l'ambulance est arrivée et vous connaissez la suite. »

« Bizarrement je ne vous crois pas, je ne vois pas comment, par simple hasard vous avez su où la trouver. »

« On dit que le hasard fait bien les choses, mais que voulez vous que je vous dise je ne vais pas me mettre à inventer des choses juste pour vous faire plaisir. Maintenant si vous n'avez rien comme élément à charge contre moi je vais partir pour savoir comment va Kim. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller la voir avant un petit bout de temps malheureusement pour toi. Il se trouve qu'un mandat t'empêchant d'approcher cette fille à moins de dix mètres nous a été remis, le père de la victime te tiens pour responsable de la tentative de suicide de sa fille. Alors maintenant que nous avons eu ta déposition nous allons te raccompagner chez toi avant que ce monsieur fasse une attaque en te voyant encore ici. »

Quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Le ''père'' de Kim avait demandé un mandat contre moi parce qu'il me croyait dangereux ! Il allait m'entendre parler c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je sortais de la salle en claquant la porte et en même temps en essayant de la bloquer pour me laisser un peu de temps avant qu'ils n'interviennent. Je savais que les autres allaient essayer de s'interposer eux aussi alors avec la plus grande diplomatie je me dirigeais vers le père de Kim. Bien sur je ne passais pas inaperçu puisque j'irradiais la colère mais je devais garder mon calme quoi qu'il arrive. Paul se rapprocha pour me stopper mais d'une main Sam lui intima de ma laisser.

« Monsieur, est ce que je peux vous parler ? Seul à seul ? »

« Bien sur. Allons dehors. »

Je le suivis, Sam et Emily aussi. Une fois arrivé dehors je lui fis face, il semblait lui aussi en colère, le débat risquait d'être animé.

« Comment avez vous osé émettre un mandat contre moi ! »

« Vous êtes dangereux, à cause de vous ma fille à failli mourir ! »

« A cause de moi ! Vous voulez rire ! Moi je suis dangereux ? N'est ce pas moi qui ais pris soin d'elle alors que vous n'étiez jamais là ? N'est ce pas sur mon épaule qu'elle venait se confier ? N'est ce pas moi qui l'ai retrouvée ? N'est ce pas moi que l'ai sortie de l'eau ? Et c'est moi qui suis dangereux ! »

« Déjà vous allez me parler sur un autre ton jeune homme ! Et permettez moi de vous rappeler pourquoi ma fille se retrouve pour la deuxième fois à l'hôpital ? »

« Peut être que c'est de ma faute, mais peut être aussi que ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui serait arrivé avant si je n'avais pas étais là ! »

Le père de Kim ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par mes paroles.

« Quoi qu'il en soit si vous ou n'importe qui de vos amis osez encore s'approcher de Kim, je ferais en sorte que vous alliez croupir en prison ! Alors maintenant partez et laissez moi tranquille , je vais aller voir ma fille. »

« Ce n'est même pas votre fille, et elle ne le sera jamais, s'occuper d'elle une fois ne suffira pas à effacer plus de six ans de négligence vous savez. »

Et je partis après avoir lâché ma petite bombe. Je ne pouvais pas croire que maintenant que j'avais la possibilité de retourner avec Kim son père se mettait en travers de mon chemin, et pire encore je n'était pas le seul à ne plus avoir le droit que la voir, les autres aussi apparemment. Cet imbécile était en train de priver sa fille de la seule famille qu'elle avait vraiment. Ne supportant pas de rester ici plus longtemps je me transformais à l'abri des regards et partit dans une course effrénée pour oublier mon chagrin, mais malgré tout mes efforts je ne pus retenir un hurlement de souffrance en passant près de la chambre où Kim était. Sentir son odeur, entendre son cœur, juste le sien alors que je savais que tant d'autres auraient pus cacher le merveilleux sons du sien, mais non je n'était obnubilé que par ce magnifique bruit. Une larme coula le long de mon pelage jusque sur mon museau, solitaire et silence tout comme j'allais devenir.

**POV KIM**

Noir, tout était noir autour de moi, le sol, le ciel, tout. Je ne voyais rien mais je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais malgré tout en sécurité. Pourquoi ? Parce que Jared m'aimait. Comment je le savais ? Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose sur tout ce qu'il c'était passé mais je me souvenais au moins de ça, sa main toujours aussi chaude prenant la mienne, son odeur musquée tout autour de moi et sa voix, toujours aussi douce mais pleine de douleur me suppliant de rester avec lui, de me battre pour lui et surtout ces trois mots que j'avais tant eu besoin d'entendre ''je t'aime''. Oui je me souvenais de ca et de rien d'autre. J'étais ici et en même temps je n'étais pas là, le temps et la vie échappant à toute loi dans cette endroit, ma mémoire me faisant défaut. Je devais me rappeler, je savais que c'était important, il me manquait des éléments pour me permettre d'enfin comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi j'étais là ? Pourquoi Jared avait attendu tant de temps pour me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Pourquoi n'était il pas là à me tenir la main ? Pourquoi je pouvais sentir au loin une douleur sourde et puissance gronder n'attendant je ne sais quoi pour se déverser dans tout mon corps ? Tant de question qui restaient sans réponse.

Tout d'abord il fallait que je commence à essayer de me rappeler tout par chronologie. Quelle était la dernière chose dont je me rappelais ? Une bouteille, oui je me souvenais avoir pris une bouteille dans la cuisine de la maison puis... je suis sortie dehors ! Maintenant tout me revenais par image, j'étais allé à la plage, j'avais bu, j'étais tombée dans l'eau, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis je me souviens avoir pensé que j'étais triste que l'histoire ce finisse de la sorte. J'avais sentis mes poumons cracher l'air qui les empêchait de se remplir d'eau puis j'avais entamé une lente descente vers le fond de l'océan. Mais quelque chose m'avait ramené à la surface puis sur terre. Je me rappelais la brûlure que j'avais ressentis lorsque la personne qui m'avait sortit de l'eau m'a forcée à recracher toute l'eau que j'avais bus. C'était vraiment horrible, et puis j'avais sombré pour entendre Jared me dire qu'il m'aimait. Alors comme il me l'avait demandé je me battais, de toute mes forces pour rester accroché à sa main, seul élément tangible qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Et maintenant je me retrouvais là. Que c'était il passé ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire, mais je crois que je pouvais facilement deviner que quelqu'un m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs je devais encore y être car en me concentrant pendant de longues seconde j'entendais quelques bip caractéristiques. Mais pourquoi Jared n'était il pas là ? Qu'attendait il pour venir ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne vienne pas.

Et si il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait juste parce qu'il avait cru que j'allais mourir ? Si il avait juste dit ça pour que je me batte ? Étais-ce possible qu'il m'ait encore trompée et trahi ?

Je ne savais pas quoi penser lorsque je sentis une main prendre la mienne, elle n'étais pas chaude comme celle des loups, mais pas non plus glacée comme la peau des vampire. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être lorsque j'entendis de mots, un assemblage de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi mais que mon cerveau n'eut aucun mal à analyser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne te feront plus de mal, ils ne peuvent plus s'approcher de toi maintenant. Ce Jared, hors d'état de te nuire, et tout ces ''amis'' aussi. Ils ne reviendrons plus, c'est finis. » dit mon père

En même temps au loin j'entendis un hurlement de loup qui me glaça l'échine et fit se dresser tout les poils de mes bras et de ma nuque. C'était Jared, j'aurais reconnu son cris dans n'importe quelle situation. Il souffrait, la tristesse sans aucun doute, j'aurais pus ne pas comprendre mais les paroles de mon père était on ne peut plus équivoquent. Comment avait il osé ? Il venait juste de m'annoncer qu'il venait de me séparer de ma seule famille, il venait de me tuer une deuxième fois. Mon cœur souffrait, mon corps souffrait. Si j'avais pus dire quoi que soit j'aurais crié de toute mes forces en écho au hurlement de Jared, si j'avais pu bouger je me serais mise à trembler et si j'avais pu ouvrir les yeux j'aurais pleuré. Je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé de survivre à ma noyade, mais encore moins de devoir continuer à vivre sans Sam, Emily, les autres et surtout Jared maintenant que je savais qu'il m'aimait.

La vie ne valait plus rien sans eux, et Tom. Mon ''père'' et ma ''mère'' ne seraient jamais une famille pour moi comme l'étaient les autres, ils ne seraient un foyer sur et des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter alors que chez Sam je savais que je trouverais toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler de mes joies comme de mes peines, que j'y serait toujours en sécurité et surtout toujours aimée. Et là, après avoir faillis mourir j'apprenais que la seule chose qui aurait pu rendre ma vie agréable m'était retirée. Sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Alors je pleurais, encore et encore, bien sur c'était dans seulement dans ce monde bizarre que je pouvais sentir des larmes couler mais je pleurais.

Lorsque j'eus enfin fini de pleurer je remarquais que j'étais toute seule dans ma chambre, en tout cas personne ne me tenait la main ni ne respirait. Donc j'étais seule et tout à coup j'eus peur, étais-ce ca ? Ce que la suite me réservait ? Être seule et le rester ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Et ce monde tout de noir me faisait peur lui aussi tout d'un coup, il n'était plus aussi rassurant que lorsque je me sentais intouchable alors que je savais que Jared m'aimait. J'avais peur, je voulais que quelqu'un allume la lumière, que quelqu'un me tienne la main. Ma claustrophobie se réveillant ça n'arrangeait rien. Tout près j'entendis les bips s'accélérer et quelqu'un entra, sauf qu'aucune lumière ne s'alluma. Était il possible que je sois aveugle ? Apparemment j'avais retrouvé l'ouïe mais pas la vue, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux ni même à parler.

Des infirmière s'activèrent autour de moi mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait, je ne voulais plus être seule, j'avais besoin de Jared, je le voulais, là tout de suite et je savais que tant que je ne pourrais pas parler personne ne pourra le lui dire et je resterais désespérément seule. Cette idée m'était insupportable et je ne pus m'empêcher de me remettre à pleurer. Puisque je ne pourrais pas le voir lui je décidais de ne faire aucun effort pour ouvrir les yeux, de toute façon à quoi bon ? Pour voir mes parents ? Non merci, pour voir tout un tas de médecin me poser des question ? Encore moins, et pour voir le visage torturé de Tom ? Non plus, alors je ne me réveillerais pas !

Au bout d'un moment les infirmière repartirent et je me retrouvais une fois de plus seule. Mais pas longtemps, je sentis un vent frais me caresser la peau et avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter une main chaude et rassurante se posa délicatement sur la mienne. Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de joie, c'était Jared. Ce fut comme un déclic tout d'un coup je sus comment ouvrir mes yeux, et c'est ce que je fis.

Au début je ne voyais pas grand chose, tout était flou mais je pouvais entendre la respiration de Jared s'accélérer, involontairement je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Jared souffla et un de ses doigt vint caresser mes lèvres délicatement. Au bout de trois quatre papillonnement d'yeux je pouvais voir un déjà beaucoup mieux.

« Salut. » me dit il avec un sourire en coin

« 'lut. »

J'avais la gorge sèche et une voix à tomber par terre, grave et chevrotante mais Jared ne sembla pas y porter importance, il me proposa plutôt un verre d'eau à l'entrée de mes lèvre que je bus en entier, je le remerciais avec un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, et j'étais au ange. Lorsqu'il eut reposé le verre sur la table à coté de moi il s'assit sur le lit. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux, j'étais coupable et je le savais.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me suicider. »

Dis je d'une toute petite voix, je le sentis ce tendre à coté de moi puis sa main me souleva le visage pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux mais je m'entêtais à fuir son regard, j'avais trop peur de voir de la colère et du dégout.

« J'espère pour toi parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de plonger tout les jours pour te repêcher dans la mer. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je savais que quelqu'un m'avait ramenée sur terre mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui. J'étais encore plus embarrassée.

« Ne me refais jamais ca Kim, je t'aime trop pour supporter de te perdre. »

Instinctivement je levais les yeux, il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait, encore !

« A... alors tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Bien, sur je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je ne cesserais jamais, ce que tu peux être bête. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire, et je crois qu'il le vit, il était blessé de voir du doute dans mes yeux, et moi ne supportant pas de le faire souffrir j'en profitais pour faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis des jours et des jours. Je l'attirais vers moi et posais un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuse. Tout d'abord mes baisers furent sans réponses, je savais que sont cerveau était en surchauffe mais quand je me fis un peu plus insistante il répondit avec plus de fougue que je n'avais imaginé. Sa bouche aspirant la mienne, nos corps se collant comme si nous essayons de prendre les empreintes de l'autre, sa langue demanda l'accès à m abouche que je ne lui refusais pas. Et nous nous engagèrent dans un baiser plus que chaud, une main dans ses cheveux pour toujours le rapprocher un peu plus de moi et l'autre courant sur son corps pour me remettre en mémoire chaque courbe magnifiques de lui. Lui aussi parcourait mon corps de ses mains m'électrisant mais il était plus doux, il avait peur de me faire du mal. Il dut mettre fin à notre baiser car nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle, et aussi parce que les bips de la machine s'emballaient trop. Ne voulant pas le lâcher j'essayais de me coller le plus possible contre lui et il posa son front sur le mien. Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment je ne me souviens pas combien, mais je sais qu'à ce moment là j'étais chez moi, j'avais trouvé ma place.

« Tu m'avais manquée Kim. »

« Je t'aime. » dis je en souriant

Il me regarda comme étonné que je lui dise ca et voyant que moi aussi j'étais sérieuse une joie inestimable se peigna sur son visage. A le voir ainsi je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Lorsque pour la deuxième fois il mit fin à nos ébats je ne pus empêcher un soupir de sortir de ma bouche.

« Et bien si j'avais su que tu serais si accueillante je serais venus plus tôt. » dit en rigolant

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez et se releva comme si il venait d'entendre quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre.  
>« Quoi ? » demandais je<p>

« Quelqu'un vient, il est encore loin mais ne va pas tarder, il parle de toi. »

« Ne pars pas, je t'en prie. »

« Je reviendrais promis. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la fenêtre lorsque mon cœur s'emballa. Bien sur il l'entendit, à cause de ce foutu bip ! Il se retourna les yeux triste, il voyait bien que je soufrais et il ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu soufre Kim. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu parte, plus jamais, s'il te plait. »

« Je reviendrais, je t'en donne ma parole, promis. »

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue et mon cœur en fit encore des siennes. Alors Jared fit demi tour, et d'un baiser captura la larme qui m'avait trahi.

« Ne pleur pas, je reste promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. »

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, et cette machine ne manqua rien bien sur.

« Foutu machine ! » rigolais je

« Tu sais je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur même sans cette machine. »

Dit il d'un ton joyeux, moi je boudais, d'une main il caressa le froncement caractéristiques de mes sourcils lorsque j'étais énervée.

« Ça aussi ca m'avait manqué. Pourquoi est tu en colère ? Je suis là non ? »

« Bien sur mais je trouve ça injuste que toi tu puisse entendre mon cœur et moi pas. Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir lorsque ton cœur s'emballe ! »

D'un geste d'une extrême délicatesse il me prit contre lui, dans ses bras et posa ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je me régalais, je l'entendais, son battement égal et puissant, pour m'amuser un peu je passais une main sous son tee-shirt et j'entendis son cœur rater un battement. Je souris malgré moi, j'étais ravi de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Voulant pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin je soulevais son haut et déposais un léger baiser à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur, je pus entendre nos battements ératique à l'unisson, nous formions une symphonie totalement synchronisée.

C'est ce moment là que choisit un docteur pour entrer dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà n'oubliez pas le bouton juste en dessous, oui celui-là au milieu :)<strong>


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou et me revoilà avec le chapitre n°15 !

Encore merci à tout ceux qui continuent à laisser des reviews, et bienvenu à tout les nouveaux qui viennent de découvrir ma petite histoire !

Bon je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps, place à la suite... !

* * *

><p><em>C'est ce moment là que choisit un docteur pour entrer dans ma chambre.<em>

Je sentis Jared se raidir contre moi, et moi je m'empressais de redescendre son tee-shirt et de m'écarter légèrement de lui sans pour autant rompre le contact physique entre nous. Je ne connaissais pas ce docteur, il était jeune, un air concentré sur le visage.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle mais votre père va bientôt arriver, et je ne voudrais pas chasser votre ''ami'' mais je doute que votre père soit heureux de vous voir tout les deux ici... »

« Je sais il faut que je lui parle, mais je préfère que Jared reste avec moi. »

Je jetais un regard en coin à Jared, je ne voulais pas affronter mon père seule, je préférais qu'il reste avec moi. Il me sera la main rassurant en signe d'approbation.

« Comme vous voulez. Bon, tout d'abord comme vous aurez pu remarquer je vous ai enlevé votre plâtre, votre bras étant complètement guéri, et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. »

Comment n'aurais je remarqué que me plâtre n'était plus là, j'avais été tellement contente d'en être débarrassée et d'enfin retrouver ma mobilité, entre autre pouvoir enfin toucher Jared, sans aucune entrave !

« Bien sur quoi ? »

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, avez-vous tenté de vous suicider ? »

« Moi ? Non je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! »

« Donc vous ne saviez pas que des anti-douleur mélangés à l'alcool peuvent vous plonger dans un coma irréversible ? » me demanda t-il curieux

« Non... non et si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais pris le risque ! »

« Alors pourquoi avoir bu ? Et pris de nouveau anti-douleurs avant de partir ? »

« Je voulais juste oublier, et ne plus avoir mal. »

Je baissais la tête, je ne voulais pas que Jared pense que j'étais faible, comme je l'avais été, mais il me releva et observa mon visage très attentivement. Je pouvais lire du remord dans ses yeux, et je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise à cause de moi et de mes conneries alors je fermais les yeux un instant, pris une grande inspiration et les rouvris avec un sourire. C'était ma façon à moi de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde et que toute l'histoire était oubliée. Il sembla comprendre et sourit en retour.

Le docteur ne sembla pas gêné par notre comportement, il me prit ma tension, faisant une petite remarque sur ses variation mais sembla en comprendre la cause, je n'avais jamais un doc aussi cool, il blagua un peu avec nous, nous raconta quelques histoire marrante sur la vie à l'hôpital. Nous rigolâmes un peu Jared surtout, moi je stressais quand à l'affrontement qui allait suivre avec mon père, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir mais il devait comprendre que s'il me privait de Jared et des autres il me privait de ma seule famille en dehors de Tom, et ca je ne l'accepterais jamais !

Je devais être tellement préoccupée par mes pensées que je ne vis pas le docteur sortir, ce fut Jared qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Kim reviens parmi nous, c'est pas l'heure de s'endormir... »

Je secouais la tête pour faire partir tout les scénario catastrophe qui me trainaient dans la tête et tentais de sourire. Malheureusement mon sourire ne trompa personne, pas même Jared. Pour me rassurer il déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez, tout de suite je voulus plus, j'avais besoin de toujours garder un contact physique avec lui, je voulais toujours plus. Mais Jared me stoppa.

« Je ne voudrais pas te changer les idées. » rigola Jared

« N'importe quoi ! Moi je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser oui ! »

Je jouais la carte de la fille vexée, je savais que ça marchais à chaque fois, la preuve j'eus finalement le droit à un petit bisous. Je n'approfondissais pas le baiser de peur de vraiment m'y perdre une fois de plus, et ce fut même moi qui dus me détacher de lui, finalement j'étais peut être celle qui avait le plus de retenu. Jared soupira et posa son front contre le mien, je souris, oui je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait, moi aussi j'étais stressée, je ne voulais pas affronter mon père, pas tout de suite, j'avais peur.

Tout à coup Jared se tendit, attrapant ma main avec douceur et se mit un peu en avant de moi comme pour me protéger. Je compris immédiatement, il arrivait, papa. Lorsqu'il entra je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer la main de Jared tellement fort que celui ci tressaillit. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lui aussi, je savais qu'il allait entendre tout ça, et maintenant plus que n'importe quand dans ma vie je souhaitais disparaître. Mais ca m'était impossible, alors autant affronter la réalité en face.

« Papa. »

Lorsqu'il nous vit il se figea, je vis une veine de son front pulser. Voilà, ''papa'' venait de se mettre en colère, d'ailleurs nous ne tardâmes pas à y gouter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! Je t'avais dis de ne plus jamais t'approcher de ma fille, ni toi ni tes sois disant amis ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le voir parler comme ça à Jared me mit dans une telle rage que j'oubliais tout, j'oubliais que je voulais y aller doucement, j'oubliais que depuis presque 6 ans il m'avait recueillit, s'était occupé de moi lorsque j'allais mal. Ma rage m'aveuglait, je ne pouvais supporter de le voir parler sur ce ton à Jared, ce n'était pas une rage explosive, non c'était une rage froide, silencieuse, mais qui faisait mal.

« C'est moi qui ais demandé à Jared de venir, et de rester. » dis-je fermement

Il me regarda sans comprendre, il ne semblait pas réussir à comprendre mes paroles.

« Et je compte bien qu'il reste ici avec moi. » rajoutais-je

Mon père semblait perdu, ma rébellion semblait le troubler, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« Écoute moi Kim nous parlerons de tout ça tout à l'heure mais d'abord je vais commencer par demander à ce jeune homme de partir sinon je vais chercher un policier et il aura de sérieux problèmes. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Jared reste ici, avec moi parce que c'est là qu'est sa place, et la mienne aussi. »

« Ca suffit ! »

Mon père commençait à vraiment s'énerver, il c'était rapproché de nous menaçant surtout envers moi, je ne lui avais jamais tenu tête ni désobéis. Et apparemment il n'appréciait pas tant que ça. Jared s'interposa, toujours aussi chevaleresque, sauf que mon père interpréta mal son geste.

« Tu veux m'empêcher de voir ma fille c'est ca ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeux ? Tu veux me la voler ? Je ne perdrais pas Kim, tu dois comprendre qu'elle est à moi et que je ne la perdrais jamais ! » criait-il

Jared ne savait pas quoi répondre, je n'avais jamais vu mon père agir de la sorte, il semblait se retenir pour ne pas nous sauter dessus, j'avais peur, pour la première fois j'eus vraiment peur de cet homme, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui que j'avais connu, et je n'aimais pas cette facette que je découvrais. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne sinon tout ca allait mal finir, alors je fis la seule chose à faire je débranchais tout mes capteurs. L'effet fut immédiat en quelques seconde plusieurs infirmières arrivèrent avec des chariots de réanimation l'air totalement affolée.

Quand elles virent la scène se jouer devant eux elles ne semblèrent pas comprendre, mon père le poing en l'air en face de nous et Jared devant moi voulant me défendre et prendre les coups à ma place. Par je ne sais quelle chance un officier passait justement par là et entendant les cris vint voir ce qu'il ce passait. Heureusement qu'il est intervenu car je ne sais pas comment l'histoire aurait finit ! Il fit sortir mon père de ma chambre, alors que celui-ci continuait à crier après nous. Une fois sortit une infirmière vint remettre en place tout mes capteurs et vérifia ma tension, un peu trop haute d'après elle, mais rien de trop grave. Puis elle sortit et je me retrouvais seule avec Jared.

« Je... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça, je ne l'avais jamais vu entrer dans une telle colère, je... je ne comprends pas il a pété un câble, je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça, je... »

« Calme toi Kim, ce n'est pas grave, ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Chut, ca va aller. »

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à pleurer, je ne voulais pas mais j'avais été trop choquée par le comportement de mon père pour réussir à garder mon sang froid.

« Je ne comprends pas Jared, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca avant, pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous frapper, j'ai eu peur de lui tu te rends compte ? »

« Shhh, calme toi Kim, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas ton père a juste peur de te perdre et je peux le comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais eu la même réaction si quelqu'un avait essayé de te voler à moi. »

« C'est différent, je t'aime, alors que pour lui... je ne suis que sa fille adoptive. »

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Il avait changé de ton, je croyais pourtant lui avoir dis que j'avais été adoptée, pourquoi voulait-il que je répète ?

« Je ne suis que sa fille adoptive ? »

« Non avant, s'il te plait. »

Je souris, je venais de comprendre.

« Je t'aime. »

Un sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'au oreille venait d'apparaître sur son visage magnifiquement sculpté.

« Tu m'aime ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ? »

« Bien sur espèce d'idiot, JE T'AIME ! »

Tellement heureux il me prit dans ses bras, je crois que s'il avait pu me faire tournoyer dans les airs il l'aurait fait. Puis au coin de mon oreille il chuchota

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kim, tu es toute ma vie à présent et je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. »  
>A ce moment précis mon cœur ne put s'empêcher d'y faire des siennes et de battre tellement irrégulièrement que Jared s'éloigna de peur que ce soit grave, mais je m'empressais de le ramener tout contre moi.<p>

« Tu vas te griller les ailes Jared. »

Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, il se tendit et souffla.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on reparle de tout ça. »

« Oui moi aussi, mais pas maintenant ni ici, j'ai besoin de toi là, maintenant avec moi. Alors serre moi fort contre toi s'il te plait. »

Ce qu'il fit, j'étais bien, en sécurité comme une petite fille qui vient de faire un cauchemar et qui est réconforté par ses parents, sauf que je ne suis plus une petite fille et que ce n'est autre que Jared, mon amour qui me serre contre lui. J'aurais voulu rester dans cette position toute ma vie mais l'estomac de Jared nous ramena à la réalité.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu mange. » rigolais-je

« Humm. Encore deux minutes. »

« Jared je vais bien, et je ne compte pas repartir de si tôt. »

On aurait dit un gamin en train de dormir qui ne voulait pas se réveiller, encore en plein rêve, mais ce n'était en aucun cas un rêve et je resterais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je sais, mais tout est tellement changeant, à tout moment je pourrais te perdre, et je ne le supporterais pas crois moi. »

« Moi non plus je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, et encore moins si tu meure de faim alors va manger un morceau. Je t'attends. »

Il souffla et me lâcha. Je souris de ses gamineries, c'était vraiment mignon et touchant, je savais qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il me disait. Et j'étais heureuse enfin, je savais qui il était, lui savais qui moi j'étais et nous nous aimions, rien ne pourrait être mieux. Rien ne pourrait être plus beau que cet instant. Avant qu'il parte je réclamais quand même un bisous.

« Reviens vite, et... merci pour tout le temps arriver à me sauver la vie. »

« De rien, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Jared savait toujours comment me changer les idées et me réconforter et je l'en remerciais mille fois pour ça. Il finit par sortir, je me retrouvais seule encore une fois et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se souvenir de cette souffrance que j'avais ressentis la dernière fois qu'il avait passé la porte. Bien sur je lui faisais confiance, et je savais que ses explications seront convaincante mais au fond de moi je me souviendrais toujours des souffrances auxquelles j'aurais été confronté. Toujours.

« Toc toc je peux entrer ? »

Je sursautais, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Tom entrer !

« Bien sur, viens. »

Je tapotais le lit à coté de moi, il fallait que je m'excuse, j'avais fait vivre un enfer à mon frère, et je n'en étais pas fière.

« Je suis désolée Tom, je n'aurais jamais du te faire vivre tout ça ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder ton sang-froid avec moi, je pense qu'à ta place je me serais baffée depuis longtemps ! »

« T'inquiète je t'aime, et je ferais tout pour toi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Alors on oublie tout ? » demanda t-il

« Oui, tout. Je suis contente de te retrouver ! »

Je le serais dans mes bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus de contact physique qu'avant, et je n'étais plus aussi gênée à montrer mes sentiments. Tom souriait bêtement pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Ce Jared fait vraiment des miracles ! Je devrais peut être lui demander s'il veut bien sortir avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Non Jared est à moi, et puis je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay de toute façon. » dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule

« Quelle force ! »

Nous rigolâmes tout deux devant mon air dépité. C'est à ce moment que Jared revint. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Tom se tendit et Jared aussi, alors que moi j'étais au anges parce que j'étais en présence des deux hommes de ma vie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandais naïvement

« Kim, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda Tom

« Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Ca suffit, Jared fait partit de ma vie et je compte bien le revoir encore et encore ! »

« Mais Kim ! C'est à cause de lui que tu as failli mourir ! »

« Et alors à cause de toi aussi j'ai failli mourir, et pourtant tu es toujours là à coté de moi, parce que je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je t'aime malgré tout. Et bien c'est la même chose pour Jared, je l'aime et je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai besoin de lui auprès de moi. »

Tom sembla intensément réfléchir et Jared me regardait en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi dans ce seul regard. Moi j'attendais, soit j'arrivais à convaincre Tom, et je pourrais vivre heureuse avec les deux hommes de ma vie, soit il n'acceptait pas et je devrais faire un choix, qui était d'ailleurs tout fait.

Puis Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les larmes commencèrent à me monter au yeux, finalement je n'aurais pas besoin de choisir puisque Tom avait lui même prit la décision de me laisser. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne comprenne pas mon besoin de les avoirs tout les deux avec moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il préférait m'abandonner plutôt que d'essayer de s'entendre avec Jared, c'était vraiment injuste ! En plus je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir, car je savais que dans ces moments là les paroles ne suffisaient pas, et je ne pouvais pas me lever de ce fichu lit ! J'étais déçu, je croyais que Tom comprendrait, finalement ce n'était peut être qu'un hypocrite.

« Écoute moi bien, je veux bien te pardonner, à l'instar de ma sœur, ce que tu lui as fait puisque finalement moi aussi je n'ai pas fait mieux, je veux bien accepter le fait que tu sorte avec elle. Mais elle t'aime vraiment, alors si tu lui brise le cœur encore une fois je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi. »

Pour toute réponse Jared lui tendit une main amicale, que Tom serra un sourire se dessinant sur nos trois visages, puis j'invitais les deux garçons dans un câlin collectif, un peu hésitant au début ils finirent par venir, ne pouvant rien me refuser.

« Il va falloir que je parle à papa, il avait plutôt en colère. » lâcha Tom

« Oui, mais plus tard, j'aimerais bien que tu reste un peu avec nous ? »

« Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas intéressé pour un plan à trois ! »

Jared et moi le regardâmes les yeux rond, puis nous explosâmes tout les trois de rire. La soirée se passa bien, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de nos projets, ou pas. Je demandais à Tom s'il avait une fille en vu, il nous assura que non mais comme il était devenu tout rouge il ne trompa personne. Je voulais absolument savoir mais je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. L'important c'était que Tom et Jared s'entendaient bien, une amitié c'était tissée entre les deux, ce qui me rendait encore plus heureuse, un médecin passa à un moment pour vérifier mes signes vitaux et déclara que je pourrais sortir mardi, donc j'avais encore deux jours à passer dans cet hôpital.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas le bouton bleu juste en dessous.<p>

Nouvelle information (petit essaie) comme je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que pense tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction **je ne posterais pas le prochain chapitre tant que au moins 15 personnes ne m'auront pas laissé leurs avis**.

Alors à très bientôt j'espère !


	17. En pause

Bonjour,

Et non je suis désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste pour vous prévenir que je mets cette fiction en pause (comme toutes les autres). Je suis désolé de vous décevoir surtout que je ne viens pas avec la promesse d'écrire bientôt, je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que je reprendrais l'écriture de la fiction mais pour l'instant j'ai des soucis personnels et je dois les régler, ainsi que me consacrer un peu plus à mes études.

Voilà, désolé si je vous déçois et peut être à plus tard.


End file.
